


10 years

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 10 year time jump, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lots of dialogue, cheryl HATES toni, kinda slow burn, toni couldn't care less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: it has been 10 years since they all graduated from high school. bughead is happily married. veronica and archie aren't together anymore. veronica is dating someone new. josie is a famous singer. kevin was deployed over seas but has returned home. sweet pea and fangs work security at the club toni owns in new york. toni is engaged but not to cheryl. cheryl is a famous fashion designer who is too busy for love.orchoni broke up in college and haven't spoken since. toni's fiancé is hiding a huge secret from her. she and cheryl reunite at the 10 year reunion. what could possibly happen?





	1. rsvp

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fourth fic i've written but the first one i've ever published. finally decided to have confidence in my writing. but, the first two chapters will be substantially shorter than the rest of the chapters. chapter one is an introduction to what toni and cheryl have been up to the past 10 years. enjoy!

**ATTENTION** : hello all former riverdale high students. the 10 year reunion dance is quickly approaching. if you have yet to rsvp please do so by today at 5:00, the link is at the bottom of this email. I look forward to seeing, hopefully, the entire class of 2020. go bulldogs!

toni stared at the email on her laptop for what seemed like 15 minuets. an intense debate occurred in her head as her mouse hovered over the rsvp link.

the door to her new york apartment opened.

"hey babe!" vero, toni's fiancé, shouted. she walked through the door holding two plastic bags of chinese takeout in her hands. she set the food on the kitchen counter and walked over to the former serpent hugging her from behind and placing a kiss to her cheek. "hi"

"hi" toni smiled.

vero eyes fell to the laptop. "you still haven't rsvp'd?"

"no. and I honestly don't think I will. I haven't talked to any of these people in years, except sweets, fangs and ronnie. and what if I see-" toni cut herself off quickly.

"so this is about cheryl." vero said, displeasure in her voice. she unwrapped her hands from her fiancé and maneuvered around the island to start taking their food out of the bags.

"I mean, I couldn't care less about her. but she is the last person I want to see." toni deadpanned.

she and cheryl dated up until the end of their junior year in college. their breakup was ugly. both girls said horrible things to each other that they may not have meant at the time but left hard to heal wounds.

"look baby I get it. but come on this is your alma mater. you only get one 10 year reunion. and don't you wanna show everyone how good your life has been? especially that witch of an ex girlfriend?" vero smirked and she slid a carton of rice across the marble counter to her.

"babe I dont care if people know how good our life is, especially her. and you know i'm not one to flash wealth in peoples faces, you know this. especially because of how i grew up."

toni wouldn't consider herself rich but she and her fiancé were pretty wealthy. they lived in a sizable apartment, drove an all black range rover and her collection of clothing quadrupled compared to the things she owned when she was in high school.

she was the owner of a very popular night club called _topaz_ in mahattan, new york and her fiancé vero was a successful youtuber.

toni was extremely grateful for how amazing her life turned out but she never wanted to flaunt her success. even in front of her ex girlfriend who she couldn't give two fucks about.

"okay okay you're right my bad. but, i've never been to your home town. I wanna see where you grew up. and i want to meet your grandfather. I want to visit all the places you and fangs and sweet pea told me about." vero looked into toni's eyes with hope.

"baby, we can do that without having to go to this stupid reunion." toni tried to reason with her fiancé.

"i also want to see where you went to school. I want you to show me your locker. and maybe we can sneak under the bleachers for a little make out sesh." vero smirked and toni chuckled and shook her head.

"you are so cheesy" toni took a bite of her rice.

"please" vero begged with a tiny pout on her face.

"ugh, you are so lucky I love you"

"yay" vero clapped her hands together quickly. she leaned over an gave toni a chaste kiss.

toni clicked on the rsvp link and filled out all the information on the page. she smiled as she clicked the confirmation for a plus one.

"alright. no turning back now."

-

"what's up losers" toni said as she entered her club, fangs and sweetpea were currently at the bar with beers in their hands.

sweet pea and fangs have been working security at the club since the first day it opened almost 5 years ago.

"drew you better not be giving these fools free beer." toni pointed an accusing finger at one of her bar tender as she hopped up on a barstool seat next to her best friends. the man behind the counter raised his hands and shook his head.

"come on toni. all the work we do around here we deserve a free beer every once in awhile." sweet pea complained holding his beer up.

"so are you going to the reunion next saturday?" fangs asked.

toni huffed and scratched her black painted nails through her hair no longer infused with pink dye, now brunette with blonde highlights "yeah, i really didn't want to but vero talked me into it."

"why not?"

"the only people I still talk to from high school are you two and veronica. I haven't even talked to jughead or betty since my college graduation." toni explained. she snapped her fingers to get the attention of the bartender cleaning a glass "drew, my usual please"

"really? we check in every now and then. betty is pregnant." sweet pea said.

"really, that's great." toni said as drew placed a glass of Tennessee whiskey in front of her.

"are you worried about running into ch-"

"absolutely not." toni held a finger up to cut fangs off before he could finish her name. "we broke up seven years ago and haven't talked since. why the fuck would I care."

"maybe the same reason fangs is worried about seeing kevin."

"why are you bringing me into this." fangs punched sweet pea in the shoulder.

"you aren't denying it." sweet pea chuckled.

"okay maybe i'm a little worried about seeing kevin. but our breakup wasn't nearly as bad and toni and cheryl's."

"guys seriously. i'm not worried about seeing her. i'd rather not see her but if I do im not gonna have a freak out like fangs might. i've moved on. i'm getting married in a year. life is great."

"okay" sweet pea sang, bringing his beer bottle up to his lips with a chuckle.

"what if you and cheryl get re crowned as prom queens?" fangs asked.

"what if we _what_ now?" toni raised her eyebrows in shock.

"yeah they're going to have another vote at the dance. everyone who was on the ballot our senior year will be on there again." fangs explained.

"please tell me you're joking?"

"no i'm dead serious"

"look, everyone knows we're not together I doubt they would vote for us again. and what about veronica and archie? they'll be on the ballad too."

"so will betty and jughead. seeing as they're the only couple still together they'll probably win." sweet pea shrugged.

"ah you just don't want archie to have to slow dance with veronica." fangs chuckled.

"what about veronica?"

the former serpents all turned their heads as veronica lodge walked into to club. her heels clacking on the black tiled floor as she approached them.

"hey what are you doing here?" sweet pea smiled as he turned completely in his seat to face veronica.

"just got off work and thought i'd come say hello and get a drink, before things get crazy here." she wrapped her arms around sweet peas broad shoulders and gave two short pecks to his lips. "hi" she smiled.

"hi" sweet pea echoed.

"hi"

"hi"

fangs and toni said one after the other.

"hey" veronica greeted the two sitting on either side of sweet pea, "what were you all talking about?"

"the 10 year reunion next weekend." sweet pea answered.

"yeah and how sweets and toni would pass out if you two would have to slow dance with your exes when they re-announce prom king and queen... or queen and queen." fangs explained.

"okay I would not pass out" toni scoffed with an eye roll.

"yeah and neither would I idiot. if archibald has to dance with my girl it doesn't matter because she'll still be coming home with me." sweet pea said possessively and veronica smiles from ear to ear.

"you know it baby" she turned sweet pea around in his seat and stood between him and the bar in between his legs and ordered herself a drink.

"so you're not worried about seeing your ex?" fangs asked veronica.

"why would I be? we've both moved on. i'm sure we can be adults for one night." veronica replied.

"cheers to that." toni said and the two women clinked their glasses together.

-

"marcy could you come to my office please." cheryl spoke into the phone on her desk.

"right away miss blossom" her assistant replied and in less that 10 seconds she was walking through the glass door of her office.

"i just wanted to go over everything with you before I leave tomorrow." cheryl explained and her assistant took a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"did you book my hotel room?"

"yes ma'am, I emailed your reservation to you this morning."

"ah yes i see it right here" cheryl said looking at her computer screen.

"you informed jonathan about the meetings tomorrow and monday?"

"yes ma'am, he has been prepped."

"excellent, I expect to come back wednesday exactly the way i left it. and please before you leave today email all of my clients and tell them I will be on vacation so if they have any questions to contact you or jonathan. I don't want any calls while i'm away."

"yes. miss blossom. i'll be sure to inform everyone."

"thank you marcy, you're amazing."

"anytime miss blossom." marcy said and she exited her office.

-

cheryl walked through the large door of her mansion that was held open by a tall man in a black suit. she lived just on the outskirts of new york city. she made her way up the grand staircase to her bedroom.

cheryl lived alone in a 10 bedroom mansion. she hoped that she would have a family in the past, but now all she really cares about is her career.

when she opened the double doors to her bedroom she immediately stripped her clothes and headed straight for her large bathroom for a long relaxing shower.

about an hour later cheryl's body was draped in an eloquent night gown and was sitting atop expensive silk sheets as she scrolled through netflix on the giant tv screen that hung on her wall. just then there was a knock on her door.

"entrer" cheryl called out in her perfected french accent.

"miss blossom we have dinner prepared for you" Jeffery, cheryl's head butler, the man that held the door open for her, said as he entered her room

"may you send it up please, i'm exhausted and would like to dine in my room tonight."

"of course miss blossom." with that jeffery disappeared only to return 5 minuets later with her meal.

after finishing her meal cheryl found herself scrolling though facebook on her laptop as a reminder popped up for the 10 year reunion. curious, she clicked on the page, then clicked to see who has rsvp'd. she smiled as she saw most of her former vixens, including josie, betty and veronica had rsvp'd. she scrolled through all the names but froze when a certain name caught her attention.

she hovered her mouse over the name antoinette topaz. she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

she never thought toni would actually come to the reunion.

she hadn't spoken to, let alone seen toni since she stormed out of their apartment all those years ago.

 _fuck you toni, I hope I never see you again. you're dead to me._  those were the last words cheryl said to toni before walking out of their apartment and her life for good.

unlike toni, cheryl loved to flaunt her wealth and did it unapologetically. she couldn't wait to show everyone, especially toni, just how astounding her life has turned out to be.


	2. the town with pep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to riverdale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said the next update would be next tuesday but yeah that's too far so here ya go! chapter updates will be every tuesday and friday. this chapter is also a short one but don't worry we'll be getting into the nitty gritty in chapter 3 ;)

cheryl let out a light sigh as the large black suv passed the  _welcome to riverdale_ sign. she leaned her head against the tinted window as she watched the trees pass by the window. after about 10 more minuets her driver pulled into up to thistle house. he exited the car to open cheryl's door.

"i'll be back in about 30 minuets." cheryl said as she took her drivers extended hand and placed her heels on the ground.

cheryl's heels clacked on the hard concrete as she made her way towards the rustic wooden door. she rang the doorbell and waited a few moments before the door was opened.

"cheryl. it's so good to see you."

"hi martha. how is she?" cheryl asked as she entered the house.

martha, nana rose's care taker let out a sigh. "slowly getting worse as time passes."

cheryl sighed and her eyes watered as she enter the living room and saw her nana sitting on the couch.

her nana rose was diagnosed with dementia a few years ago. before getting the call about her nana's health cheryl hadn't stepped foot back in riverdale, but now she makes a point to return often to check on her.

"hi nana rose." cheryl said but frowned when her nana ignored her and stayed focused on the television.

"roseanne? cheryl is here. you remember cheryl, your granddaughter?" martha said softly bending down next to nana rose. she turned her head to look up and her eyes glimmered and her lips curled into a smile when she when she saw her granddaughter.

"cheryl dear, it's so nice to see you."

cheryl let out a breath of relief through a smile.

"it's great to see you too nana rose. I hope martha has been taking good care of you." cheryl said as she sat next to her on the couch.

"oh she has dear. how's the city life?"

cheryl smiled glad her grandmother still remembered where she lived.

"it's amazing." cheryl smiled.

"oh and how is little antoinette?"

cheryl's gritted her teeth through her smile as she tried to keep her composure calm. "nana rose, we aren't together anymore remember."

"oh that's right. my mistake."

she didn't blame her nana for not remembering, but oh how she wished she would remember this one piece of information. in the past few years cheryl would visit her nana at least once a month, and every single time since their break up she would always ask where antoinette was.

"that's okay nana."

"how's the city life dear?" nana rose repeat her earlier question and cheryl's heart nearly broke.

"amazing as always nana." cheryl smiled holding back tears.

-

after about 30 minuets of repeated but pleasant conversation cheryl was saying goodbye to her nana and martha.

"i'll stop by here again on sunday"

"how long are you staying?"

"i'll be leaving early tuesday morning."

"okay, we'll see you on sunday."

cheryl simply smiled and walked back to her car, the back door already opened by her driver.

"head to your hotel now miss blossom?" her driver asked once inside the drivers seat.

"yes. and once i'm there and settled you may take the rest of the day off. i will be contacting one of my old school chums." cheryl saw her driver smile at her through the rear view mirror and nod as he pulled out of the driveway.

-

" _hello_?"

"well if it isn't  _the_  grammy nominated singer josie mccoy. i'm so honored to be speaking with you." cheryl smiled as she heard josie chuckle on her end.

" _wait is this_ the _cheryl blossom, my favorite designer who designs every dress i wear on every carpet."_  josie joked back

"please tell me you're in riverdale."

 _"yes just got here this morning. where are you? i need to catch up with my best friend_."

"i'm residing at the five seasons of course"

_"okay i'll come to you. what room?"_

"306"

 _"alright girl i'll be there in about 15"_  josie said and they hung up.

on the clock there was a knock on the door 15 minuets later.

"josie!" cheryl squealed as she opened the door.

josie swung her arm from around her back to reveal a white bag with the pops logo.

cheryl crossed her hands across her chest. "ugh i love you!"

"i know you eat lobster on a daily now but i knew you couldn't resist a burger and fries from pops." josie said as she walked inside the hotel room.

"you know me so well."

after an embracing hug the girls sat down on the couch in the living room of the hotel room and dug into their food immediately.

"so any new music coming soon?" cheryl asked slipping a french fry in her mouth.

"there might possibly be an album coming in a couple of months"

"come on play something for me. i  _need_  a teaser." cheryl nudged her.

"nah ah. not this time boo. i love you girl but this one is special, and you have to wait like everyone else."

"alright fine." cheryl playfully rolled her eyes.

"how's the new york life treating you?"

"ugh, i love it so much. you should really move there."

"sorry but los angeles has my heart."

cheryl chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"but how's business?" josie asked.

"business is great. i have a new assistant named marcy. she is way better than that last imbecile i had."

"that's good cause you know i'm gonna need some new dresses soon. the vmas are coming up."

"you know i got you" cheryl said assuringly. josie was her, of course biased, favorite client. josie only wore her clothing to events.

"so... dating? girlfriend?" josie asked cautiously.

"you know i don't have time to date. too busy running an empire." cheryl said with a shrug.

"you can always make time cheryl." josie responded.

"what about you miss world tour? are you dating anyone?" cheryl asked trying to flip the script to get her best friend off her back. it worked.

"i am actually." josie smiled.

"oooh, do tell" cheryl smiled and shifted so she was facing her.

"his name is jamison. he's also a singer, but we aren't public yet, you know how the papz are"

"well? show me a picture" cheryl playfully demanded. josie pulled out her phone and scrolled through her camera roll and showed her a picture of the two of them.

"wow he is very handsome. i approve"

"thanks, you should hear him sing."

"is he coming to the reunion?" cheryl tilted her head.

"no, he's working unfortunately. he's finishing up the last leg of his tour."

cheryl nodded her head with an oh.

"so are you excited about the reunion?" josie asked after a few moments of silence.

"honestly, not really. i mean i am extremely happy to get re-acclimated with my former vixens. but i don't really know why i'm not excited."

"i... i heard toni is coming" josie pushed carefully.

"and i should care why?" cheryl raised an eyebrow.

"well you seem hesitant about this reunion and i just thought... maybe that was why. i know you guys left things off on a bad note-"

"a fucking horrible note" cheryl cut josie off.

"yeah... so maybe that's why you're-"

"let me stop you right there. i don't give a shit about toni topaz. i couldn't care less about seeing her." cheryl said as a matter of factly, her cheeks hot with anger.

"okay, my bad. but clearly she still gets under your skin."

"excuse me?" cheryl arched a brow again.

"if you couldn't care less about her you wouldn't be angry right now. which clearly you are."

_damn you josie for knowing me so well_ _._

"i'm not angry." cheryl jumped to defense mode, "but i hate her josie, i  _hate_  her. so yeah maybe the possibility of seeing her after all this time is getting to me."

josie simply nodded. she always wondered why cheryl never dated anybody after their breakup. she noticed how she completely distracted herself with work. josie asked her a few times and cheryl always gave her small half assed answers, saying things like 'i just love my job' or 'i don't have time to date'.

"okay i'm sorry. let's change the subject. tell me about this new spring line?" josie said and the conversation shifted back to their careers.

-

toni, vero and veronica were packed into toni's range rover, sweet pea and fangs following them on their motorcycles. all five of their suitcases also filled toni's car.

toni looked over and smiled at her fiancé as she gazed out the window, her hand resting on her thigh, thumb stroking back and fourth slowly.

"i've never seen so many trees." vero mumbled resting her chin on her hand.

"just wait city girl, this isn't even the half of it." toni chuckled.

20 minuets later they crossed over the town line and the infamous riverdale sign.

"the town with pep?" vero perked her head up.

"oh the peppiest" veronica said with slight sarcasm. "you know when there's no serial killers ravaging our town."

"oh yeah, toni told me about that. i still can't believe that happened. and his daughter, i don't know if i could remain her friend after that."

"i know from first hand, we couldn't blame her for her fathers poor choices." veronica replied.

"but she's actually nice though. we were serpents together for a couple years." toni added.

"ugh i can't wait to see your hometown baby," vero said excitedly.

"really? i couldn't tell. that's only like the 18th time you said that."

"okay shut up." vero smacked the tanned hand that was gripping her thigh. toni just smiled as the three girls fell back into a comfortable silence.

the black range rover turned into the parking lot of pops and pulled into a space right in front of the door, the two motorcycles pulling up next to them as their loud engines faded.

"welcome to the infamous pops chock'lit shop" toni made a huge gesture to pops once they exited the car. "best burger you will ever have, trust me."

toni grabbed vero's hand, veronica grabbing sweet pea's and fangs shoved his hands in his pockets as the group made their way inside the diner.

"do my eyes deceive me? veronica lodge, toni topaz, fangs fogarty and sweet pea all back in riverdale. i'm guessing you're here for the 10 year reunion." pop said cheerfully once the group was settled in a booth.

"we are and we're  _craving_  your food pop." veronica exaggerated.

"excellent. the usual for all of you? and i don't believe i know you." pop looked down a vero.

"pop this is my fiancé vero. you can just make her my usual too."

"alright, i'll get that right out to you guys. its so nice to have you back, and nice meeting you." pop disappeared back into the kitchen.

"man, i can't believe were back home." sweet pea sighed.

"after all these years, i never thought i'd be back." toni gazed out the window.

"this reunion is going to be interesting tomorrow huh?" fangs asked.

"to say the least." veronica replied.

sweet pea and veronica's head snapped up when the bell chimed.

"oh shit it's josie." sweet pea said. toni fangs a vero turned around from their side of the booth to see the singer standing at the counter talking to pop.

"i still can't believe she went to school with you guys. i love her music." vero said.

josie grabbed the white bag from pop and made her way back out the diner, not noticing her former classmates at their booth.

"there's a lot you aren't going to believe babe" toni responded turning back into the booth.

-

toni knocked her knuckles on the heavy door of her grandfathers trailer.

"you nervous?" she asked her fiancé

"a little." she replied honestly.

"don't be. he's gonna love you." toni reassured squeezing her hand.

a few moments later the door opened and her grandfather smiled widely.

"antionette." he said and she gave him a warm hug. "come inside." the couple followed him into the trailer and took a seat on the couch as he sat in his chair. "you must be vero."

"its so nice to meet you. toni has told me a lot about you." vero let out her voice slightly shaky, but smiling from ear to ear.

"likewise. so toni, hows the club?" he asked and vero furrowed her eyebrows slightly and her smile faded as he couldn't seem less interested in her. but he hadn't seen his granddaughter in 10 years and probably just wanted to catch up.

"its going great. business is booming. i never thought  _Topaz_  would be this popular."

"thats excellent. i always knew you had an eye for business. are you still taking pictures?" he asked.

"almost everyday." she smiled. "how are the serpents?"

"the serpents are still strong. after running the ghoulies out of town everything has been really peaceful. no gang wars, no dealing in drugs, and most of the current riverdale students are the top of their class." he explained.

"thats great. i've never been more proud."

"so how long are you in town 'till?"

"we're leaving tuesday morning, so i'll be back a few times to see you."

"i um... i heard cheryl is in town, i'm pretty sure she's going to the reunion. you going to be okay?"

"yes. i'm going to be fine. its been 7 years. we've both moved on. we can be civil adults for one night." her grandfather nodded but toni could see in his eyes that he didn't fully believe her. "alright well i think we're gonna get going, we were up pretty early today. need some rest before tomorrow. but i'll stop by again probably sunday."

toni gave her grandfather a hug and they said their goodbyes before the couple headed back to their car.

-

toni exited the shower and dried off before brushing her teeth and throwing on a tank top and shorts. she exited the bathroom and saw her fiancé sitting the the edge of the bed talking into her cell phone.

"talk to you later... yeah, i love you too... bye." she hung up the phone and nearly jumped when she turned and saw toni standing next to the bed.

"who was that?" toni asked.

"oh- um- just my mom."

toni nodded and climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers. she lifted her arm to allow her fiancé to snuggle into her side.

"goodnight love" toni mumbled tiredly

"goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the 10 year reunion. cheryl and toni reunite for the first time in 7 years. will they be cordial or will all hell break loose? find out tuesday.
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	3. go bulldogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for the 10 year reunion! this chapter we catch up with betty, jughead and archie. we also find out why toni and cheryl broke up and why cheryl hates her. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz

toni groaned and shuffled under the large comforter as she was awoken by a loud banging sound.

"babe get the door." vero mumbled and lightly kicked toni under the covers.

toni groaned louder and reluctantly dragged her tired body out of the warm cocoon of the large blankets. toni swung the door open to reveal sweet pea and fangs wearing their serpent jackets. "what!"

"i texted and called you." sweet pea held his phone in the air and shook it.

"i was sleeping dummy. it's-" toni leaned back to look at the clock on the wall. "9 am. why are you banging on my door?"

"get dressed and put on your serpent jacket. fp wants to take us all out for breakfast."

"us who?"

"me, you, fangs, jug, betty-"

"deadeye?" toni asked referring to the redheads nickname, refusing to speak her actual name.

"she was invited but i doubt she'll show up." fangs replied.

"now come on get dressed i'm hungry as shit." sweet pea said impatiently patting his stomach.

"alright i'll meet you in the lobby in 10" toni sighed.

fangs saluted before the boys exited down the hall. toni entered their en suite and washed her face and brushed her teeth. she applied natural looking make up and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. she made her way back to the bedroom and took out an outfit from her suitcase on the floor.

"where are you going?" vero said laying on her back, turning her head to look at her fiancé.

"fp wants to take some of the serpents out for breakfast. i'll be back in a couple of hours." toni explained. she dressed herself in black ripped jeans, a grey crop top and her black heeled boots. she slipped her arms through the sleeves her serpent jacket and shrugged it on her shoulders. she leaned over the bed to kiss her fiancé goodbye before exiting the room.

-

"hey you made it!" fp exclaimed as he, betty and jughead rose from the booth they were sitting at. the 6 serpents all exchanged hugs before settling down in the booth.

"congratulations you two. you must be so happy." toni said to betty and jughead across the table.

"thanks, we are. we've been trying for a while now." betty said interlacing her fingers with the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"what's been going on with you though topaz? we haven't heard from you in years." jughead asked.

"i know, sorry for being so m.i.a, i've just been so focused on the club-"

"and other things. look at that bling." fp said motioning to toni's left hand that lay rested on the table.

"yeah, you can't even see where the titanic hit it." jughead joked as betty lifted toni's hand to get a better look at the large diamond on her finger.

"when's the big day?" betty asked.

"we don't have an actual day set yet but we were thinking june of next year. you'll meet her at the reunion tonight."

"oh great." betty smiled.

"speaking of weddings. sweet pea? when are you gonna man up and ask veronica?" fp smirked.

"yeah you two have been dating for what, almost four years now?" jughead asked.

"i mean we've talked about it but we're in no rush. we're just enjoying our lives together. plus we just moved in together a little over a year ago." sweet pea explained and everyone just nodded in understanding.

"so has anyone heard from cheryl? i texted her this morning but she didn't respond." fp asked unaware of the door he just opened.

everyone tensed up and awkwardly glanced at toni.

"she's probably avoiding me." toni deadpanned keeping her eyes on the table.

"i know you two broke up but i thought you'd at least be friends. you two were so in love-"

"dad-" jughead interrupted.

"no it's cool." toni raised her hand up to stop him. "you may not know this fp but we didn't just breakup. we ended gruesomely. so i'm not surprised she doesn't want to see me cause she's the last person i wanna see too." toni said monotonously.

fp raked his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "sorry i- i didn't know how bad it was."

"it's all good." toni shrugged in response.

thankfully pop came over to their table to take their orders and they fell back into a more enjoyable conversation.

-

cheryl walked into her hotel room, sweat dripping from her eyebrows down her face and neck and in between her cleavage. she'd just come back from an early run. she took her headphones out of her ears and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch and made her way to the kitchen to make a protein shake. just as she set her phone down on the counter it buzzed.

 **FP - my serpents [8:30am]**  
hey guys! i know you're back in riverdale and i would love to take you out for breakfast this morning around 9:30. hope to see you all there.

cheryl squinted at her phone

_why the fuck am i in this group message?_

another text came through from sweet pea saying he'd be there. she rolled her eyes and put her phone on do not disturb before turning her attention back to her smoothie.

after drinking her smoothie and taking a long hot shower and relaxing for a few hours cheryl turned her phone back on and texted josie.

 **cheryl 11:30 am**  
you busy? let's get brunch.

 **josie 11:32 am**  
yes! pops?

cheryl almost said no but it's been two hours since the serpents got breakfast and she was sure they would be gone by now.

 **cheryl 11:32**  
sure! my driver and i will pick you up in about 15.

 **josie 11:33**  
see you soon.

-

"thanks pop" josie said as pop tate set down two plates of bacon, toast and fruit in front of both girls.

"so... i talked to veronica yesterday." josie started.

"really? how is she? you're the only person i've really kept up with since college."

"she's good. you know she and sweet pea have been dating for like 4 years?"

cheryl's eyes widened in surprise. "you're joking."

"nope."

"wow i did not see that coming." cheryl forked a strawberry into her mouth.

"yeah she said he was acting all jealous about the revote-"

"what revote?" cheryl cut josie off mid sentence.

"oh you don't know?" josie asked and cheryl shook her head and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"cheryl, they're doing a revote for prom king and queen and the same couples that were on the ballot our senior year will be on the ballot again tonight." josie and explained and she could physically see the redheads entire demeanor change.

"please tell me you're joking." cheryl swallowed thickly.

"nope. but hey, betty and jughead are probably gonna win. i mean they are the only couple nominated that's still together."

cheryl nodded and relaxed a bit. of course betty and jughead would win. they have to win. there is no way in hell cheryl would want be crowned again if it meant toni was her queen. no way in  _hell_.

-

"babe come on! everyone is downstairs waiting for us." toni shouted from the living room of their hotel room.

"i'm coming! don't rush me!" vero shouted back and toni rolled her eyes. she looked at her phone when she felt it buzz in her hand.

 **sweet pea 6:50 pm**  
where the hell are you two tiny? we're gonna be late.

 **toni 6:50 pm**  
we're coming. you know vero takes forever to get ready.

toni turned around when she heard their bedroom door open and her jaw dropped.

"wow" toni said as she moved closer to her fiancé

"wow yourself" vero replied.

toni was wearing a simple skin tight black dress that stopped at her upper thighs with black heels. her hair was straight and hung down her back. vero was wearing a long navy velvet dress with a slit down the left leg and black heels, her hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"i can't believe i get to walk into my old high school with the hottest woman in the world." toni rested her arms on vero's shoulders and she placed her hands on toni's hips. they leaned in for a sweet single kiss.

"okay let's go. the boys and ronnie are waiting."

-

toni pulled up in front of the school. once they all exited the car toni threw her keys at the valet before taking vero's hand in her own.

"woo topaz! nice wheels"

toni looked up as reggie mantle was standing at the bottom of the steps smoking a cigarette.

"thanks reggie. good to see you" toni said as the group passed him and they made their way into the old high school.

after checking in at the table in the hallway the group headed towards the gym, toni and vero hand in hand, veronica and sweet pea's hands wrapped around each others waist and fangs trailing behind them, his hands shoved in his pants pockets. they walked through the double doors and scanned the decorated gym. half of their class dancing and the other half standing around drinking punch and catching up.

"hey look man, there's kevin." sweet pea said hitting the back of his hand against fangs' chest.

"oh shit. should i- should i go say hi or something?" fangs said nervously adjusting his black tie.

"yes, go" toni pushed him forward. he looked back at his friends as he made his way towards his ex boyfriend.

"speaking of exes" toni said as she pointed towards the punch bowl. none other than archie andrews was talking to one of the former bulldogs. as if he could feel the eyes on the back of his head he turned around and immediately locked eyes with veronica. he waved to the man he was talking to and walked towards the group. sweet pea's grip around veronica waist tightened and and she patted her hand on his side reassuringly.

"toni topaz. i haven't seen you since graduation. you look really good." archie said giving toni a hug, she reciprocated it with a smile. she forgot how much of a sweet heart this redheaded man was.

"good to see you too. i see you're really embracing that beard." toni said noticing the thick, shaped beard on his face.

"yeah after no shave november last year i just couldn't get rid of it." he chuckled stoking his hand over the beard. he looked down and eyes went wide once he noticed the ring on toni's left hand. he reached down and lifted her hand in his. "wow nice rock. congratulations"

"thanks. this is my fiancé, vero"

"it's nice to meet you." archie shook her hand with a smile which vero returned. he turned his head to the couple standing next to them.

"veronica, sweet pea. its really nice to see you both."

"yeah you too. how's the band?" veronica asked.

"not as famous as josie of course but we're booked pretty much every weekend."

veronica nodded. archie took notice of the way they were wrapped around each other.

"you two look happy. it really warms my heart to see you've found true love. and sweet pea, you lucked out with her, i'm really glad you're the one making her happy. i always thought you were a good guy back in high school." archie stuck his right hand out. sweet pea withdrew his hand from around veronica's waist and shook his extended hand firmly.

"i'm the one that lucky man." sweet pea replied. 

"well, see ya 'round" archie nodded and walked away from the group, and they all made their way to the punch table.

"that archie is a good guy." sweet pea said reattaching his hand around veronicas waist.

"oh please 5 minuets ago you were ready to have a spit battle." toni laughed.

"oh shut up tiny."

"looks like fangs and kevin are having a nice reunion." veronica said and they all turned their eyes to see fangs and kevin laughing.

"why did they ever break up again?" veronica asked.

"kevin being overseas was hard for them. they said they'd wait for each other but when kevin returned they just stopped communicating." toni said with a shrug.

"well would you look at that. everyone is being civil with their exes. can't wait to see what happens when cheryl gets here." sweet said.

as if on cue the red head struts into the gym with josie by her side.

"speak of the devil" veronica motioned her head towards the door of the gym

cheryl is, of course, wearing a long red dress with a slit on the side showing off her leg. her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail and she's sporting her signature red lipstick.

much like they did when they first arrived cheryl and josie scanned the gym to see who was present. cheryl's eyes locked on toni's from across the gym and if looks could kill both girls would be dead. you could literally feel the fucking tension in the air.

vero placed her pointer finger under under toni's chin and turned her face to look at her. toni eyes immediately softened.

"dance with me?" vero asked. toni smiled and took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

cheryl face was struck with disgust and she rolled her eyes. she already hated that she and toni were in the same room but the fact that she was with someone really itched her skin. cheryl and toni deleted each others numbers and blocked each other on all social media sites so she had no idea she was dating anyone.

she watched the couple dance together and she glared at them through squinted eyes. it was as if everyone else in the room disappeared and they only had eyes for each other.

_i fucking hate her._

toni wrapped her hands around vero's neck and cheryl noticed the ring on toni's finger. cheryl audibly scoffed and marched towards the drink table, josie furrowed her brows and followed her.

"hey cheryl, whats wrong?" josie asked as cheryl filled her cup with punch.

"i  _hate_  that fucking bitch." cheryl said. "why does she get to be fucking happy."

"cheryl are you... jealous?" josie pressed carefully and instantly regretted it when cheryl's head snapped up.

"are you kidding me? hell no. but after-" cheryl stopped mid sentence.

"after what?"

"forget it. i'm not going to let her ruin my night. come on, lets go find the vixens."

-

2 hours have passed and toni and vero spent majority of that time on the dance floor, taking breaks to get something to drink and catch up with her classmates.

cheryl conversed with her former squad most of the night, telling them all about the multi million dollar company she started from scratch. cheryl loved a good brag.

other than the stare down that occurred when cheryl first arrived the ex girlfriends haven't seen each other's faces since.

 _thank God_.

toni and vero were in the middle of the dance floor, sweet pea and veronica on one side, fangs and kevin on the other. suddenly the music stops and there's a high pitch squeal coming from the microphone feedback.

"riverdale high class of 2020! how we doin' tonight?" principle weatherbee announced on the microphone, getting a loud cheer from the crowd in response. "that's what i like to hear. it's so great to have all of you back in these halls once again. well, you all have been voting all night and now, it's about that time to announce the 10 year reunion prom royalty!"

toni tensed.

"and... your... prom king and queen is..."

please don't say it.

_please don't say it_

"come on betty and jughead" toni mumbled under her breath.

"oh wow. for the second time!" weatherbee cheered

_fuck no!_

"toni topaz and cheryl blossom"

about half the crowd clapped and cheered. veronica, sweet pea and fangs turned to look at toni, worry covering their faces.

"toni? cheryl? come on up and claim your crowns" weatherbee said into the mic.

toni turned to look at vero, her eyes were soft but she could see a hint of jealousy in them.

"it's okay." she simply said with a tight lipped smile.

toni cupped her cheeks and gave her a soft kiss before making her way up to the stage. the applause started again as a spotlight followed her. once on the stage she smiled awkwardly as her former principal placed the crown on her head. that smile faded when she saw cheryl leaving the gym.

she rolled her eyes and before her brain could process what she was doing she quickly ran off the stage and out of the gym to follow the red head.

_what the hell are you doing?_

toni slammed the front door of the school open and she saw cheryl trudging down the stairs.

"typical" toni spoke and cheryl froze and turned to face the former serpent.

"excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"typical. cheryl. blossom." toni spoke each word in rhythm with her feet hitting each step, slowly making her way down the stairs. "always a coward. running from her problems."

"you better shut it down right now topaz." cheryl rose to higher step.

"or what  _bombshell_?"

they were now at eye level. cheryl squinted her eyes at that nickname.

"bitch." cheryl scoffed and turned to walk back down the stairs.

"see, there you go again. always fucking running. that's why i broke up with your coward ass."

"excuse me?" cheryl asked again turning around to face her ex.

"you've been itching to tell me off since we first made eye contact. so go ahead, say what you've been wanting to say for the past seven years." toni stepped down so she was eye level with the redhead again. "say it." toni said between gritted teeth.

"you want me to say it? fine, i'll say it. i hate you. i  _fucking_  hate you. you come in here flashing your new fiancé, throwing your fucking happiness in everyone's faces. i fucking hate it. why do you get to be happy now?"

"why should you care?" toni responded tilting her head to the side.

"i don't." cheryl scoffed and tried to walk away again, only to be stopped by toni's words again.

"clearly you do. so why don't you stop being a little bitch and just say-"

"i asked you first!" cheryl shouted.

-

" _so, antoinette topaz, will you marry me?" cheryl said on bended knee in the middle of their apartment._

_"cheryl i- i- i can't" toni stuttered._

_"are you serious?" cheryl said closing the ring box and standing to her feet._

_"i'm dead serious." toni replied._

_"wow. okay." cheryl threw the ring down on their couch and made her way to their front door._

_"running again? surprise surprise."_

_cheryl stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels to face toni._

_"see this is why i can't marry you."_

_"what?" cheryl said inching closer to toni._

_"you're fucking immature. every time we have a disagreement you run away instead of facing the problem. then you come back and try to buy me back with some fucking jewelry. how do you expect our marriage to work if we don't even work as girlfriends?"_

_"wait. what are you trying to say?" cheryl bit back tears._

_"i'm tired cheryl." toni rolled her head back and around back to eye level. "this relationship just makes me tired all the time. we fight more than we talk now and i'm tired of it. i'm tired of you."_

_cheryl stumbled back on her feet as if toni's words just punched her in the gut._

_"wow after all we've been through. this is how it's gonna end? everyone leaves me but i never thought you would too."_

_"no! you don't get to throw that in my face cheryl! i have been here for you through thick and thin. i've done nothing but love you. i loved you as best i could but you still fucking run from me."_

_"wait a minute... **loved**?"_

_toni didn't respond. cheryl, for the first time saw coldness in her eyes. it killed her._

_"you don't love me anymore?"_

_toni was silent._

_"answer me antoinette!" cheryl's voice got louder._

_toni was silent._

_"tell me you love me or i'm fucking gone!" cheryl screamed._

_"i can't do this anymore!" toni shouted back._

_toni's face turned when she felt a sharp sting on her left cheek. she froze like that for a second before turning back slowly to look in cheryl's eyes. nothing but hate. cheryl gasped when she felt toni's hand strike her face right back. she brought her hand up to rest on her cheek._

_"fuck you toni, i hope i never see you again. you're dead to me!" cheryl screamed trough her tears. she turned around and ran out of their apartment slamming the door behind her. that was the last time toni saw cheryl._

_the following week, josie came and packed up all of cheryl's things. toni didn't even bother to ask where cheryl was. she didn't care._

-

"we weren't ready and you fucking know it." toni said through gritted teeth. "all you ever did was run, just like you're running now."

cheryl stepped closer to toni so their faces were a few inches apart, using her height to her advantage.

"you're right, i ran. i ran all the time. but i don't  _ever_  remember you chasing after me."

toni opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what to say but no words came out.

she was right.

fuck.

cheryl turned once again and this time toni let her go, once again not chasing her.

 _why should i? fuck her_.

toni turned around to see vero standing at the top of the stairs.

shit.

-

"baby will you talk to me? you haven't said anything since we left the dance." toni said as the couple entered their hotel room. vero ignored her as they walked into the bedroom. "so you're ignoring me now?" toni rolled her eyes. she watched as her fiancé struggled to undo her own zipper.

"here let me help" toni walked up her and reached for the zipper and vero backed away.

"i got it"

"clearly you don't just let me he-"

"i said i got it!" vero snapped.

"okay what's your problem?" toni snapped back.

"i thought you didn't care about her?"

"who?"

"fucking cheryl, who else?!" vero shouted, finally getting her zipper undone.

"i don't."

vero scoffed before brushing past toni and making her way into their en suite.

"babe you're seriously not mad are you?" toni shouted as she sat on the edge of the bed to remove her heels.

"yeah i am. you fucking went after her."

"it wasn't even like that."

vero didn't respond.

toni undressed and redressed into a giant t-shirt she caught at a knicks game. a couple minutes later vero came out of the bathroom bare faced wearing joggers and a white t-shirt. she sat down on the mattress rather forcefully.

"you're still mad" toni said more as a statement than a question.

"yeah i'm still mad toni. you haven't seen this bitch in seven years, and the first chance you get you chase after her. i thought you hated her."

"i never said i hated her."

fuck fuck fuck.

"oh wow. WOW" vero said as she rose from the bed.

"baby that came out wrong. i didn't mean it how you think i meant it."

"what do you mean then toni!?"

"i meant that i have no feelings for her at all, hate, like, love. nothing. i just don't care about her at all."

"okay, well why did you go after her at the reunion then?"

toni opened and closed her mouth. she furrowed her brow in confusion. she honestly had no idea.

_why did i go after her?_

_say something._

_say anything._

_your fiancé is fucking pissed just say SOMETHING._

"just as i fucking thought." vero brushes past toni's shoulder and started repacking her suitcase.

dammit.

"i know you're not fucking packing right now?" toni turned around as she heard the ruffling of her suitcase.

"yes i am. i'm not about to stay here any longer. i came here to meet your friends, see your hometown, not to get sucked into your high school college drama bull shit."

"wow you're fucking running." toni let out a hysterical laugh. "you know you're no better than-"

within a second vero was inches away from toni's face.

"don't you dare compare me to that bitch. don't you dare." vero pushed toni back by her shoulder with her pointer finger. "i'm not running away. we're both heated right now and need some space before we say something we might regret, like you almost just did."

vero went back to packing. toni sat back on the bed with a huff and watched her fiancé pack in silence. once she was done she slipped on a jacket and stood in front of the bed.

"i know you're mad, i'm mad too. but i love you, i'll see you at home." vero said. toni stared at her but didn't reply.

_just say it._

toni sighed. "i love you too."

with that vero was out the door.

when toni heard the hotel door slam shut she let a tear fall from her eyes.

_go after her._

_get up._

_go after her._

toni rolled over on her side and she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archie is such a sweetheart. will kangs rise? cheryl proposed to toni and she said no. wow, never saw that coming. next chapter is gonna be... woooo. see you friday!
> 
> also i want to clarify that this is partly au because i don't ever see choni actually being this cruel to each other. i just really love angst.
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	4. in our bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is completely toni focused. buckle up cause this one is.... woooo... angsty. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! updating today instead of tomorrow because one of my besties is graduating from college tomorrow and i wont have time to update. chapter 5 will be updated on monday and 6 will be next friday.
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz

toni's heels clunked as she climbed the wooden steps of her grandfathers trailer. she knocked on the heavy door and her gaze fell down to her feet as she waited a few moments before it was opened. she looked up at her grandfather and he could tell something was wrong. it was written on her face.

"come in" he backed away making room for toni to walk inside. she drug her feet and sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"coffee?" he asked from the kitchen.

"yes please."

he entered the living and sat the mug down on the coffee table in front of her before taking his seat in his chair.

"where's that fiancé of yours?" he asked taking a sip from his own mug.

toni let out another long sigh.

"what happened?"

"we got into a stupid fight. and honestly she overreacted." toni blurted out. she repositioned herself and swung her right leg over her left.

"what happened toni? the full story."

toni scratched her head and went into detail about what happened. she told him about seeing cheryl for the first time since her breakup, about how she and vero danced basically all night. about how she and cheryl were re-crowned prom queens, and chasing after her. she finished with telling him about her fight with cheryl and with vero, and how vero left.

"so i guess the question is, why did you chase after cheryl?"

toni sighed again. "i- i honestly have no idea. just seeing her run away again made me furious."

"do you still have feelings for her?"

"what? no. absolutely not."

"toni, i've lived on this earth a lot longer than you have and have been through things that you haven't even gone through yet. and you may not realize it now but it sounds to me like you still care about her. even if it is way deep down."

"grandpa. i don't have feelings for her. i'm in love with vero, cheryl is my past and that's where she's gonna stay, in my past."

"you really love vero?"

"yes. i really do." toni replied firmly.

"then why are you still here, and not in new york fighting for her?"

toni opened and closed her mouth, her eyes widened with realization. she stood to her feet and gave her grandfather a hug.

"thank you grandpa. so much." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and bursted out of the trailer, determination on her mind and her heart.

-

"i'm going back to new york, today" toni said to veronica, sweets and fangs. they were sitting in the living room of veronica and sweet peas hotel room eating the lunch toni stopped to get for them from pops.

"why?" fangs asked.

"is this about vero?" sweet pea added.

"yes, we had a stupid fight and she left. so i need to go after her and make it right."

"what about our luggage?" sweet mumbled, his mouth full of his burger.

"really baby? that's what you're worried about right now?" veronica rolled her eyes as sweet pea shrugged. "don't worry toni, we'll figure it out. just go get your girl."

"thanks v." toni rose to her feet. "wish me luck."

"good luck tiny" fangs said.

"good luck" sweet pea added.

-

the drive back to manhattan was surprisingly fast. mostly because the whole drive she was practicing in her head what she would say to her fiancé. also because something that a certain redhead said to her played on repeat in her mind.

_i don't ever remember you chasing after me._

maybe if toni had chased after cheryl their relationship wouldn't have turned out so bad. but it was too late for that. their story ended and she was not about to make the same mistake with vero.

toni pulled into the parking garage of her apartment building. she grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk and made her way to the elevator. when she got to the door of their apartment she unlocked it and made her way inside.

"babe i'm home" toni called out but there was no answer.

she left her suitcase in the living room and made her way towards her bedroom. as she inched closer to the door the faint sound of moaning hits her ears. toni furrowed her brows and quietly tip toed closer and leaned her ear up against the door. she heard her fiancé moaning. she'd know that moan anywhere.

_i know damn well she better be fucking herself._

toni took a deep breath to prepare herself before opening the door and lo and behold she saw her fiancé riding some girls face. her heart shattered and anger quickly rose from the depths of her core and she was sure smoke was coming out of her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL" toni screamed at an octave she didn't even know she could reach.

vero and the mystery girl scrambled away from each other and quickly covered themselves with the comforter.

"toni, i- i didn't think you'd be home till tuesday." vero nervously breathed out trying to catch her breath.

"oh i'm sorry for coming home early! please continue!" toni shouted and slammed their bedroom door.

"toni!" vero called out.

toni started started pacing the floor and about 20 seconds later vero and the mystery girl came out of the room dressed.

"i can't believe you. i can't  _BELIEVE_  YOU!" toni started panting, her chest rising and falling quickly. her forehead was sweating, her hands were shaking and her vision was blurry. she had never been this fucking  _furious_.

"toni baby calm down." vero said cautiously reaching out to toni.

"calm down!  _CALM DOWN!_  we had a little fight and you run off to the first pussy you see!" toni laughed hysterically. "and in  _OUR_  fucking bed!"

"okay maybe i should go babe." the mystery girl said.

**_what the fuck._ **

toni saw red.

"babe!? BABE!? how long has this been going on!?"

"only like a year" the girl said nonchalantly. vero cursed under her breath.

_not fucking helping._

"A YEAR!" toni never thought her voice could get this high. "we got engaged 10 months ago and you've been fucking this bitch for a year!"

"who are you calling a bitch" the girl bit at toni.

"okay cris, can you please just go." vero pleaded.

"okay. when you figure  _this_  out call me." cris said before exiting the apartment.

it took everything in toni to not punch her square in the jaw but she was more furious with the girl still standing in front of her.

"okay baby-"

"don't. fucking. call me that." toni interrupted, in no mood for pet names right now.

"please let me explain."

"oh please explain how you could cheat on me for _a year_ , even after  _you_  proposed to me!" toni said at a less volume but with just as much venom.

"it started as a one time thing, a mistake. we were fighting and-"

"that's not a fucking excuse to cheat. if you wanted to be with another woman you should've just broke up with me!"

"but i didn't want another woman i wanted you. i  _want_  you. and i knew what we me and cris were doing was wrong, that's why i proposed. to show you how much i wanted to be with you forev-"

"what a minute" toni raised a hand to interrupt vero. "you proposed to me because you felt bad about cheating on me?" toni said in a much calmer voice which had vero shaking with nerves.

"well... when you... put it that way... it sounds bad."

toni scratches her head and starts pacing again. vero cringes and takes a step back.

"bab- toni you're making me nervous" vero says with a shaky breath. she's never seen toni this mad before.

hell, toni's never  _been_  this mad before.

toni stops pacing and clenches her fist, digging her nails into her palms.

"you didn't deny it." toni says chuckling hysterically.

"deny what?" vero asks cautiously.

"that you only proposed to me because  _you_  felt bad for cheating on me." toni's voice was gradually getting louder again.

"i mean yes that's  _one_  of the reasons why i proposed when i did. but it's also because i love you. i do, i love you so much. and i really do wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

vero's words only seemed to make toni more furious as her breathing picked up again.

"bullshit!"

"what?" vero tensed as toni shook her head vigorously and started pacing again. vero took another step back.

"so, so you... yoouuuu" she pointed a finger at vero as she continued pacing. "you propose to me because you felt bad about cheating. then you CONTINUED TO  _FUCKING CHEAT_! HA! here i was happy as shit and this whole time you had a side bitch!" toni is laughing again. "OH! and you got  _so_  mad at ME for chasing my ex, when  _all_  i did was tell her off, while you've been fucking that bitch right under my nose!" toni's screaming again.

"what do you want me to say?" vero's voice cracks as tears threaten her eyes.

"first of all stop fucking crying cause you aren't getting any pity from me. second, i want to know why? why huh?" toni steps closer to vero who tries to step back again but comes in contact with the bedroom door.

"i wanted to end it toni i did. but i couldn't. i- i love her too toni."

toni shakes with anger. she clenches her fist more forcefully, breaking the skin of her palms from her fingernails. she wants to punch her. she wants to  _fucking_  hurt her. toni swings her hand back and vero closes her eyes and prepares for the fist to come in contact with her face.

"fuck!" vero flinched as toni punched a clean hole through the wall right next to the door frame. small circles of blood dropped onto the floor but toni was so livid she didn't even feel any pain or notice she was bleeding.

"i'm done." toni says lowly almost inaudibly.

"what?" vero gasped.

"i'm done! i'm fucking done! we're fucking done!" toni pulled her engagement ring off her finger. she held it up and dropped it to the floor, hearing it ding as it made contact with the hard wood floor. toni backed away walked toward the front door grabbing her purse and exiting without a second glance.

toni collapsed against the closed door sobbing into her hands, her breathing ragged. after a couple minutes she climbed to her feet and drug herself down the hall.

where was she supposed to go? all her friends were still in riverdale.

-

she unlocked the back door to her club, re-locking it once on the inside. she made her way down the dark hall, turning on the overhead lights once inside the main area. she walked over to the bar and took a new bottle of whiskey off the shelf. she twisted off the cap, discarding it on the floor, and brought the bottle to her lips, taking a huge gulp. she squeezed her eyes and shook her head as the dark liquor burned her throat.

she spent majority of the night drinking, crying, screaming, and kicking over the club's furniture. she shattered a few glasses on the floor and some thrown at the wall. she punched the wall again, this time crying out in pain as her already bleeding knuckles came in contact with the hard tile. she slammed her back against the wall gripping the whiskey in her hand for dear life. sobbing, she brought the bottle to her lips taking 3 huge gulps. she knew she was wasted because she couldn't even taste the liquor anymore.

"fuck her" toni slurred to herself. "broke my fucking heart" toni took another swig from the bottle. "fuck you vero! fuck you!" toni shouted, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty club. "I HATE YOU" toni wailed. she the threw the almost empty bottle across the club and it shattered as it came in contact with a wall.

toni slid down the wall and fell over on her side. the room was fucking spinning and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. she curled into a ball and fucking sobbed. all she felt was pain.

-

"hello?" sweet pea answered his phone around 9:00am

" _hey pea it's drew. i just got to the club to do some inventory and found toni passed out on the floor and the place is kinda trashed. i think she's wasted."_

"oh shit. uh, did you wake her up?" sweet pea asked sitting up in the bed, causing veronica to stir awake.

" _no not yet. i didn't know if i should_."

"okay well wake her up and see what's wrong, and try and sober her up. we're gonna head back today instead of tomorrow. tell her we'll be there in a few hours."

" _okay see you soon._ "

"thanks man, bye."

"what happened?" veronica groaned sitting up.

"drew found toni passed out at the club. he said the place was trashed and she's fucking wasted."

"i'm guessing things with vero didn't go so well" veronica sighed.

"guess not, cause tiny only drinks like that if she's really pissed or really sad. and seeing how she trashed her own club, i'm gonna go with really pissed."

"or both." veronica said.

"alright let's get ready, i'll text fangs. oh shit what about our suitcases? we can't take those on the bikes."

"i'll call kevin, ask him to take me and our luggage back, maybe he can stay for a couple days."

sweet pea nodded and the couple started getting ready.

-

"toni" drew kneeled down next to toni and shook her lightly. "hey boss" drew shook her a little harder. her eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"drew?" she asked as her vision slowly cleared up. he helped her sit up and she brought her hand up to hold her head and she groaned.

"here." drew said as he handed her two advil and a glass of water. "one of the glasses you didn't break" drew chuckled and toni groaned again as she slowly remembered what happened last night. "i'm brewing some decaf coffee and i ordered you some breakfast, help you cure this hangover. i see someone got into the inventory last night."

toni's eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"oh shit boss i- i didn't mean to make you upset i- don't quite know what's going on."

"vero has been cheating on me for a year." toni's voice strangled out, throat sore from all the screaming and crying.

drew noticed toni's bloody knuckles. "you didn't- beat her did you?" drew asked with a nervous chuckle.

"i punched a wall. then... another wall" toni chuckled which turned into a cry.

"alright come on boss let's get some coffee in you." drew helped her up and sat her at the bar and he fixed her a cup of coffee.

-

a few hours later the front door of the club opened and in walked veronica, sweet pea, fangs and kevin. they looked around and saw drew sitting on the couch of the vip section, toni's head lying in his lap. she was out cold.

"hey what happened?" sweet pea asked.

"yeah we heard this place was the aftermath of a war." veronica added as they made their way toward the couch.

"yeah i got here and the place was trashed and she was balled up in a corner. i cleaned up while she ate her breakfast." drew explained.

"did she say why she trashed her own club?" fangs asked.

all four of them noticed the sad look that fell on drew's face. "you should really ask her for yourself."

veronica leaned down on her knees and shook toni's shoulder.

"toni? toni?" she said lightly and she stirred awake.

"ronnie? pea?... kevin? what are you guys doing back?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes. they were puffy and bloodshot from all the crying she's done in the past couple hours.

"drew called us. he said he found you asleep in here and the place was trashed." sweet pea said taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"what happened toni?" veronica asked.

"when i got back yesterday i caught vero fucking some bitch in  _our_  bed. she's been cheating on me with that bitch for a year. a whole year." toni said through clenched teeth.

"damn toni, that's fuck up." fangs said as he kneeled down if front of her.

"what happened to your hand?" veronica asked noticing the white gauze wrapped around her knuckles.

"i punched a couple walls." toni said nonchalantly.

"listen toni." veronica said squeezing herself between toni and her boyfriend and placed her hand on her knee. "i know that this is fresh. and it's okay to be angry. and it's okay to cry. but you have to know you deserve so much better than her."

"i loved her v. i thought she was it." toni said as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"i know tiny. but veronica is right. you deserve way better than her." sweet pea added softly.

"what if- what if i never find love again? she broke my heart."

"aw honey" veronica wrapped her arms around toni and her head fell on her shoulder as she broke down again. sweet pea placed his hand on toni's knee and fangs and drew rubbed their hands up and down her back. kevin kneeled down and wrapped his arms around all of them.

toni was heartbroken but she was extremely grateful to have her best friends comforting her right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo girl toni is HURTING. fuck you vero!
> 
> thanks for reading and see y'all on monday :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	5. she was right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is completely cheryl focused. we're picking up right after the reunion, and cheryl has a very important conversation with nana rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz

"but i don't  _ever_  remember you chasing after me." cheryl squinted her eyes one last time before turning on her heels and descending down the last few stairs.

cheryl walked up to the valet stand, the guy sitting on the stool unaware of her presence.

"um excuse me" cheryl said sharply causing the man to perk up quickly.

"oh sorry, didn't expect anyone to be leaving for another hour." he scrambled. "um, name?"

"blossom" she said shortly.

"alright i'll get your car right away." he said searching for her keys.

"hurry up would you, i'd like to go home before the sun comes up." she said impatiently. the guy found her key and basically ran out of the booth towards her car.

she tapped her red nails on the stand and tapped her red heel covered foot on the ground waiting for her car to arrive. a few minutes later the cherry red impala made its way down the street and came to a stop in front of her. she decided to drive the classic car tonight because, you know, nostalgia. she slid in the drivers seat of her car without even saying thank you and her tires screeched as she zoomed out of the riverdale parking lot.

fucking bitch.

_fucking bitch._

how dare she talk to me like that.

cheryl quickly wiped the tear that fell from her eye.

-

a couple hours had passed and cheryl was laying in her bed, face bare, pajamas on, watching netflix on her laptop.

there was a knock on the door.

cheryl huffed as she paused her movie and threw her covers off her making her way to the front door. she swung it open to reveal a less than happy josie with her arms crossed over her chest.

"josie." cheryl said guiltily 

"what the hell cheryl. you left me. i had to get a ride from  _reggie_. you better be lucky i loved his jaguar." josie said walking in the hotel room without an invitation.

"i'm sorry i just really had to get out of there." cheryl explain closing the door and following josie to the couch.

"what happened? you basically ran when weatherbee called your name. and i would've ran after you but toni beat me to it."

"yes, she followed me outside, and we got into an argument. she called me a coward. can you believe that?" josie looked at cheryl intently. "she basically begged me to go off on her so i did. i told her i hated her. and i do, so fucking much. showing up here. with her stupid fiancé. why does she get a happy ending huh?"

"cheryl. i know you're going to deny it but you really sounds like you're jealous." josie pressed cautiously.

"i'm not!" cheryl snapped.

josie took a deep breath "what happened between you two? you never told me why you broke up. all you said was you hated her but why? i honestly never expected you two to loathe each other like this."

cheryl let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "our junior year of college, the same day we broke up... i proposed to toni."

"oh my God seriously! why didn't you ever tell me?"

"because she said no josie. almost 5 years together and she said no. she said she was  _tired_  of me. she told me i'd never be alone ever again then she turns around and says she's  _tired of_   _me_?" cheryl chuckled and rubbed her hand over her mouth "and if that didn't hurt enough she said she didn't love me anymore. so i slapped her and she slapped me right back. i told her i never wanted to see her again and left. tonight was the first time i've seen her face since."

"oh cheryl i'm sorry. i really didn't know that. now i understand why you feel the way you do."

"yep," cheryl pressed her lips together and nodded. "and seeing that ring on her finger, it set me off josie. i was mad as hell. and when they announced us as... prom queens" cheryl's face contorted into disgust, "i just wanted to leave. there was no way i was gonna stand next to her on that stage again and be crowned as if nothing happened between us. so i ran, as always. sorry for leaving you."

"hey it's okay. if i were in your shoes i probably would've done the same thing." josie placed her hand on cheryl's knee.

-

"cheryl, welcome back. she's in the living room watching her shows." martha opened the door wide as cheryl entered thistlehouse.

cheryl's heels clunked on the hard wood floors as she made her way into the living room.

"nana rose. it's me cheryl, i've returned to see you." cheryl said sitting on the couch next to her nana.

"cheryl dear, it's so good to see you" nana rose smiled as she turned her attention away from the tv to her granddaughter.

"good to see you too." cheryl smiled.

"how's the city life dear?"

"amazing as always. you're going to have to visit me sometime."

"oh nonsense, i was never one for big cities." cheryl let out a laugh.

"how is that sweet antoinette?" nana rose asked.

cheryl forced a smile.

"remember nana? we aren't together anymore. we haven't been for 7 years." cheryl relied as calmly as possible

"no?" she asked genuinely. "you two were so perfect for each other. you were so in love."

"yeah well sometimes things change, people change and feelings change."

"feelings don't change that easily dear especially when it's true love." nana rose smiled. she reached a shaky hand out to grip cheryl's.

"well i guess it just wasn't true love with us nana." cheryl relied, her eyes tearing up as she looked down at their connected hands.

she didn't even know why she was on the verge of crying.

"cheryl. dear. do you still love her?"

cheryl raised her eyes to look at her nana.

"no" she choked out.

"cheryl i may be old but i'm not stupid. do you still love her?"

cheryl was silent for a few seconds before replying "no nana rose. i hate- i mean- i don't care for her."

nana rose pursed her lips and frowned. "cheryl dear-"

"nana rose please. don't ask me that question anymore. please don't ask me where antoinette is anymore. please please i'm begging you, please remember that she and i are no longer together." cheryl snapped but instantly regretted it when she saw the sad look on her nana's face. "i'm sorry for snapping, but we're over nana. she didn't want to be with me anymore."

nana rose turned back to her television, her hand still in cheryl's. after a couple minutes of silence she turned to face her granddaughter once more.

"how's the city life dear?"

"it's amazing nana." cheryl smiled sadly.

-

"so when will you be back in town?" martha asked at the front door of thistlehouse.

"i'll be back in a few weeks"

"every time you come she makes a little bit of progress."

"really?"

"i know it wasn't the best topic but that was the longest conversation she's been able to hold in a few months."

cheryl smiled slightly and nodded.

"i really wish she would just come to new york so i could watch after everyday, especially if my presence progresses her."

"well you know how stubborn your grandmother is." both women chuckled.

"well do you need anything before i leave tomorrow morning?"

"i think we're all good here. see you soon."

-

"good morning miss blossom. welcome back" marcy said from her desk as the redhead strutted through the office.

"good morning marcy. please follow me to my office." cheryl said with a smile.

she unlocked the door to her office and made her way around her large glass desk. before sitting down she turned her back to marcy to look out of her large floor to ceiling windows, gazing at the new york city skyline.

"its good to be back" she sighed before turning back and sitting in her expensive white desk chair.

"it's good to have you back. how was your weekend?" marcy smiled.

"uneventful." cheryl answered rather quickly to which marcy just nodded.

"okay fill me in." cheryl interlaced her fingers on top of her desk.

"i'm guessing you haven't read your emails yet."

"i have not, i know i have a shit ton."

"well jonathan did amazing at the meeting with the investors and he was able to receive an extra $10,000 in addition with the already promised $50,000 for the spring line fashion show."

"excellent, get his schedule for this weekend. i would like to treat him and his wife to their favorite restaurant as a thank you, preferably saturday." cheryl smiled as marcy wrote that down in her journal.

cheryl was an exceptional boss who cared about her employees. she, unlike her deceased father, wanted her employees to like her, not fear her.

"i also received an email, which i forwarded to you, from destiny. she needs to reschedule her fitting, her son broken his leg at his basketball game yesterday, but everyone else is available for friday."

"aw poor thing. order a gift basket with my account to send to him." marcy nodded and jotted that information down.

"also i have some very exciting news."

cheryl raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"i received an email from millie bobby brown's manager. she has a charity event next weekend and is interested in wearing one of your designs."

"you're joking" cheryl's mouth dropped.

"i'm serious. here's the email." marcy turned her ipad around to show cheryl the email.

"that's amazing! i fucking love her."

"me too!"

"is there anything else?"

"that's all, just a lot of emails that you need to answer. other than that, that's everything."

"alright. thank you so much marcy, you're a doll."

"anytime miss blossom." marcy rose from her seat and exited her office.

cheryl leaned back in her chair, elbows perched up on the arm rest and fingers clasped together. she smiled. cheryl's designs are worn by a lot of celebrities but every time a new person is interested in her clothing it makes her feel that much more successful. it made her happy.

she was happy.

being back in new york, away from the drama of the past weekend made her happy.

cheryl spent the rest of the day going through her inbox. once 5 o'clock hit she called marcy's desk.

_"yes miss blossom."_

"it's 5, you may leave, i'm going to stick around for awhile to get caught up on these emails."

 _"are you sure?"_  marcy asked. being cheryl's assistant, marcy always made sure to stay whenever cheryl stayed later, incase she needed, well, assistance.

"yes i'm positive, enjoy the rest of your day."

_"thanks miss blossom, you too."_

cheryl continued going through her emails for about 45 minutes, finally answering the last one. she was about to log out and leave for the day when a new email came through.

**[10 year reunion photos]**

cheryl sighed and she hovered her mouse over the email, debating on whether she should open it or not.

she let out another sigh and clicked on the email. she clicked on another link which directed her to a drive. she laughed as the first picture to pop up was of archie and reggie both making a weird face.

"goofballs" she chuckled and shook her head.

she scrolled through the pictures smiling widely every time she saw pictures of her. there was a picture of she and josie, that she saved to her computer. there were a couple group picture of her with the vixens which she also saved, a picture she took with veronica and betty, one she took with archie, and a bunch of others of her other classmates dancing and some of them just standing around and talking. she smiled as she scrolled past a picture of sweet pea and fangs with their arms wrapped around each others shoulders. the following photo was of sweet pea and veronica standing in a prom pose.

_i still can't believe they're dating._

her smile instantly fell when she scrolled to the next picture.

the photo was of vero and toni. vero's arms were wrapped loosely around toni's shoulders and her lips were pressed into her cheek. toni had a wide smile plastered on her face, like she was in the middle of a laugh and her hand was wrapped tightly around vero's waist.

cheryl glared at the picture, for some reason unable to take her eyes off of it. her eyes focused on toni's genuine smile, and that  _stupid_  ring on her finger.

_we weren't ready and you fucking know it._

toni's voice echoed through her head.

cheryl quickly exited the picture and logged out of her computer. she stood from her desk, grabbing her purse and left the office. she was having such a great day she was not about to let seeing that picture ruin it. she texted her driver and he met her in the front of her office building when she reached the ground level.

"straight home?" her driver asked once situated in the front seat.

"actually, take me to alessandro's. i'm treating myself to dinner tonight."

"yes miss blossom"

about 10 minuets later her driver pulled in front of alessandro's italian restaurant. he exited the car and made his around to open the back door, extending a hand to help her out.

"i'll text you when i'm almost finished" cheryl said to her driver.

"yes miss blossom. enjoy your meal." he smiled.

"thank you." she waved him off and entered the restaurant.

"miss cheryl blossom! welcome back! its always great to see you in this establishment" The host exclaimed.

"marco, you know i can't stay away for long. please tell me my usual table is available." cheryl pleaded with praying hands.

"well, let me check." marco looked down at the computer on the stand. "well look at the it just became available. follow me."

marco grabbed a menu and cheryl followed him through the restaurant. he motioned her to a two person table and pulled her chair out for her. she sat down with a thank you. a minute later a waiter came out and poured cheryl a glass of wine.

cheryl makes it a habit to treat herself to a fancy meal at least twice a month. but this month she felt she needed a third.

-

cheryl was nearing the end of her meal when she noticed a man at the table next to her stand up and get down on one knee in front of to woman that was seated with him.

"jessica, you are my forever. will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" the man said.

"yes yes! of course yes!" she said through tears. he slid the ring on her finger and they kissed.

cheryl joined in on the applause that broke out. she cracked a small smile and turned back to her meal as her waiter came back to the table.

"beautiful isn't it?" the waiter asked, his head turned at the recently engaged couple.

"indeed" cheryl nodded with a small smile.

"did you enjoy your meal?" he asked turning his attention back to the redhead.

"i did as always. compliments to the chef."

"would you like to see a dessert menu?"

"not tonight. i'm ready for the check"

"yes ma'am, i shall return right away with your check"

she texted her driver to let him know she was ready for him to return. the waiter returned less than a minuet later with her check, she slipped her platinum card inside and handed it back to him. he returned another minute later with her receipt. she signed one copy and neatly placed the other one in her purse. she left a $30 tip on the table before making her way to the door. she waved goodbye to marco and before she exited the lobby she saw a familiar figure.

"kevin?" she spoke up and the man turned around at the sound of his name.

"cheryl? oh my God hi" he said and gave her a hug.

"what are you doing here? i thought you still lived in riverdale?"

"i do, but i'm just visiting for the week."

"oh who are you here with?"

just then fangs entered the restaurant and her expression fell.

"oh... um... hey cheryl" fangs said awkwardly scratching his eyebrow with his thumb.

"fangs. it's- it's good to see you." she forced out.

"likewise" he replied.

"reservation for fogarty" marco called out.

"um that's us, you ready?" fangs said as he placed his hand on kevin's back.

"yeah, cheryl it was really good to see you." kevin said with a smile.

"yeah you as well, enjoy your meal."

the boys smiled at her before following marco to their table. cheryl made her way out the door to be met with her driver holding the back door open for her.

"where are we headed miss blossom?" he asked once in the front seat.

"home"

-

it was 11 pm, cheryl's silk gown hugged her body and she was wrapped in the warm embrace of her thick comforter. tired of netflix, she turned her tv off and stared up at her 10ft ceiling.

_you are my forever, will you marry me._

_we weren't ready and you fucking know it._

_i don't ever remember you chasing after me._

"ugh!" cheryl groaned loudly slamming her hands on top of her comforter by her sides.

_why can't i get her out of my head._

_i should have never went to that stupid reunion._

still staring at her ceiling she let out a long sigh and rolled over and grabbed her phone from her night stand, unplugging it from the charger. she lights up her phone and clicks on the instagram app. she presses the search button and it was as if her fingers had a brain of their own as she started typing.

**_topazphotography_ **

what are you doing cheryl?

you're only torching yourself.

cheryl clicked on her profile and noticed the amount of followers she had. 750k. she sighed again.

-

_"why not?" cheryl whined._

_"because i just don't" toni responded. they were currently cuddled on their couch looking through toni's pictures on her laptop._

_"but you're so good, you have such a good eye."_

_"yeah but my pictures are special to me, i don't really think they need to be shared with the whole world."_

_"well you don't have to post the personal ones but just the landscapes, and you know a couple of the most beautiful girl in the world?"_

_"halle berry?"_

_"ha. ha. very funny. i mean me jerk." cheryl smacked the tanned thigh that was rested in her lap._

_"i don't know though babe, i mean no ones probably even gonna follow me."_

_"t.t, you are so incredibly talented. you are the best photographer i have ever seen, your photos are incredibly beautiful, alluring, ravishing."_

_"okay stop naming synonyms." toni joked._

_"but i'm serious mon amour, your photos are amazing."_

_"you're just being biased."_

_cheryl rolled her eyes, "maybe so, but it's true babe." toni looked into cheryl's eyes._

_soft._

_"alright fine. lets do it." toni smiled and cheryl clapped her hands quickly with a yay. they grabbed toni's phone and set up an account._

_"what should my username be?" toni asked._

_"how about topazphotography, keep it simple." toni typed in the name and finished setting up the account. cheryl leaned over toni's legs and grabbed her phone off the coffee table._

**_cherylbombshell_ ** _started following you._

_"aw my first follower." toni smiled. "i know exactly what my first picture should be."_

_cheryl smiled and watched as her girlfriend scrolled through her camera roll. majority of the pictures were of she and toni. she stopped scrolling when she came across the photo she was looking for. it was a picture of cheryl at sweet water river. her back was to the camera and her face was turned to the left showing her side profile. the wind caused hair to flow perfectly to the right. she was in focus with the perfect view of the river blurry behind her. this was from one of their first photoshoots together._

_toni captioned the picture 'masterpiece' with a red heart emoji and posted it._

_toni looked back up at her girlfriend with the softest eyes. cheryl smiled and leaned in to connect their lips in a slow kiss. she pulled away and tilted her head to the right and went back in for a more intimate kiss. she raised her phone up behind toni's back and toni pulled away when she felt her phone vibrate in her hands._

**_cherylbombshell_ ** _liked your photo_

**_cherylbombshell_ ** _commented on your photo: 'you have a great eye for art [black heart emoji]'_

_-_

cheryl found herself scrolling through toni's feed. there were hundreds of new pictures that she hasn't seen. she hasn't been on this page since they broke up, the one account she didn't block.

she never knew why she didn't block this page.

there were many pictures of the city, the skyline, times square, the ocean, a couple of toni, sweet pea, fangs, veronica, the night life, people dancing. she came across a picture of a building she didn't recognize but there was a purple neon sign that said  _TOPAZ night club._ she clicked on the picture to read the caption.

_'my blood sweat and tears went into this place. grand opening tonight!'_

_she owns a fucking club!?_

she continued scrolling, there were no pictures of vero.

thank God.

she scrolled for about 10 minutes. she furrowed her brows and her eyes welled with tears when she reached the bottom of the feed. the last picture was the picture of cheryl at sweet water river.

_she never deleted it._

_she probably just forgot._

she clicked on the picture and it only had about 3,000 likes compared to her more recent pictures that averaged about 100k. she read the caption and scrolled through the comments.

 **topazphotography:**  'masterpiece [red heart emoji]'

 **cherylbombshell** : 'you have a great eye for art [black heart emoji]'

 **topazphotography:** 'what can i say, i'm inspired by the things i love [heart eyes emoji]'

 **sweet_pea** : 'tiny is so soft'

 **veronicalodge:**  'you guys [red heart emoji]'

 **officaljosiemccoy** : 'get married already'

 **cherylbombshell** : 'you wanna? [side eye emoji]'

 **topazphotography:**  'maybe someday'

maybe someday.

_maybe someday._

cheryl quickly wiped the tear that fell from her eye.

"she was right," cheryl spoke out loud to herself. she chuckled and shook her head as another tear fell, this time not stopping it but letting it flow down her face and drip off her chin. "ugh, nana rose you were right"

_dammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit nana rose was right? cheryl still loves toni? 
> 
> anyways the next chapter is probably my favorite so i might fuck around and update it on thurday instead of friday, maybe even wednesday who knows?
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	6. what do you want from me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toni is still hurting. veronica, sweet pea and fangs have an idea on how to help toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning at the end of this chapter, so if you don't really like that feel free to skip it BUT make sure you read the last couple sentences of the chapter *insert side eye emoji*

"hey baby." sweet pea smiled as veronica entered the club and made her way to the table he and fangs were sitting at.

"hello love" veronica said and gave him a quick kiss before taking a seat next to him at the high circled table.

"toni still in bed?" fangs asked.

"yes, i tried knocking but she didn't answer. i haven't seen her in days. being locked up in that room like that isn't good for her, and i'm really worried about her."

"me too." sweet pea said with a frown. "this isn't like toni. it wasn't nearly this bad when she broke up with cheryl. she shut down for what 5 days tops and bounced back."

"you know maybe she should leave town for a few weeks, just to get away, take a break from it all." fangs said.

"yeah that could be really good for her." veronica agreed.

"who would run the club in her place though?" sweet pea asked.

"you do remember i own pops right? and the speakeasy? i can look after her club while she's gone."

"oh yeah i forgot." veronica shook her head with a chuckle.

all their heads turned when the front door of the club opened.

toni walked in slowly. she looked defeated and disheveled. she was wearing sweat pants tucked into ugg boots and one of sweet peas hoodies that was huge on her. her face was bare and her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"hi toni." veronica said softly. the three of them watched her intently as she looked around the club. the last time she was in here she had a major breakdown, got  _stupid_  wasted and trashed the place.

"everywhere i go..." she started to cry again. "reminds me of..." she brought her hand up to cover her mouth and began to break down again.

veronica shot out of her chair and ran to her side and wrapped an arm around her. "oh honey, come sit down." veronica led her to the couch in the vip section, sweet pea and fangs following her as they all fell onto the couch, toni in the middle of them.

"i- i don't want to h-hurt anymore." toni sobbed out as she laid her head on veronica's shoulder. veronica rubbed her hand up and down toni's arm and fangs rested a hand on her knee.

"i know honey. but you're going to get over this soon. and hey, you came outside today on your own, that's major progress." veronica said. toni raised her head and wiped her eyes with her hands that were covered by the sleeves of sweet peas hoodie.

"h-how am i s-supposed to be h-here." she breathed out.

"be where toni?" veronica asked scratching her fingernails up and down toni's back.

"here. we met here. she proposed to me here" toni cried harder and slammed her head back down on veronica's shoulder, who embraced her tighter. "a-and i know i o-own this place but its j-just too h-hard." toni mumbled into veronica's neck.

"you know tiny, we were talking and we think maybe you should get out of town for a couple of weeks, just to take a break from it all." fangs gently squeezed toni's knee. toni sat back up and wiped the tears from her eyes again.

"yeah it could be really good for you, you know, just to recuperate." veronica said moving a piece of hair out of toni's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"honestly you need this tiny." sweet pea added.

toni wiped her nose with her sleeve and shook her head.

"i don't know." she said softly.

just then the door to the club opened and all four of their heads snapped up. sweet pea and fangs rose quickly from their seats, and marched toward the person that just entered.

"you got some fucking nerve showing up here!" sweet pea shouted.

"i'm not here to start trouble, i noticed her car parked outside and i- just please just let me talk to her." vero pleaded.

"absolutely not." fangs said forcefully crossing his arms over his chest.

"please toni, i just want to apologize!" vero shouted to make sure toni heard her.

when sweet pea heard toni sniffle he could feel the anger rising inside of him. "don't you think you've done enough damage! you're trash and you don't deserve her!" sweet pea snapped.

"please toni please, i feel like shit please-"

" _you_  feel like shit!?" toni shouted raising from her seat on the couch. veronica followed closely behind her as she moved to stand in front of vero in between sweet pea and fangs. " _you_  feel like shit? you broke my heart vero, and you have to nerve to say  _you_  feel like shit? get out of here with that  _bullshit_." toni said strongly.

"toni please-"

"i don't want to hear it vero. you're no longer welcome here. sweet pea is right, you're trash and you don't deserve me. i don't give one single fuck so you can shove that apology up your ass"

 _"toni"_  vero begged barely above a whisper, tears falling from her eyes. she took a step forward and sweet pea and fangs quickly stepped in front of toni blocking her path.

"get her out of here. she's never aloud to step foot in this club ever again." toni said turning her back to her ex. sweet pea and fangs grabbed vero by her arms and forced her out of the club.

toni shook her head and straightened her shoulders, pulling herself together. it's a if a switch was flipped inside of her.

"you're right. some time away will be good for me." toni said. "i refuse to shed anymore tears for her."

veronica smiled and placed her hand on toni's shoulder.

"can you look after my baby while i'm gone?" toni asked.

"i would be more than happy to."

-

_welcome to riverdale, the town with pep!_

toni sighed as she passed the town sign. she didn't initially intend on going back to riverdale. she actually didn't have a plan on where to go. she just packed a suitcase, hopped in her car and started driving.

she turned into sunny side trailer park and parked her range rover in front of her grandfathers trailer. she hopped out, grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and made her way up the short staircase.

she pounded her knuckles on the heavy door and a moment later it was opened by her grandfather who had a shocked expression on his face.

"surprise." she sang. he stepped to the side to allow her to enter.

"not that i'm not happy to see you but what are you doing back? and so soon?" he asked after giving her a hug.

"its kind of a long story." toni sighed pushing her suitcase against the wall.

"i have time."

thomas made them both coffee and they sat at the kitchen table. toni explained everything that has happened from returning back to new york to knocking on his door just a few minutes ago.

"wow. i'm so sorry toni. but it's true, you deserve way better than her. and can i be honest with you."

"please" she replied.

"i had sort of an inkling that she was no good for you."

"well, why didn't you say something?"

"it was something you needed to figure out on our own." toni nodded in understanding. "however, despite the situation, it's good to have you home."

"i honestly didn't even intend to be here. i just got in my car and started driving and this is where i ended up."

"that's because it's your home toni. no matter where you go, and no matter how long you're gone, this town will always be your home."

toni smiled and nodded. "well, this place... home... is exactly where i need to be right now. the perfect place to clear my head."

"speaking of clearing your head." thomas stood from the table and disappeared down the hall. he returned a few moments later and tossed something at toni.

she held the object in her hand as she gazed at it with a smile.

"a ride on the old chopper will be the prefect thing to clear your head." thomas said as he smiled at his granddaughter who was smiling at the keys in her hand.

"i haven't rode my bike in years."

"don't worry it's just like riding, well... a bike." the two of them chuckled at his unintentional pun.

-

toni reached into her car and grabbed her serpent jacket that was wrapped around the back of her seat and shrug it on. she reached in the glove compartment and grabbed a small metal box and shoved it in her pocket before closing her car door and locking it. she pulled the tarp that was covering her bike off and smiled. she drug her fingertips over the leather of the seat. she swung her leg over her bike and put the key in the ignition bringing it to life. she sat there as the bike rumbled beneath her as she clipped her helmet over her head. she revved the bike as the engine roared and she sped off as a dirt cloud formed from her back wheel. she turned onto the street and zoomed through the streets of riverdale.

"whoo!" toni shouted as she reached a dangerous speed, slowing down a little so that she was only going 15mph over the limit. she rode around the city for about 20 minutes feeling genuinely happy for the first time since the breakup. she slowed down and came to a stop when she reached sweet water river. she killed the engine and swung her leg off the bike and she made her way towards the water. she sat down in the grass and leaned her back up against a tree. she pulled the small metal box from her pocket and opened it. the contents of the box included a pre rolled blunt and a lighter.

she put the blunt in between her lips and flicked the lighter. she brought the flame up to the end of the blunt and held it there until it turned an orangish-red color. she killed the flame and inhaled deeply. she held the blunt in between her pointer finger and thumb as she blew the white smoke out of her mouth. she brought the blunt back to her lips and inhaled deeply again. this time she parted her lips and the thick white smoke slowly seeped out.

this was definitely clearing her head.

she took another hit and flicked the ashes off the end into the grass before taking another hit.

"you know that's illegal right."

toni jumped and snapped her head towards the deep voice she just heard.

"fuck, kevin! you scared the shit out of me. what are you doing out here?"

"jogging. i didn't mean to scare you. what are you doing back in town?"

"just... needed to get away from it all." toni said. kevin nodded and took a seat next to her in the grass. she extended the blunt to him and he shook his head.

"how are you?" kevin asked.

"honestly, much better." toni smiled.

"i can see that." kevin chuckled pointing to the blunt.

"well, not cause of the weed, even though its helping tremendously. but being back here, riding my bike, looking at the river and the trees. this is the first time i've felt genuinely happy since the breakup. i never thought being back in riverdale would bring me... peace." she took another hit.

"well i'm glad you're doing better." kevin nudged her arm with his elbow.

"thanks, and thanks for being there for me back in new york."

"it was no problem at all. i really liked being in new york."

"did you like being in new york or being with fangs?" toni teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"being with fangs was... amazing too," kevin couldn't help but smile. "it's crazy how we could just pick up right where we left off."

"you guys need to go ahead and make it official again. you bring out the best in each other."

kevin didn't reply, just smiled in response.

"well i'll let you get back to your drugs. see you around" toni chuckled and waved as kevin continued his jog.

being back in riverdale was doing really great things for toni. she spent the next few weeks doing a plethora of things. she spent a lot of time at the whyte wyrm catching up with her fellow serpents, although she was no longer an active serpent, she was still apart of the family for life. she spent a lot of time on her bike, taking pictures, eating a lot of pops and sitting in the living of her uncle's trailer and listening to stories she's heard many times but never got tired of. needless to say returning to riverdale was the best decision she could've made.

-

"hi cheryl, good to have you back as always." martha said as she opened the door to thistle house.

"hi martha, living room?"

"as usual, watching her soaps" martha laughed and cheryl made her way to the living room.

"roseanne, cheryl is back"

"who dear?" nana rose asked, causing cheryl's smile to fade a little.

"cheryl. your granddaughter cheryl." martha said pointing to cheryl who was standing in the doorway.

"cheryl dear. it's so good to see you." nana rose smiled.

"you too nana rose." cheryl sat next to her on the couch.

"how's the city life dear?"

"amazing as always." cheryl braced herself for the question she just knew was coming next.

"how's antoinette?"

_dammit._

cheryl breathed in a deep breath and let out a long sigh and turned to martha.

"martha, may we please have a moment alone."

"of course, i'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

when martha was out of sight cheryl turned back to her nana and reached for her hand, gripping it in both of hers.

"nana. i'm only telling you this because i know you might not remember. but you were right."

"right about what dear?" nana rose asked, confusion on her face.

"about toni. you were right. i still love her. i don't think i ever stopped. and- and that's why i hate her so much, because i still love her. i know it probably doesn't make any sense nana, but she has moved on and is happy, and i've never been able to do the same. i've tried, but no one could compare to her." cheryl finally admitted, the first time she's admitted it to her nana and to herself. cheryl furrowed her brows when she saw her nana smiling.

"well it's about time dear."

"i don't... understand?"

"i may have forgotten a lot, but for some reason i couldn't forget about you and antoinette. i knew how hurt you were when you split up. and saw the way you reacted every time i brought her name up. i saw it deep in your eyes."

" _nana rose_. i can't believe you used your dementia as an excuse to bring her up so that i would finally admit my true feelings." cheryl accused and nana rose smiled slyly.

_damn you nana rose, you sneaky little old bitch._

-

after a couple hours of talking to her grandmother martha came back to prepare nana rose for bed. the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room read 8pm.

"sorry for keeping her awake later than usual. we were just having such a wonderful conversation." cheryl apologized.

"nonsense, that's why i allowed her to stay up. how long are you staying this time?"

"i'm actually leaving tomorrow morning. i have an event tomorrow evening."

"oh okay well it was wonderful to see you as always."

"likewise, i'll see you soon."

they said their goodbyes and cheryl was out the door. instead of being met with her driver she walked out to her black porsche cayman. most of the time cheryl preferred her driver but every now and then she liked to drive herself.

she decided to head to pops for some dinner.

-

cheryl pulls up to pops and takes the space right in front of the door. she exits her car and notices the motorcycle that's parked in the space next to her.

"wait. isn't this?" she spoke quietly to herself.

no no no.

there's no way.

she's not ready for this.

cheryl straightens up and makes her way inside.

"thanks pop." toni says as pop tate slides a chocolate milkshake across the counter in front of her. toni hears the bell ding from the door opening but stays facing forward..

"well well well, i thought you'd never be back." she hears cheryl's voice behind her.

_dammit, my day was going so well._

"cheryl, i am having a great day and don't feel like dealing with your smart mouth so please, just leave me alone." toni deadpanned.

that made cheryl furious. she honestly didn't mean what she said in a negative way nor was she in no way trying to start an argument. part of her told her to just leave toni alone but her legs and mouth were moving before her brain could stop her.

"where's that little fiancé of yours huh?" cheryl snarled taking a seat on one of the stools. she literally saw toni tense, and her face drop. toni brought her hands up to rub her face and cheryl noticed that her left hand was bare.

oh shit.

_nice going cheryl._

"where's... your ring?" cheryl asked much softer.

"why do you  _care?"_  toni bit back slamming her hands down on the counter.

"i don't." cheryl went into defense mode. but she did.

"then why are you still sitting here?" toni looked into cheryl's eyes. cheryl knew toni so well. she tried to look cold but she could see a hint of hurt behind them.

cheryl opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. toni scoffed and turned to look back at her milkshake.

_just leave her alone, she's not in the mood._

_something is clearly wrong though._

_but she's right. why should you care? she left you._

_because i love her that's why._

"toni, did- did something happen?" cheryl asked.

"dammit cheryl! can you just drop it!?" toni was speaking rather loudly now causing some people in the restaurant to turn towards the commotion. "yeah something happened but you're the  _last_  person i want to talk to about it." toni rose abruptly from her seat and dropped a $5 bill on the counter to pay for the non-drank milkshake before exiting the diner.

"hey!" cheryl shouted forcefully after following toni outside slamming the door open.

"oh my God" toni laughed hysterically, "what the fuck do you want from me." toni said turning towards the redhead.

"i just- wanna know if you're okay-"

"no i'm not okay! you wanna know why? fine! i caught my ex-fiance fucking some  _bitch_  in our bed so we're done! and i was finally feeling a tiny glimpse of happiness then  _you_  of all people show up! probably gonna rub it my face now huh?"

cheryl's eyes widened in shock.

"so go ahead. laugh in my face. tell me i deserved it!" cheryl was slightly shaking her head, "tell me that's what i get for leaving you, tell me karma's a bitch! go ahead and say-"

toni was cut off by the feeling of warm hands cupping her cheeks and lips pressed hard against hers. she stayed there for a couple seconds before realizing what was happening. she pushed cheryl off of her with a gasp and looked at her with a mixture of anger and confusion. cheryl stared back at her with intensity, and with pleading eyes.

toni gripped cheryl's neck and pulled her lips back down in another hard kiss.

-

toni's back hit the mattress, cheryl following immediately. she laid her full weight on top of toni as her lips landed on hers. the kiss was heated and rushed. cheryl trapped toni's bottom lip in between her lips and sucked before sinking her teeth into it and pulling it back. she released her bottom lip and toni grunted as it bounced back. cheryl trailed her lips down toni's jaw to her neck, her lips instantly working their way to her pulse point. she ravaged her neck occasionally nipping at her skin with her teeth. toni bit her lip to suppress a moan.

toni gripped the redheads waist. she scratched her nails up cheryl's back to her shoulders before scratching back down. she spread her fingers and slid her hands over cheryl's backside. she squeezed two palms full over the material of her black shorts, causing cheryl to groan, before returning her hands to the small of her back.

she sneaked her fingers under the hem of her shirt and slid her hands up cheryl's back causing the shirt to ride up. cheryl removed her lips from toni's neck with a loud suction sound and sat up straddling toni's hips. she crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and in a swift motion pulled the shirt over head and tossed it on the floor. she hooked her fingers under toni's grey tank top and toni sat up to allow her shirt to be pulled off.

she fell back down on her back and pulled cheryl down by her neck finding her lips again. she flicked her tongue over cheryl top lip and slid it past her full lips into her mouth. she wraps her hands around cheryl's exposed back and unclasped her bra. cheryl sits up again and slides the red laced bra off her shoulders and discards it behind her. she leans back down and places an open mouth kiss to toni's chin, trailing down her jaw back to her neck.

cheryl snaked her hands around toni's back who arches a bit to give cheryl room to move. she unhooks toni's bra and sits up on her lap again to remove it. once discarded to the floor cheryl skates her fingers up toni's torso to her breasts. she rubs the pad of her thumbs over toni's hardened nipples in circles. she takes both her breasts into the palms of her hands and kneads them. she rolls them together then apart, together then apart. she pushes them together and leans down to swirl her tongue in the crease of her cleavage.

"fuck." toni breathes out. she grips cheryl's thighs and digs her nails into the pale flesh. cheryl raised her head for another heated kiss, she removes her hands from toni's breast and snakes them into her hair. toni wraps her hands around cheryl back and flips them over, not breaking away from the kiss. she grabs cheryl's wrists and removes her hands from her hair and pins them to the bed over her head. she trails her lips to cheryl's neck and sucks harshly on her pulse point, purposely trying to leave a mark.

she grinds her hips into cheryl's and she can feel the vibration on her neck from the moan cheryl released.

enough of this shit.

toni sits up and unbuttons cheryl's shorts and swiftly pulls them down and off her legs, carelessly throwing them behind her, and doing the same with her underwear. she stands off the bed and unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs and kicks them off when they pool at her feet. she slides her underwear off and kicks them to the side and basically jumps back on the bed.

she's about to lean back down when cheryl places her hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"toni, are you sure?"

_think about this toni?_

_is this smart?_

_what's gonna happen when you've finished?_

_think about what happened to you when you and cheryl broke up._

_toni._

_toni don't._

cheryl's breathing picked up when toni's eyes turned completely black with just.

"stop talking." toni leaned down and sucked messily at cheryl's lips. cheryl gripped her fingers into toni's hair, pulling at the roots. toni slid her hand down the front of cheryl's body leaving red scratch marks on her porcelain skin until she reached her center. she swiped once through cheryl's folds and pressed the pad of her finger down on her clit.

"ungh" cheryl moaned out.

toni pressed circles into cheryl's clit and sucked at cheryl's neck as she felt the redhead start rocking her hips into toni's fingers, desperate for more.

cheryl gasped out when she felt two of toni's fingers slide inside of her with ease due to her wetness. toni raised up on her free hand and used her thigh as an aid to thrust deeper into the redhead as she ground her center onto cheryl's thigh.

"oh  _God"_  cheryl arched her back.

"i want your fingers" toni growled.

cheryl, figuring toni was in no mood for teasing, slid two fingers inside and toni began instantly rocking back and fourth to the rhythm of her own fingers.

toni curled her fingers finding cheryl's spot easily.

_just like riding a bike._

cheryl copied toni's movement, curled her fingers into toni and dug the nails of her free hand into the plump flesh of toni's backside

"shit" toni breathed out gripping the bedsheets below her.

toni rested her forehead on cheryl's and they were both panting heavily as they worked each other closer and closer to their climaxes.

so close.

toni started grinding sloppily on cheryl's fingers and cheryl arched her back high off the bed and thrusted her hips up on to the rhythm of toni's fingers.

so  _fucking_  close.

knowing exactly what they needed to push each other over the edge toni rubbed cheryl's clit with her thumb, the girl beneath her immediately copying.

just a little more.

almost  _fucking_  there.

and...

"shit"

"oh my-  _fuck_ "

toni hips stuttered and she stiffened as their fingers slowed but continued moving in each other to help ride out their highs.

toni removed her fingers and rolled off of cheryl onto her back. she rubbed cheryl's cum off her fingers into the bedsheets and raked her clean hand through her hair and stared up at the ceiling. when their breathing regulated cheryl rolled over and laid her head on toni's chest and draped her arm around her waist. toni wrapped her hand around cheryl's shoulder, her other arm just resting at her side.

"toni-"

"i don't want to talk right now. just sleep." cheryl sighed but remained silent.

toni stared expressionlessly at the ceiling.

_that was a mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me for that cliffhanger. 
> 
> next chapter on friday!
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	7. let me explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz

cheryl's body begins to stir awake. with her eyes still closed she extends her arm and furrows her brows when she's met with a cold mattress.

_did she leave?_

cheryl forced her eyes open and sat up quickly and the comforter fell down to pool around her waist. she relaxed a little when she saw toni sitting at the foot of the bed but confusion struck her face once more when she noticed she was fully dressed.

_was she about to leave?_

"you're awake." toni turned around to face the redhead.

cheryl could see the regret written all over her face.

_oh._

"were you about to sneak out?" cheryl asked.

"no, not without talking to you first." toni rose from the bed and grabbed cheryl's bra and tossed it to her. the red head snapped the bra and pulled the straps over her shoulders.

"so last night was-"

" _please_  let me speak first." toni interrupted and cheryl nodded nervously. "last night... was a mistake."

_oh._

"wow." cheryl raked her fingers through her hair.

"cheryl-"

"get out!" cheryl snapped.

"cheryl wait we need to talk."

"what is there to talk about? you're right. it was a mistake. a stupid  _fucking_  mistake." cheryl rose from the bed and searched for her underwear and slid them on before wrapping a robe around her body as she spoke.

"will you fucking listen to-"

"you know, i don't what's the bigger mistake, dating you for 5 years or fucking you again last night." cheryl interrupted.

toni squinted her eyes and rose from the bed and followed cheryl to the living room of the hotel. "wow, really cheryl? at least let me explain-"

"explain what? how you wish you never saw me last night. yeah ditto."

"cher-"

"get the fuck out toni!" cheryl shouted, interrupting toni again. she knows she should probably hear her out but she just got rejected by the woman she loves,  _again,_  and was in no mood to listen to her excuses.

toni dropped her head in defeat and exited the hotel room. she stood in the hallway as the door was slammed behind her.

"fuck!" she heard cheryl's muffled scream from the other side of the door.

toni clenched her fist, contemplating on barging back in there, but after a few seconds she shook her head and made her way down the hallway, to the elevator and exited the hotel.

"shit!" toni yelled out loud and kicked a rock across the parking lot when she remembered she left her bike at pops. she pulled out her phone.

-

"thanks for the ride kevin, let me buy you breakfast to repay you." toni said as kevin pulled into pops parking lot and parked next to her bike.

"don't worry about it, it's no problem. plus i'm headed to work anyway."

toni pressed her lips together and nodded. she exited the car and waved him off and he backed out and drove off. toni walked inside and ordered two breakfast platters to go.

-

toni drug her boots up the stairs. she used her spare key, given to her by her grandfather to open the door to the trailer. when she entered her uncle was sat at the table in the kitchen with a less than pleased look on his face

"i bought breakfast." toni smiled guiltily, placing the white plastic pops bag on the table in front of him.

"i know you're an adult now but i can't help but worry when you're gone all night."

"i know grandpa, i'm sorry. but i'm fine, i promise" toni sat down with a guilty expression.

thomas sighed, "what did you get?"

"your usual, breakfast platter with extra bacon." thomas smiled and started taking the contents out of the bag.

-

 _"toni!"_  veronica said cheerily over the phone

"hey v" toni sat against a tree at sweet water river, another blunt in between her fingers.

_"it's so good to hear your voice. how are you?"_

"i'm okay." toni said trying to sound okay, but failing.

_"just okay? i thought being back home was making things better."_

"it was but... i did something stupid last night."

_"oh no. what happened?"_

toni let out a long deep sigh. "i might have... possibly... slept with cheryl last night" toni blurted out the last part.

 _"what!?"_ veronica shockingly exclaimed. toni inhaled the contents of the blunt deeply to help calm her nerves. _"how? why?"_

"well, i was at pops and she walked in, and tried to banter with me. i told her i wasn't in the mood then she noticed i wasn't wearing my ring and she asked about it and i snapped at her and left pops. then she chased me outside and asked if i was okay, which was weird because she actually seemed genuinely concerned, but i went off on her again and she kissed me mid ramble."

_"oh my God."_

"yeah so i pushed her off, then- i don't know, something came over me and i kissed her back, next thing i know we're fucking in her hotel room."

_"damn toni. did you stay the night?"_

"i did, cause i left my bike at pops. but the next morning i told her it was a mistake and she snapped on me and kicked me out."

_"wait you told her it was a mistake?"_

"yes because it was. it shouldn't have happened. at least not like that."

" _wait... what do you mean at least not like that? you don't regret it?"_

"no, i mean yes i- fuck, i don't regret the fact that it happened per say, but i do regret that it happened when it did."

_"toni you're not making sense, what do you mean?"_

"the timing is horrible. three weeks ago i was crying about vero. i just think its way to soon to be hoping into bed with someone, especially cheryl."

" _why especially cheryl?"_

"because we have history and i still-" toni stopped mid sentence.

" _oh my God, you still love her."_

"no i don't, but i-" toni paused mid sentence again as something flickered in her brain.

holy fuck

_holy fuck_

"i care about her."

_"holy shit! you do?"_

"fuck. yes. i do, and i think maybe i always did, deep down, and maybe us sleeping together last night forced it to resurface i don't know. i also think maybe that's why i chased after her at the reunion when she stormed out."

_"that makes sense"_

"but if i'm gonna be moving on i want to do it right, not just jump on the first pussy i see."

" _but cheryl isn't just some pussy. she's the girl who you were once madly in love with."_

"exactly ronnie. that's why us sleeping together was a mistake. i'm think i'm ready to move on from vero, but if, and this is a big  _IF_ , but if its gonna be her i don't want to just hop back in bed with her that quickly. you didn't know this v, but when i broke up with cheryl i slept around,  _a lot,_ until i met vero. and i don't wanna fall back into that same pattern. i wanna do things differently."

" _why didn't you just explain that to her."_

"i tried v, but she kicked me out"

" _and you just left?"_

"well yeah. what was i supposed to do?"

" _you said you wanted to do things differently..."_

"yeah...?"

" _go after her dummy, fight for her if you're serious."_

oh.

duh.

"do you think she would have me though?"

" _well seeing as she's the one that kissed **you**  last night i think it's safe to say there are some feelings still there. but you gotta act fast toni."_

"you're right v. thank you."

" _that's what i'm here for. good luck."_

"oh before i go, hows the club?"

" _running just as smoothly as before you left, if not smoother" veronica joked._

"bitch, don't try to steal my job." toni chuckled.

" _don't worry, she's all yours. now get off the fucking phone."_

"okay okay, see you soon v."

-

toni knocked on the door of  cheryl's hotel room for the 5th time, but there was still no answer.

"ugh, what the fuck?"

she kicked the door and went back down to the lobby and she walked up to the receptionist desk.

"how may i help you?" the lady said.

"um, do you know if cheryl blossom is still here? i knocked on her door but she didn't answer." toni watched intently as the lady started typing on the on the keyboard of the computer.

"ah, yes, cheryl blossom checked out about 2 hours ago."

"damn," toni said under her breath. "okay thank you" she pushed herself away from the desk and left the hotel.

-

toni took a deep breath as she unmounted her bike. her heeled boots clunked against the gravel as she made her way to the front door of thistlehouse. she took another deep breath as she knocked on the door. a few moments later martha opened it, her eyes wide with shock.

"toni? what a surprise." she said.

"i know its really unexpected of me to be here but do you know where cheryl is?"

"cheryl left for new york this morning."

_fuck._

"do you think you could give me her address?"

"oh i don't know-"

"martha please," toni pleaded. "i really need to talk to cheryl. it's important. please."

martha could se the seriousness in toni's eyes. she opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let toni enter.

-

"please don't be a stranger now. i'd like to see you more than once every 10 years." thomas said.

"don't worry grandpa, i won't. i've really enjoyed you these past few weeks."

"i have too. have a safe trip."

"thank you." toni gave her grandfather one last hug before grabbing her suitcase and exiting the trailer. she stuffed it into the trunk of her car and settled herself in the front seat. she looked longingly at her bike for a few moments. she was definitely gonna have to bring someone with her next time so she could drive her bike back to new york. she didn't realize how much she missed it until it was the only thing she drove the past three weeks. she sighed and synced her phone's bluetooth up to her car. she typed cheryl address into her maps app and headed out.

a couple hours later she pulled up to cheryl's property and stopped in front of a tall gate that had a big cursive C and B on it. she reached out of the already rolled down window to pressed the call button.

" _how may i help you?"_  a mans voice came over the intercom.

"um. hi i'm here to see cheryl blossom." she yelled out.

" _miss blossom will not return for a couple hours, was she expecting you?"_

"no i- i'm a friend of hers, we went to high school together back in riverdale, i got her address from her nana's caretaker, martha. i just want to speak with her, if i could just wait for her. i don't even have to come inside, i can just wait outside." toni rambled. the man didn't reply but she heard a beep sound and the gates parted, the c and b separating as the gate opened inwardly. toni drove up the shallow hill until she saw the large mansion to her right.

"holy shit" toni whistled as she turned into the long curved driveway and parked her car in front of a wide marble staircase that led up to two tall double doors.

_now we wait._

toni scrolls through her music library before finally settling on an album. the music plays softly throughout the car, basically as an ambience as she leans back in her seat. she replayed her speech that she practiced the whole drive over and over in her head.

-

cheryl's driver pulls up to the gate. he rolled the window down and punched in the code and waited a few seconds while the large gold and black gates opened. he turned into the driveway and pulled behind toni's car.

"were you expecting a visitor miss blossom?" her driver speaks up.

"um no"

toni sees the headlights of the black suv in her side view mirror. she sits up and takes a few deep breaths. she pauses her music and exits the car and walks over to stand at the bottom of the steps 

"what the hell? you have to be kidding me." cheryl huffs, she exits her car without even waiting for her driver to open the door.

"what the fuck are you doing here and how did you find out where i live?" cheryl slams her heels on the gravel as she makes her way closer to the former serpent.

toni was caught off guard by cheryl's appearance. she was wearing a tight black ballgown with silver heels. her make-up was glamourous. her hair was pinned to the side and draped over her right shoulder. toni shook her head.

_focus._

"i may have begged martha to give me your address. cheryl can we talk, please." toni turned her head around as the large door to cheryl's mansion was opened and a tall white man with salt and pepper hair stood in the doorway.

"everything alright miss blossom?" the man asked.

"i have nothing to say to you." cheryl brushed past toni's shoulder and made her way up the stairs.

"cheryl wait! please! for the first time i'm chasing after you!" cheryl froze in her tracks. "please just let me explain and after if you never wanna see me again i'll leave."

cheryl nodded to her butler and he nodded back before returning inside and closing the door. she turned on her heels and descended the stairs and stopped when she reached the ground right in front of toni and she crossed her arms. "you have two minutes."

toni took a deep breath. "i meant what i said when i said it was a mistake, but i didn't mean it how you think i meant it," cheryl arched an eyebrow, "i had my heart shattered. literally, broken into a million pieces. i spent weeks crying. and up until three weeks ago i was so heartbroken that could barely get out of bed. and then being back home, i finally felt happy. genuinely happy. and then we sleep together, out of nowhere. and don't get me wrong cheryl i don't regret it, i just regret how it happened."

cheryl's facial features relaxed as she listened to toni explain. not once while talking did toni take her eyes away from cheryl's and she saw nothing but seriousness behind them.

"you don't know this but when we broke up all those years ago i was numb, well not necessarily numb, it's like my body and mind were stuck in a state of shock. i couldn't even cry. and when josie came to pack up your stuff i didn't even ask her where you were, i couldn't feel anything, but when she left and i walked into the half empty closet it all hit me at once, all the emotions that were locked up just burst out and all i felt was pain. so i used sex as an escape, to mask it. i slept around, a lot. and it honestly just made me feel worse. that is until i met vero. and now that we're broken up i don't want to fall back to that same pattern, using sex as a way to hide. especially not with someone i care about. i think i'm ready to move on, i mean its only been over a month, but i don't want to just hop back into the bed with someone that quickly. i wanna do things differently this time. so... no, what we  _did_  wasn't a mistake. the timing was just horrible."

cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes and toni furrowed her brows.

"why didn't you just tell me that?" toni let out a sigh of relief.

"i tried but you kicked me out."

"that's because you had just told me it was a mistake."

"yeah i know i should have explained myself better." toni said, peeling her eyes away from cheryl for the first time to gaze down at her feet. a silence fell over them.

"so you really still care about me?" cheryl asked after a few moments causing toni to lift her gaze back to cheryl's eyes.

"i do. i tried telling myself for 7 years that i didn't care about you, and i honestly believed it. but, it ultimately was a lie. deep down i always cared about you. i just didn't realize i did" silence fell over them again as their eyes remained locked. "so... i think my two minuets are up. do you want me to leave?"

cheryl shook her head. "do you wanna come inside for a cup of coffee?"

"sure." toni smiled.

she followed the redhead up the stairs, once they reached the top landing the door was opened by her butler who smiled and greeted them.

"jeffery this is toni topaz."

"good evening miss topaz." he smiled.

"toni, please." she returned the smile. her smile turned into a jaw drop as she took in her surroundings. they stood in a large foyer with a grand staircase coming down on both sides. a crystal chandelier hung from the extremely tall ceiling above them.

"this place is beautiful."

"thank you. jeffery could you please prepare coffee for us in the living room?"

"yes miss blossom." jeffery nodded and disappeared through the staircase.

"would you like a tour?" cheryl smiled at the woman who was still staring up at the chandelier.

"sure."

"lets start with my room first, i need to get out of this gown."

toni followed cheryl up the right staircase. they turned to the right down a long hallway. toni peeked her head in all the rooms they passed.

"how many room does this place have?"

"10"

"damn."

they stopped at the last double doors, of the hallway. cheryl entered and toni followed behind her. her jaw instantly dropped when she entered the large bedroom.

"holy shit. this room is like 3 times the size of your room back at thistlehouse." toni walked around her room as cheryl entered her en suite to change.

"is this a double king size bed?" toni shouted out. she stood awkwardly next to the bed not knowing if she was allowed to sit on it.

"it is."

"so this is where all the magic happens huh?"

"please, the only magic that has happened on that bed is answering emails and sleep." cheryl shouted back.

"really?"

a few moments later cheryl exited her bathroom, dressed in black leggings and a long sleeve red t-shirt. her face still fully beat.

"i haven't been with anyone since we broke up, toni." cheryl confessed and she certainly didn't miss the shocked expression that struck toni's face.

"really?" toni asked truly surprised. "why?"

"josie has asked me that same question about a hundred times. i always made excuses saying i was just trying to focus on my career or i'm too busy to date, but honestly... no one compared to you." cheryl shrugged. "and thats why i hated you so much."

"why did you hate me so much?"

"well, i didn't  _hate_  you hate you, i just said that because i still-" cheryl caught herself almost slipping the l word, "i still cared about you too and i didn't want to. i wanted to hate you, but i couldn't"

"no i totally get it."

"and i hope this is not too triggering but seeing you at the reunion with she who's name shall not be spoken made me really jealous." toni raised her eyebrows in shock "wow i can't believe i just admitted that to you."

"no thats okay, i understand."

"and you were right you know."

"about what?"

"what you said at the reunion. we weren't ready all those years ago. i still had a lot of growing up to do, and to be honest i'm still growing."

"yeah, i am so sorry for yelling at you and calling you a coward and a bitch that night, it was really uncalled for."

"no its what i needed to hear, maybe not the bitch part, but it was true. i did run away from all my problems."

"and i never chased you. i guess we both had a lot of growing to do." 

"shall we continue the tour?" cheryl asked.

"yes please."

cheryl showed toni the entirety of her home, gaining a lot of "wow's" and "holy shit's" from toni. they rounded back to the spacious living room and sat down on the couch as jeffery brought them coffee.

"thank you jeffery."

"my pleasure. enjoy." jeffery nodded and disappeared.

"so you live is this gigantic mansion alone?"

"yep." cheryl replied with a nod.

"doesn't that get lonely?" toni rose the mug to her lip and took a small sip of the hot coffee.

"it does sometimes. that's why distract myself with work so much. but maybe one day i'll be able to fill it with a family."

toni smiled. she repositioned herself on the couch to face cheryl, and cheryl mirrored her position.

"so,  _blossom_ , famous fashion designer."

cheryl chuckled. "yes that's my life's work. built it from scratch." cheryl humbly bragged.

"thats amazing. you've done so well, i mean multi million dollar company, huge fancy house, fancy cars, butlers, chefs, drivers. you've become a real success." toni smiled.

"thank you." 

toni tilted her head and looked at her with such soft eyes.

 _damn_ , those eyes.

"what about you? i saw your black on black range rover." cheryl asked.

"i own a pretty successful night club. she's my baby. put my blood, sweat and tears into that place." cheryl smiled as she remembers reading those exact words in the caption of the photo of her club on her instagram. "and i also do a lot of photoshoots for people."

"that's great. so you really named your club topaz?"

"yeah thought i'd keep it simple, plus the theme is purp- wait... how did you know i named my club topaz?"

"i might have stalked your photography page a couple weeks ago." cheryl smiled and toni returned it.

"you creep." toni joked and they both genuinely laughed.

"so how come you didn't delete it?"

"delete what?"

"the picture of me at sweet water river."

toni let out a light sigh and leaned her elbow on the cushion of the couch and leaned her head on her hand. "believe me i tried to, a bunch of times. but you saw the caption. i just... i couldn't get rid of that masterpiece"

cheryl bit down on her bottom lip and dropped her gaze to her coffee before rising it to her lips.

"cheryl?"

"hmm" she raised her head back up to look at toni.

"i don't know how you feel... you know... about me. but i was telling the truth when i said i care about you. and i know i have a lot to make up for but i was wondering- i mean- i'd like to get reacquainted with you."

cheryl smiled.

"but"

it faded slightly.

"i just got out of a serious relationship, so if we did- you know start something, we need to go slow okay, like really really slow. you know only if- if that's something you want."

cheryl let out a light laugh at toni's nervousness. "that's definitely something i want. and slow is perfectly fine."

"great." toni smiled. "well it's getting pretty late i should head out." toni finished the last of her coffee and set it on the table before both of them rose from the couch and slowly made their way towards the front door.

"you still live in the city?"

"no i actually live in manhattan now."

"oh, okay well text me when you make it home."

"uh- i- uh, don't have your number remember." toni said awkwardly.

"oh right, here, give me your phone." cheryl said. toni pulled her phone from her back pocket and opened the phone app and handed it to cheryl. she punched in her number and name and handed it back to toni as they stopped in front of the tall double doors.

"well thank you for the tour, and the coffee." toni said facing the redhead.

"of course" cheryl replied. she flicked her eyes from toni's eyes down to her lips and back up to her eyes.

"i'm not gonna kiss you cheryl," toni chuckled and shook her head. "slow remember?"

cheryl smiled a tight lipped smiled and nodded in understanding. "slow."

she opened the door for toni and watched her walk all the way to her car. toni waved from the inside of the range rover and cheryl waved back as toni drove off around the curved driveway and back down the hill towards the gate.

cheryl closed the door and pressed her back against it. she bit her lip and smiled widely before pushing herself off the door and making her way up the stairs.

-

toni opened the front door to sweet pea and veronica's apartment and figured they were asleep because all the lights were out. she quietly made her way to her bedroom. once behind the closed door she flicked the light on and plopped down on the bed

 **toni [1:05 am]**  
hey cheryl. i made it home. thanks again for tonight and for letting me explain everything.

 **cheryl [1:06 am]**  
glad you made it safely. you're welcome back anytime.

 **toni [1:06 am]**  
and for the record, i really wanted to kiss you tonight.

 **cheryl [1:07 am]**  
me too. but i can be patient. goodnight toni.

 **toni [1:07 am]**  
goodnight cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we know just how hard toni took the breakup... 
> 
> toni and cheryl are back together, but a lot of important conversations are to be had. especially about the night they broke up.
> 
> next chapter on monday :)
> 
> also, i have finished writing the entirety of this fic so let me know, do you want 3 chapters a week? or do you want it to be more spread out?
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	8. welcome to my life's work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheryl goes to toni's club and they have a pretty important conversation.

toni woke up to the smell of bacon, and the sound of muffled music playing. she sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. she leaned against her arm as her eyes adjusted to the daylight. she bit her lip and smiled and her head fell against her shoulder that was propped up by her hand being placed into the mattress. she swung her feet out from under the covers and made her way into the en suite. after using the bathroom and washing her face she left the room closing the door behind her and walked down the short hallway to the kitchen. she smiled when she saw veronica and sweet pea cooking breakfast while dancing and singing to each other.

she's known sweet pea her entire life, and she never thought she would ever see him dancing and singing along to cheesy pop music.

love will make you do that i guess.

"morning love birds!" toni shouted over the music. she made her way to the island and sat on one of the bar stools.

"hey toni!" veronica said surprised. she walked over to the bluetooth speaker to turn the music down. "sorry i didn't know you were here, i hope we didn't wake you."

"you did, but it's no big. and i told you i was coming back yesterday."

"yeah but we thought-" veronica made eye contact with sweet pea.

"that i'd wake up at cheryl's." toni rolled her eyes. "did you completely forget the conversation we had. i told you i'm doing shit differently this time."

veronica raised both eyebrows. "wow you're really serious."

"yeah" toni affirmed. 

"well i'm proud of you toni. i'm glad you're finally moving on. i never liked that vero chick anyway." sweet pea said cracking two more eggs for toni. veronica nodded in agreement as threw extra bacon on a pan for toni as well.

"wait, both of you hated her?"

"hate is such a strong word, but basically yeah. sorry toni, she just gave off a weird vibe and it never went away."

"so everyone felt this weird vibe but me. even my grandfather said that."

"well you were so in love you were blinded." sweet pea shrugged.

"why didn't you guys ever say anything?"

"you were happy t, like really happy." veronica replied.

"yeah and if we had said something you would've thought we were just being hating ass friends." sweet pea added.

"so instead of saying something you let me stay with that vile bitch, who had been cheating on me for a third our relationship."

"we didn't have proof of that though, toni. like we said it was just a vibe. if we had came to you and said 'we don't like vero because of a vibe' it would have pissed you off." veronica explained.

toni stared at her hands on top of the counter top and fiddled her thumbs as she processed what veronica said.

she had a point. even though in the end they turned out to be right, if her best friends told her they didn't like the woman she was supposed to marry to because of a  _vibe_ she absolutely would have been pissed off. 

her grandfathers words also echoed through her head.

_it was something you needed to figure out on your own._

which was true, she understood that even more now. finding her ex-fiancé in the midst of cheating hurt like hell, but it would have hurt much worse if she found out from someone else rather than her own eyes. she would have fell into denial which would result in catastrophic pain when she ultimately found out the truth.

"yeah, you're right." toni simply said.

"alright food is done." sweet pea said. the three of them fixed their plates and sweet pea grabbed the half gallon of orange juice out of the fridge and three glasses and they relocated to the dining table.

"so" veronica sang looking hopefully at the girl across from her.

"what?" toni mumbled, mouth full of eggs.

"are you gonna tell us what happened? how'd it go with cheryl?"

"oh." toni swallowed and washed her eggs down with a gulp of orange juice before clearing her throat. "it went great. i stalked her at her home, which is huge as  _fuck_ by the way. when she saw me she was less than happy to see me. but i begged her to hear me out and i explained to her basically everything i said to you on the phone. and then she invited me inside, and guys let me tell you, her house is fucking  _enormous._ but after she gave me a tour we had a conversation about how we were feeling and shit. did you know she hasn't been with  _anyone_  since we broke up?" 

"no way, as hot as red is and she hasn't been with anyone?" sweet pea said in disbelief with raised eyebrows.

"excuse me? hot?" veronica tilted her head at him.

"babe. she's literally a lesbian." sweet pea shot back and veronica rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to toni.

"yeah she said she tried to move on but couldn't. she  _literally_  said no one compared to me."

"damn toni, you must be amazing in bed." veronica wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

"babe please, i don't want to think about my sister having sex while i'm eating." toni rolled her eyes as sweet pea stuck out his tongue and fake gagged.

" _anyways..._ after talking i think we decided to give  _us_  another shot but we're taking it like supersuper slow."

"that's great toni. i'm happy for you." veronica smiled.

-

one week. 

its been one week since toni showed up at cheryl's door step. one week since their conversation. one week since cheryl hadn't stopped smiling. although she hasn't actually seen toni since a week ago she honestly didn't care. they were back in each others lives and deciding not to pick up right where they left off and taking it slow was a great decision. 

she and toni had been texting sporadically throughout the week. every time cheryl's phone dinged and toni's name popped up a smile grew on her face. 

cheryl was currently in her backyard eating breakfast poolside. now that it was getting warmer she enjoyed starting her day with sunlight. she took a sip of her coffee when her phone dinged and buzzed on the table and the screen lit up. she held it up to her face and smiled as she opened the message.

 **toni [9:31 am]**  
good morning. happy saturday! i hope i'm not waking you.

 **cheryl [9:31 am]**  
morning! and you aren't, i've been awake since 6 am

 **toni [9:32 am]**  
why are you awake so early on a saturday.

 **cheryl [9:32 am]**  
i wake up everyday at 6 am for a morning workout.

 **toni [9:33 am]**  
you work out everyday?

 **cheryl [9:33 am]**  
well monday through friday are my rigorous workout days and saturday and sunday i do relaxing yoga.

 **toni [9:33 am]**  
impressive. i'm not disciplined enough to workout that much. every now and then i'll go out for a jog but that's about it.

 **cheryl [9:34 am]**  
you'll have to join me for a workout some time.

 **toni [9:34 am]**  
that's a hard no for multiple reasons. one, i just can't wake up that early seeing as i work nights majority of the week. two, you seem really in shape and would probably kick my ass.

cheryl laughed outwardly.

 **cheryl [9:35 am]**  
fair enough. can i ask you a question?

 **toni [9:35 am]**  
of course.

 **cheryl [9:36 am]**  
how would you feel if i stopped by this club of yours tonight?

 **toni [9:36 am]**  
i would love that.

 **cheryl [9:36 am]**  
really?

 **toni [9:37 am]**  
of course. we open at 8 but the crowd doesn't usually show up until around 10. i'll put your name on the vip list.

 **cheryl [9:37 am]**  
great. i'll see you tonight.

 **toni [9:38 am]**  
looking forward to it.

-

toni pulled into the parking lot of the club and parked in her reserved parking space. she exited her car, pulled out a duffle bag filled with more appropriate clothing for later tonight and headed inside.

she pulled the right door of the double doors open and walked through the short hallway before entering the main area. she rolled her eyes when she saw david, one of the other bartenders handing sweet pea and fangs a bottle of beer each.

"you guys better be paying for those." she said and they looked over their shoulders when they heard her voice.

"get off our backs tiny, duh we paid." fangs laughed when toni smacked the back of his head with the palm of her hand.

"are all my security boys here yet?" she asked dropping her duffle bag to the floor and taking a seat next to them.

"yeah daniel, logan, tom and eli got here like 20 minuets ago but rob isn't here yet." sweet pea explained.

daniel, logan tom eli and rob are the extra men that toni hired to work security on the weekends, the busiest days. 

the club is open everyday of the week, playing as a simple bar on weekdays but a bumping night club friday through sunday. sweet pea and fangs work everyday other day of the week besides saturdays and some sundays.

saturday is _the_  busiest night of the week. it's also the night toni reserves the vip section for herself, sweet pea, fangs, veronica, and whatever guest she invites that week. she was a little nervous because this week that guest would be cheryl.

toni's phone buzzed in her back pocket. she pulled it out and scoffed at the message.

"speak of the devil he just texted. 'hey boss sorry i'm late, i'm five minutes away.'" toni read the message out loud.

"damn is he ever on time?" fangs chuckled.

"david, my usual please. make it a double." toni spoke to the bartender who nodded and pulled out a glass and the bottle of whiskey from the shelf behind him. he poured double her usual amount and slid the glass to her. 

"on edge tonight or something?" sweet pea asked.

toni took a big gulp and shook her head as the brown liquor burned the back of her throat. "cheryl is coming tonight."

"oh." fangs drug out.

"yeah so i'm kinda nervous." toni admitted. 

"don't be tiny, its not like this is your first date." sweet pea said.

toni's eyes went wide and she took another large gulp of her drink.

_this isn't a date is it?_

_oh shit._

_is this a date?_

toni and cheryl only began talking again a week ago. they both agreed to take it slow. if this is a date is it too soon?

toni was pulled from thoughts when the front door to the club opened. she looked over her shoulder and squinted her eyes when a tall man with shaggy blonde hair, arms covered in tattoos walked through the door. toni rose from her seat.

"rob i swear to God if you're late next week you are fired." toni shouted at the man who raised his arms in surrender.

"i'm sorry there was traffic." he spoke shrugging his bag higher on his shoulder.

"that was your excuse last week. if that's true fucking leave earlier." toni snapped.

"Jesus toni. what's your deal? we don't open for another hour and a half anyway."

"my deal is i'm your fucking boss and you show up when i say show up." 

"relax tiny. she's just a little on edge cause she has a girl coming" fangs said and he also raised his arms in surrender when toni shot him a glare.

"ah, i see. she must be hot." rob joked.

"shut the fuck up. whether i'm  _on edge"_ she made air quotes on 'on edge', "or not, you need to stop showing up late. got it." toni said at a much lower voice.

"aye aye captain." rob put his feet together, stoop up straight and saluted. toni chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"get out of my face" she jokingly pushed him when he walked past her and made his way to the rooms in the back of the club.

-

cheryl stood with her hands on her hips inside of her large walk in closet that was connected to her bathroom. she had been looking at her wide selection of clothes for almost 20 minutes trying to decide what to wear tonight. she didn't want to be too dolled up because it was a night club not a charity gala. but she has never struggled this much to find something to wear. 

it's safe to say she was extremely nervous.

"dammit i design clothes for a living you'd think i'd be able to pick out an outfit for one fucking night." cheryl mumbled to herself as she frustratedly rummaged through her clothes. 

after 15 more minutes of holding outfits up to her body in the mirror she settled on a simple black dress. it was skin tight, stopped about mid thigh, the front of the dress had a deep v that stopped at the middle of her stomach. she wore black 6 inch chunky heels. she pulled her hair into a tight high ponytail. her makeup was dark. her eyeshadow faded from maroon to black with a perfect wing. her lips were covered in a dark maroon lipstick. she topped her look off with a simple thin black choker. she looked over herself in the mirror one last time before taking a deep breath and nodded to her reflection. she grabbed her black clutch and headed for the front door.

 "wow, miss blossom you look divine." jeffery said and held open the front door as cheryl descended the staircase.

"thank you jeffery."

"your car is in the driveway, running and ready to go." jeffery followed cheryl out the door, holding her hand up as she descended the marble staircase. he opened the door to her white maserati granturismo. 

"have a good evening." he said and she smiled before entering her car.

cheryl sat down butt first and swung her feet over the threshold of the car and settled herself on the red and black leather interior. she went to type in the address to toni's club on the touch screen but smile when she noticed it was already done. boy did she appreciate her staff. she went to her music library and selected an album before jumping back to the map screen. she put the car in gear and headed around the drive way and down the hill toward the gate.

about 30 minutes later cheryl turned into the parking lot of toni's club. she parked in a space towards the middle of the parking lot. she took a deep breath before grabbing her purse out of the front seat and exiting the car. she locked it and shoved her keys in her clutch and made her way across the parking lot towards the entrance. there weren't many cars but she knew the club was packed when she saw a the long line wrapped wrapped around the building, she figured most people either took the subway, cabs or ubers.

she skipped the line per toni's instructions and marched straight towards rob and daniel who were both wearing all black suits and ear pieces. the loud music growing louder the closer she got to the front door.

"name?" daniel said once she approached them.

"cheryl blossom." cheryl arched an eyebrow as a wide grin grew on both of their faces.

"she's been expecting you. follow me." rob said and motioned for her to follow him. 

she kept close to the tall security guard as he maneuvered through the packed club, taking in her surroundings as she walked through.

there was a long bar to the left of the club that had a cluster of people around it. towards the front there was a stage that was occupied by a dj. there were tall circled tables scattered around the club and there was a huge dance floor that was filled with people dancing. the entire club had a purple hue. purple lights hanging on the wall, hanging from the ceiling and set on the floor. there were two disco balls hanging above the dj booth that also reflected purple light as well as purple lasers that strobed above the dance floor.

she came to a sudden stop behind rob when he stopped and whispered into logan's ear also dressed in a black suit. he nodded and pulled back a black velvet rope. behind the rope was a huge black couch. on the couch sat veronica, sweet pea, fangs, and toni. 

"enjoy." logan said with a smile and she thanked him and rob before entering the vip section.

she saw sweet pea nudge toni and he motioned to cheryl. toni's eyes widened and she smiled widely when she noticed cheryl and she rose from the couch. 

"cheryl you made it!" toni yelled over the music. her jaw dropped when she finally stood in front of the redhead, able to see all of her. "wow cheryl, you look-" toni went speechless as her eyes scanned cheryl's body. her eyes snapped quickly back up to cheryl's.

_stop._

_slow remember._

"wow." toni finished.

"you look  _wow_  yourself" cheryl replied as she quickly took in toni's appearance.

toni was wearing a short tight black leather skirt and a navy blue spaghetti strapped crop top, and black doc marten heeled boots. her eye makeup was natural looking and her lips were light and glossy. her hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail with a braid going up the side into the ponytail. she wore a gold snake neckless that cheryl is all too familiar with. it was her favorite piece of her jewelry. she also had an ear piece in her left ear and a walkie talkie clipped to her hip.

"well, welcome to  _my_  life's work, come." toni motioned for cheryl to follow her and led her to the black couch. she sat in between toni and fangs. she pulled the walkie talkie off her hip and brought it up to her mouth.

"steven can you come to the vip section please" she spoke into the walkie talkie and re-clipped it to her waist.

"cheryl. it's good to see you again." fangs spoke.

"indeed, its about time you guys got back together." sweet pea slightly slurred, clearly tipsy, his hand slung across veronicas lap gripping her outer thigh.

"it's good to see you all too. and i still can't believe you two are dating." cheryl motioned to veronica and sweet pea.

"yeah it was a surprise turn of events for us too." veronica chuckled, she was also pretty tipsy.

just then a man walked into the vip section. he was average height with dark brown skin. he was dressed in black pants and a white button up. with a black apron tied around his waist. his black curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"yes boss?" he asked and for some reason hearing him call toni boss made cheryl smile.

"my usual please, cheryl would you like a drink?" toni turned to face cheryl.

"do you have apple martinis?"

"we do." she looked back up to the waiter. "one apple martini, boys? veronica? you need refills?" she asked the group.

"yes beer." fangs rose his almost empty bottle.

"beer as well and another tequila sunrise." sweet pea added.

the man nodded as he wrote all their orders down on a small pad.

"and a round of shots. tequila. silver." toni added.

the man nodded and disappeared.

"toni this place is really nice and packed. i see what you mean by successful." cheryl spoke over the music.

"thank you." toni replied.

"and the purple is very aesthetically pleasing."

"well it only made sense." 

cheryl was about to say something else when toni furrowed her brows and pressed her hand to her ear piece. she brought her walkie talking back up to her mouth

"what!?" she shouted and was silent as the person in the ear piece replied. "i don't give a fuck! zero tolerance! get those assholes out of my club now!" cheryl really could not help the smile on her face. toni was a real life boss.

"what was that?" sweet pea asked.

"some drunk idiots got into a fight." toni rolled her eyes and sweet pea nodded in response. "sorry about that, what were you about to say?" toni said turning her attention back to cheryl.

"no worries and just that it's really cool seeing you be a boss and the fact that you own this place is so fucking astounding." cheryl smiled.

"well its no multi million dollar company" toni playfully nudged cheryl, "but this place is my baby. i put everything i had into this place."

"well i'm incredibly happy for you toni. you have done quite well for yourself." 

"thank you cheryl." toni said and for a moment they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"shots shots shots" sweet pea and fangs chanted breaking the girls from their gaze.

"alright i got 5 shots" steven placed the shot glasses on the table "a tequila sunrise for you," steven carefully handed the drink to veronica, "two beers." he passed the beers to sweet pea and fangs. "whiskey neat for the boss" he placed the glass on the table in front of her and took a step closer and bent over the table. "and an apple martini for the lady" he handed cheryl the drink, his voice lower than before and gave her a wink. toni arched her eyebrow.

"steven!" she shouted and he stood up straight and looked at his boss. "don't even think about it. trust me you are  _not_  her type." toni said with a wave of her finger. 

he looked at her with a confused expression before it clicked and he mouthed  _oh_. "gotcha. my apologies." steven did a slight bow before he exited the vip section.

"anyways." toni reached for her shot glass, " a toast." she started and the rest of them grabbed their shot glasses and raised them in the air. "to friends. to family. and," she turned to look at cheryl, "to new beginnings."

cheryl smiled.

 _damn_ , those  _fucking_  eyes.

"here here" veronica sweet pea and fangs replied in unison. 

the group all tossed their heads back and downed their shots. cheryl contorted her face as the clear liquid burned as it slid down her through roughly.

"you okay?" toni chuckled as she noticed cheryl's struggle.

"yeah, its been a long time since i've taken a shot." cheryl replied and toni let out a laugh. they both turned their attention to veronica as she suddenly stood and started moving her hips to the music.

"come on baby, we're dancing." veronica pulled at sweet peas hands and he allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor. toni and cheryl watched as they walked away.

"do you... maybe wanna..." toni started but trailed off. 

"are you asking me to dance?" cheryl said sipping at her martini. 

"do you wanna?" toni asked nervously.

"sure." cheryl replied.

toni stood off the couch and extended her hand for cheryl to take. she placed her maroon manicured nails in toni's hand and both girls sucked in a breath once their skin touched.

electric.

toni led cheryl out of the vip section to the crowded dance floor. they took a spot next to sweet pea and veronica, whose back was pressed to his front and were grinding on each other erotically. 

they faced each other and started moving their bodies to the beat of the music, their eyes locked on each others.

toni smiled as the lights bounced off of cheryl's skin.

_God, she looks so perfect._

toni took a step forward and cautiously placed her hands on cheryl's hips, her hands ghosting over the material of the dress not making full contact with her body.

she knew they were supposed to be going slow, but cheryl just looked so  _damn_  good and the alcohol was taking its affect. 

she felt more comfortable when cheryl threw her arms over toni's shoulders. she slid her hands around cheryl's back and rested her hands on the small of her back just above her rear. if they were a couple toni would lower her hands to her backside without hesitation, but she knew it was way to soon for that. 

toni and cheryl hadn't realized the song had changed three times. they were so lost in each others eyes and the feeling of their hands on each others bodies. toni only realized how much time had passed when her feet started to hurt and a light sheen of sweat covered her forehead. toni leaned in and pressed her mouth next to cheryl's ear.

"you wanna take a break?" she shouted into her ear.

"yes please, my feet are killing me." cheryl responded. toni led them back to the vip section and cheryl furrowed her brows when she stopped behind the rope.

"fangs, hand us our drinks!" toni shouted and he stoop up and walked over with both of their drinks and passed them over the black rope to them. "thanks" she shouted and took cheryl's hand once more and maneuvered through the club. 

"where are we going?" cheryl asked.

"you'll see"

toni led cheryl up the stairs to the second floor of the building. she opened the a door that led to a quite spacious studio apartment. there was a kitchen in the front as you walk into the apartment. it opened up into an open living room with a large white L shaped couch and a 50inch flatscreen mounted to the wall. on the wall to the far right where a bed should be there was a large desk with two computer screens on it. 

"wow this place is nice." cheryl said. 

"thanks." toni, still holding cheryl's hand, led her to the couch. she took cheryl's drink out of her hand and placed both of their drinks on the wooden coffee table before they plopped down on the couch.

"question." cheryl stated, leaning sideways on the couch to face toni.

"shoot." toni mirrored her position.

"you have this very stunning apartment right above the club you  _own_ -" cheryl trailed off.

"yeah?" 

"but you live with veronica and sweet pea." 

toni let out a quick laugh and nodded her head. "yeah well i really just use this place as my office, plus there's no bed. and i don't really like to live alone." 

cheryl pressed her lips together in a straight line, arched her eyebrow and tilted her head.

"n-not that there's anything wrong with that i just meant like me personally-" toni rushed out.

"toni relax, i'm only teasing. i know what you meant." cheryl cut toni off mid ramble.

toni sighed and reached for her glass to take a sip of her drink before placing it back on the coffee table. just then she placed her hand to her ear piece. because they were in a much more quiet setting cheryl could hear the faint sound of a man talking.

"what is it rob" toni deadpanned into her walkie talkie.

_"we're at capacity but there's still a pretty long line outside, probably like 30 people"_

"okay let about 10 more people in, then that's it. if people complain tell them they should have gotten here earlier."

_"roger that"_

"oh and rob."

_"yeah boss?"_

"don't call me for shit else the rest of the night. if something goes wrong handle it. you're a smart boy and you've worked here long enough to know how i like shit done."

_"yes ma'am."_

toni took her ear piece out and set it along with the now turned off walkie talkie on the table.

"sorry about that." toni turned her full attention back to cheryl.

"you don't have to apologize for running a business, which by the way is very enjoyable to watch." cheryl smiled.

"please, it's nothing compared to what you do." toni shrugged.

"don't belittle yourself toni. running a business is hard work no matter how big or small it is." 

toni lips curled into a small smile and she was looking at cheryl with soft eyes.

_damn, those fucking eyes._

those eyes would surely be the death of cheryl.

"speaking of business. tell me more about yours." toni reached for her glass and took a sip and left it in her hands.

cheryl also took a sip of her drink but placed it back on the table. "what do you want to know?"

"who's your favorite celebrity that you've dressed?"

"honestly, that title goes to josie. not just because she's my best friend, even though that is a huge factor, but her music is just so prodigious."

"yeah her most recent album is really good." 

"remember when we went to her first album release party?"

"oh yes" toni chuckled "that was an incredible night. and we snuck off and ran into that guitar player, i forgot for which band."

"yes that was the best night." cheryl joined toni in laughter. 

"we really had some good times." toni said and their laughter died down as they continued to stare at each other.

_damn. those. fucking. eyes._

"can i ask you a question?" toni asked sounding serious.

"sure."

"i have been thinking a lot about what you said last week at your place. when you said you haven't been with anyone since we broke up."

"yeah?"

"and i just know it had to be hard to see me and my ex at the reunion."

"honestly. yes, it was. you were able to move on so easily and i couldn't"

"well, it wasn't so easy at first. i was broken and had meaningless sex for years. i only met vero 3 years ago, so that was four years of feeling lost."

"yeah well i felt pretty lost too. if i didn't have blossom i don't know what i would have done."

"oh shit no i wasn't- i mean- i'm not trying to compare, i mean- fuck i'm so sorry i mean i eventually found someone but you were alone for seven years- oh shit i mean, not alone- i"

"toni. relax." cheryl said to stop the girl from rambling. toni took another gulp of her drink.

"i understand. it's okay that you moved on. yeah i was pissed and i envied that you were able to, but i was more pissed that i wasn't. i didn't expect you to be lonely and hurting forever. and i wasn't hurting the whole time we were separated. i had blossom. that company help me get by. and the pain i felt after we broke up eventually faded away once blossom took off. but all that came back when the reunion rolled around."

"i'm so sorry cheryl."

"you don't have to apolo-"

"yes i do. i really do. i mean fuck- i was your first girlfriend. and losing the first person to love and accept all of you had to be hard"

"hey. okay yes it was hard. but you taught me to love myself and be proud of who i am. and that's something i kept with me even after we separated. although i was never able to move on like you, i never pushed that part of me down. men would hit on me and would nearly explode when i told them i was a lesbian." cheryl said and both girls fell into a fit of laughter.

"i'm really glad we could talk about this." toni said once their laughter died down.

"i am too." cheryl said and a silence fell over them and they stared into each other eyes again.

those eyes.

toni set her glass back on the table. she reached over the small distance between them and grabbed cheryl's hand in her own. she rubbed the pad of her thumb over her knuckles a few times before adjusting their hands to interlace their fingers.

cheryl flicked her eyes down to their hands and breathed in a shaky nervous breath before looking back up to toni.

"is this okay?" toni asked.

"more than okay." 

they both smiled as the silence remained. it wasn't awkward but enjoyable. their smiles eventually faded but eyes remained locked as if a magnet was pulling them to each other.

cheryl flicked her eyes down to toni's lips for a few seconds then back up to her eyes.

"i'm still not going to kiss you cheryl." toni broke the silence but her voice was soft.

"i'm not expecting you too. i'm okay with slow"

toni scooted closer causing her knee to bump against cheryl's, "would you let me take you on a date?"

"is... this not a date?" cheryl asked.

"this is a..." toni looked down at their connected hands then back up to cheryl's eyes. "...a pre date."

cheryl couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"so what do you say?" toni asked.

"of course i'll let you take me on a date."

"how does next saturday sound?"

"next saturday is perfect."

 "perfect." toni smiled, "but one condition."

"what's that?"

"you let me plan everything." 

"deal." cheryl smiled.

-

cheryl walked into her home around 3 am. she took her shoes off and held them in her hand as she climbed her staircase and made her way to her bedroom. she walked straight into her en suite and turned her shower on before stripping her clothes. after a quick shower she wrapped a towel around her body and made her way to her vanity. she looked down at her phone that was on the counter after hearing it ding. she smiled as she raised the phone to her face.

 **toni [3:13 am]**  
i hope you made it home safely. don't want to talk long because i'm about to crash. but i just wanted to say i had an amazing time tonight, thank you for coming, and i can't wait until next saturday. sweet dreams cheryl.

 **cheryl [3:14 am]**  
yes, i made it home safely. i had an amazing night as well. goodnight toni see you saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update on wednesday. toni and cheryl go on a date and they finally talk about the night they broke up.
> 
> i hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a happy holidays!
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	9. remember the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheryl and toni go on a date. they reminisce on their past and talk about the night they broke up.
> 
> *smut warning but it's very brief*

the.

longest.

week.

ever.

cheryl tried her hardest to distract herself with work to help time travel faster. she indeed was very busy all week preparing for her spring line fashion show, but she couldn't help it every time toni crossed her mind. she would sometimes catch herself smiling just at the mere thought of her. 

its crazy just how fast things can change. two months ago she said she hated toni, and now here they were preparing to go on a date. their first date in over 7 years. 

cheryl woke up bright and early 6 am saturday morning. she dressed herself in black leggings and a black and white sports bra. she plugged her air pods in her ears and strapped her phone to her arm and hopped onto the treadmill inside her home gym. after 3 miles she grabbed the fruit smoothie handed to her by jeffery and made her way back up the stairs, dabbing the sweat from her face with the towel thrown over her shoulders. 

she took a long hot shower and wrapped herself in a towel and exited her bathroom. she sat down on her bed just as her phone rang on her night stand. she leaned over to pick up the phone and smiled as she swiped to answer it.

"good morning" 

 _"morning"_  cheryl smiled as toni's voice hit her ears. 

"i thought you could never get up this early."

_"i guess i'm a little excited."_

"and what pray tell might you be excited for."

toni chuckled into the phone.  _"be ready by 4, i'll be picking you up."_

"where are we going?"

_"that's a surprise."_

"how am i supposed to know how to dress if i don't know where we're going."

_"dress comfortable, that's all i'm going to say. i have a few errands to run but i'll see you soon."_

"see you soon. bye."

-

cheryl took a deep breath in front of the mirror in her bathroom. she just received a text form toni telling her she just arrived at her gate.

she was wearing black jeans, a red tank top, and black balenciaga sneakers. she nodded reassuringly to herself before exiting her bathroom, then bedroom, making her way to the stairs.

she hoped she was casual enough. 

as she descended her staircase she saw toni in the foyer smiling up at her. she was wearing black jean shorts and a white crop top with a blue, grey and white plaid flannel tied around her waist.

she was definitely casual enough.

"hey, ready to go?" toni asked once cheryl got to the bottom of the steps.

"i'm ready." she smiled. toni reached for her hand and she gladly took it as they walked out of the door being held open by jeffery.

"enjoy your day." he smiled and closed the door once they crossed the threshold to the warmth of the new york air. 

toni held the front door of her car open for cheryl and ran around the front to hop in her seat.

"so where are we going?" cheryl asked impatiently. 

"will you just relax and enjoy the ride." toni smiled.

cheryl playfully huffed and sat back in her seat. toni started the car and rolled down all the windows and opened the sun roof and drove off.

"you wanna play some music?" toni asked, voice loud so that cheryl could hear her over the wind.

"sure." cheryl tapped on the touch screen and scrolled through the numerous albums before settling on one.

she leaned back in her seat and gazed longingly out the window as the wind blew against her skin and through her hair.

after about 20 minutes toni pulled into a parking lot, closed all the windows and turned the car off.

"central park?" cheryl questioned. 

"yep." that was all toni said before she hopped out of the car and closed the door behind her. cheryl followed and exited the car as well, she walked around to the back of the car as toni opened the trunk. she pulled out a small red cooler and a red flannel blanket. 

"were going for a picnic in the park." toni smiled as she closed her trunk with her free hand.

"how romantic." 

toni laced her fingers with cheryl's with her free hand and they strolled through the park. they found a spot in the grass near the water. toni set the cooler down and spread the blanket down on the grass and they sat down. she pulled the cooler to sit in front of her as she pulled the contents out of it. two turkey sandwiches with spinach and tomato, a bowl of mixed fruit, and two strawberry banana smoothies. the two girls sat and ate their food, sharing light conversation as they ate. 

when they were finished eating toni leaned back against her arm. cheryl watched her as she raked her fingers through her blonde hair.

"hey."

"yeah?"

"why did you get rid of the pink?"

"cause i'm an adult now, and it was time for a change."

"do you remember that time we re-dyed it in our bathroom?" cheryl chuckled.

"oh my God, i made a complete mess, you were furious" toni joined cheryl in laughing.

-

_toni was sitting in a chair in the middle of the bathroom of their shared apartment as cheryl was running a brush covered in pink hair dye over strands of her hair._

_"toni i swear to God, please sit still." cheryl said, frustrated that a 19 year old could not sit still for more that 5 minutes._

_"i told you i could have done it myself." toni replied._

_"babe, you were making a complete mess. you got so much dye on the counter, you know how long its gonna take to clean that up?" cheryl said starting to grab her hair more forcefully._

_"ow babe. i know you like to pull my hair but this is not pleasurable."_

_"don't start." cheryl rolled her eyes_

_"i said i was sorry." toni pouted and she couldn't see it but she knew cheryl was rolling her eyes. toni reached behind her past her head and slid her hands around cheryl's waist only to have them slapped away._

_"not now toni." cheryl deadpanned._

_toni smirked and reached for cheryl's waist again._

_"toni, seriously stop, i'm trying to focus." she said more forcefully._

_toni smiled and reached for her waist again this time pressing her fingers into cheryl side, knowing how ticklish she is. cheryl flailed making her drop the brush covered in dye on the floor, some of the paint splattering on her socks._

_"toni!" cheryl yelled._

_uh oh._

_i'm in trouble._

_"dammit, its all over the floor and on my socks." cheryl bent over to pick to brush off the floor. she set it in the jar of dye and set it on top of the vanity._

_toni turned in her chair to examine the floor and her socks. she tried to fight it but she couldn't help the laugh that broke through her lips._

_"it's not funny. this is not going wash out of my socks."_

_"i'll buy you new socks baby." toni said standing from her chair and reaching for cheryl's hand. cheryl huffed and rolled her eyes but accepted toni's hand._

_"that's not the point i told you to sit still. now look at this mess."_

_toni examined the bathroom. the vanity had splotches of dye covering it and now there was a splatter of dye on the floor. toni laughed again. cheryl rolled her eyes, pushed toni's hand away and left the bathroom._

_"love you!" toni shouted after her girlfriend._

_"clean that shit up!" cheryl yelled back and toni laughed again._

_-_

"it washed out though." toni said.

"not out of those socks." cheryl laughed.

"i distinctly remember buying you a new pack of five fluffy socks the next day." toni retorted.

"you did, which was greatly appreciated." cheryl laughed as they reminisced on that memory.

"hey do you remember our freshman year of college, when we were staying in that crappy dorm." toni said after a few moments of silence.

"yes, i tried to get you to agree to an apartment, but what did you say?"

"its part of the college experience." 

"yes!" cheryl exclaimed.

"yeah i definitely regretted that decision." 

"you remember that night we were... you know... and you fell off the bed and hit your head on the nightstand."

"oh my God, and we had to spend the night in the hospital."

-

_"fuck cher" toni grunted out digging her nails into cheryl's back._

_cheryl's lips were attached to her neck and two of her fingers were plunging in and out toni._

_"right there baby i'm s-so close" toni whimpered out. cheryl curled her fingers and a few thrust later toni came undone beneath her. cheryl removed her fingers licked them clean before her lips fell on toni's in a messy kiss, tongues gliding across each others hurriedly._

_toni grabbed cheryl's wrist and flipped them over quickly, but due to the size of small twin sized bed she over shot and rolled off of cheryl, hitting her head on the corner of the nightstand with a hard thump before falling on the floor. she cried out in pain and instantly brought her hands up to her head._

_"oh shit baby are you okay." cheryl asked quickly getting off the bed and kneeling next to her girlfriend who was curled up and crying in pain. "toni, sweetheart are you okay?" she asked panically. toni shook her head and cheryl helped her sit it._

_"baby, let me see." cheryl grabbed toni's wrist and pulled her hands away from her head. both girls gasped when they saw blood on her fingers._

_"holy shit. okay, we gotta get you to the hospital." cheryl tried to stay calm as her girlfriends breathing was ragged, from panic and pain. "toni. breathe. just breathe. you're going to be okay. can you stand for me?" cheryl asked. toni nodded and cheryl helped her stand to her feet. toni swayed and cheryl held her tightly by her waist so she wouldn't fall over._

_"it hurts." toni cried out._

_"i know baby, lets get you dressed so we can go." cheryl set toni on the bed. she dressed herself then toni. she slugged her onto her back and carried her down the hallway to the elevator. toni's head drooped down on cheryl's shoulder._

_"toni don't fall asleep you might have a concussion." cheryl said forcefully and toni whimpered. they made it outside to the parking lot in front of the dorm and she helped toni into her car and they made their way to the hospital. every now and then cheryl would call toni's name and shake her so that she wouldn't fall asleep._

_20 minutes later they were in a room at the hospital. cheryl holding toni's hand tightly as the doctor examined her._

_"how did this happened?" the doctor asked._

_"she fell and hit her head on our nightstand. and she cut it pretty bad."_

_the doctor examined the back of her head with a tiny flashlight and_ _cheryl gripped her hand tightly when toni whimpered.  
_

_"yeah she's going to need stitches. turn towards me please?" he asked and toni turned to face the doctor. he shined the light in her eyes and she blinked a few tears out of her eyes._

_"what's your name?" the doctor asked._

_"t-toni topaz." toni answered through whimpers._

_"what's today's date?" the doctor asked._

_"um... october 7th."_

_"okay no amnesia. on a scale of one to 10 how much pain are you in?" he asked._

_"um... 7..." she whimpered out and cheryl squeezed her hand tighter as an anchor._

_"do you feel dizzy?"_

_"no..."_

_"loss of balance?"_

_"um... um..."_

_"she was swaying a little bit when she first hit her head but i've carried her since then." cheryl explained and the doctor nodded._

_"do you feel nauseous?"_

_"no my head just hurts really bad." toni started to cry again, and cheryl rubbed circles in back as her head fell on her shoulder._

_"okay. she doesn't have a concussion. i'm going to get a nurse to stitch up her head and give her something for the pain. i would like to keep her here overnight just for observation."_

_"is it okay for her to fall asleep?" cheryl asked._

_"yes, but we will have a nurse checking on her every hour."_ _cheryl nodded and the doctor left the room._

_a few minutes later a nurse came into the room. she stitched up her head and gave her something for the pain and she instantly became drowsy. cheryl took toni's shoes off and laid her down in the bed and pulled the blankets over her. she was about to go sit in the chair when toni whimpered and grabbed her hand. she removed her shoes and slid under the covers. toni buried her face in the crook of cheryl's neck and cheryl scratched her nails soothingly up and down toni's back and within minutes she was asleep. cheryl tried to sleep but she opened her eyes anytime toni would twitch in her sleep and every time a nurse came to check on her. she hardly got any sleep that night._

_-_

"yeah that night was horrible, but at least i got out of classes for a couple of days."

"yeah i was so worried that entire night."

"night? please, try week. you didn't even want to have sex for like 5 days after that." toni laughed.

"i didn't want you to fall again."

"good thing i was pretty convincing." toni wiggled her eyebrows.

"stop it" cheryl playfully hit her arm.

"remember the weekend that fangs and sweet pea came to visit and they snuck booze into the dorm."

"oh my gosh yes. and then they had a literal physical fight over who would get the extra bed and who would get the floor." cheryl laughed and toni joined.

"yeah we had some really good times." toni said. and cheryl nodded as her laughter faded.

"and some pretty bad times." cheryl said and when toni's smile faded she dropped her eyes to her lap.

_why the fuck did i say that?_

"i never apologized for that night we broke up." toni said and cheryl rose her eyes back to toni's. 

cheryl looked at her intently but didn't say anything.

"cheryl. i am  _so_  sorry for how that night turned out. i'll never be able to say sorry enough for how i treated you that night. i get so disgusted at myself every time i think about it."

"i'm sorry too. you were right in that we weren't ready to get married. and i- i never should have... hit you. no matter how mad i was. i took it too far."

"i did too. i said some things that i definitely didn't mean and didn't say the one thing that i should have said." 

cheryl knew exactly what toni was talking about.

_tell me you love me or i'm fucking gone!_

"i should have said it cheryl, because i  _did_. and i know how much it had to hurt that i didn't say it. i wasn't tired of  _you_  i was just tired of all our fighting and i just wanted to take a break but i just- i handled the situation so poorly. i mean- fuck, couples fight, couples go through rough patches but i was just ready to cut and bounce. and i am so so sorry for hitting you back. i would never want to lay my hands on anyone that i'm involved with romantically but i guess both of our emotions were just really high."

"yeah. we both said and did some things that we didn't mean."

"we did. but fate is a tricky little bitch huh, cause look where we are now." toni smiled and gabbed cheryl's hand in her own. 

"so... what are we?" cheryl asked.

"right now we're just... _just_. it's  _way_  to soon for a title, and i don't think i'm ready for a full on relationship just yet. i just want to take this as slow as possible, like... getting to know each other again." toni explained and cheryl nodded in understanding.

-

toni and cheryl sat in central park for a long time, talking and reminiscing on their past. they even took a couple selfies together.

"oh hey that reminds me." toni had said. she scrolled and typed on her phone and after a few seconds cheryl's phone dings.

 **cherylblossom:** **tonitopaz** started following you.

 **cherylblossom:** _ **topazphotography**  _started following you.

"why did you change your at name? cheryl bombshell was so classic." toni asked.

"well, just like you said. i'm an adult now and it was time for a change." cheryl explained as she followed toni back.

after watching the sunset they packed up and headed back to cheryl's home. 

toni pulled the car to a stop in front of the marble stair case.

"do you want to come in?" cheryl asked hopefully.

"actually i think i'm going to head home. but i'll walk you the door."

cheryl was a little disappointed because she didn't want her time with toni to come to an end but she completely understood.

slow.

she was okay with that.

toni walked cheryl up the staircase and they came to a stop in front of the door and faced each other.

"i had an amazing day." cheryl said.

"i did too. it's crazy just how fast things can change."

"it is indeed." a short silence fell over them. "hey what are you doing next sunday?"

"depends on what you're about to ask me."

"my spring clothing line is dropping and i was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the fashion show." cheryl heart rate picked up as toni took a small step forward and grabbed her hand.

"i would love to." 

cheryl stared into toni's eyes.

those  _fucking_  eyes.

her heart skipped a beat when she saw toni take a quick glance to her lips then back up to her eyes. 

both girls slowly leaned in at the same time. cheryl closed her eyes as she was finally going to kiss those lips she's been thinking about for weeks. their foreheads touched and just as their lips were about to connect the front door was opened.

_dammit jeffery._

cheryl sighed as they backed away from each other.

"oh, my apologies miss blossom." jeffery said.

"it's okay jeffery. i'll be right in." she said and her butler nodded and closed the door.

she turned her eyes back to toni, hope filling her eyes. 

"so... do you think... we could-"

toni chuckled and her lips curled into a side smile. she rose cheryl's hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it.

it's probably for the best their kiss got interrupted. they're starting over and toni doesn't want their first meaningful kiss since breaking up to be on their first re-date. it's too soon.

"goodnight cheryl." toni said gently placing cheryl's hand back by her side and releasing her grip.

"goodnight toni." cheryl said and she watched as the former pink haired girl walked back down to her still running car, waving her off as she drove away from her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fluffy but worry not, angst is on the horizon... *insert nervous laughter*
> 
> see you friday!
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	10. so close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst... that's all i'm going to say.
> 
> also don't kill me.

toni's life turned out extremely well. she was extremely grateful to be in a place where she didn't have to worry about money. that being said she was still not used to the lavish life. having people wait on her hand and foot. even after dating cheryl for 5 years, because most of the time they were together it was just them. no butlers. no maids. no assistants. just them. 

so to say toni felt pretty awkward right now is an understatement. 

she was currently in cheryl's office building in the wardrobe room being fitting for a dress for the fashion show on sunday, which was 3 days away. the second she stepped foot in the office cheryl's assistant marcy greeted her with a big smile on her face.

"good afternoon miss topaz, i'm cheryl's assistant marcy" marcy had said extending her hand.

"um toni please, and it's nice to meet you." toni had said shaking the extended hand.

"cheryl is in a meeting right now, but we are ready to start your fitting. follow me." toni had followed marcy through the large office until they entered the wardrobe room. there were about 5 people in the room waiting for her. the room was large and had an amazing view of the city. 

"would you like anything to eat or drink?" marcy had asked.

"um sure i'd like a drink." marcy opened her folder and handed toni a menu.

"wow." toni said as she read through the menu that had a wide selection of drinks as well as food.

"i'll just take some champagne." toni said caught off guard by the wide variety of options. she would have just gone with a coke but decided a little alcohol would help calm her nerves.

"right away." marcy had smiled.

toni was escorted to a large white couch against the wall after receiving her drink and the 5 people that were in the room rolled in three long racks filled with outfits far more fancy than toni would choose for herself.

they spent a lot of time asking toni questions on what kinds of fabric she liked, whether she preferred stripes or plaid, pants or dress, two piece or one piece, etc etc etc. most of the questions she answered i don't know, but they were very patient with her. one of the guys asked to see her instagram page and after a couple minuets of scrolling he nodded with a wide grin.

"ah, a little edgy i see. okay." the man had said.

toni was now standing on a pedestal trying on her 5th outfit. 

"so what do we think?" the man said. he was wearing a tight navy blue suit with a white button up with a few buttons at the top unbuttoned, and expensive brown shoes. the other people were dressed in less fancy clothing. she figured he was their boss seeing as he was the one doing most of the talking. 

"i like this skirt but i'm not crazy about the top." toni said examining herself in the mirror.

"okay let me see." the man said walking back to the clothing rack.

"how are we doing in here?" toni's eyes snapped to the door and she smiled when cheryl walking in.

"oh i love her, she is a doll, and her style is like no other, finally a challenge for me." the man said.

"well you better give her your best joshua." cheryl said before walking closer to toni, "hi" 

"hi" toni responded with a cheesy smile.

"i hope my assistant has been treating you well today."

"she has. i gotta say it's pretty weird being waited on hand and foot." toni simply said.

"you get use to it."

"okay step down darling and go try this on for me." joshua said reaching out his hand to help toni off the pedestal.

45 minutes and 4 more outfits later they finally settled on something. cheryl had decided to exit the room so the outfit would be a surprise to her.

"i'll make the altercations to it tonight and it will be ready for you on sunday." joshua said.

"great. marcy have you already gotten toni's address?" cheryl said after re-entering the room.

"yes miss blossom." marcy replied.

"great. be sure that the glam department knows their schedule back and fourth. toni lives in manhattan so they need to be at her apartment by 1:30, and not a minute later."

toni smiled as she watched cheryl give marcy instructions. 

"yes miss blossom." marcy nodded as she wrote down everything cheryl said. 

"alright that is all for now." marcy nodded as she left the wardrobe room, leaving toni and cheryl alone.

"what?" cheryl asked when she noticed toni smiling at her.

"you remember when you came to my club and said you loved watching me be a  _boss._ now i understand." toni said and cheryl smiled and reached for toni's hand who accepted it gladly.

"i'm done here in a hour, would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"i wish i could, but i have to work tonight especially since i'm not gonna be there sunday."

"i understand. well i will see you on sunday."

"can't wait." toni placed a kiss to the back of cheryl's left hand before leaving her office.

-

toni woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ear. she snoozed it for 8 more minutes and reluctantly got out of bed when it went off again. it was 10am but toni had not returned home from the club until around 4am. 

after a long hot shower toni wrapped herself in a robe and made her way to the kitchen. she cooked herself as well as veronica and sweet pea breakfast. she made more food for herself than usual. cheryl's glam squad was coming over at 1:30 and she didn't know when she would have a chance to eat again.

the glam squad arrived 10 minutes early. they were in the living room of the apartment, toni sitting on a high chair, one man applying her make up, another man doing her hair and a woman to the side polishing her fingernails. veronica and sweet pea sat on the couch watching in amusement. toni rolled her eyes about 20 times from all the stupid jokes sweet pea made.

"so if you aren't home by midnight does all this disappear?" sweet pea laughed.

"shut up pea, that wasn't even funny, it was corny." toni rolled her eyes.

"i'm so jealous. one because, even though his joke was lame, you are being pampered like an actual princess. and two because you're going to a fucking fashion show and you know how much i love fashion." veronica said.

 "i wish i could bring you with me but-"

"but this is date and it would have been inappropriate to ask if i could tag along. but no worries, if this... whatever it is between you works out then there will be other chances." veronica smiled.

toni smiled. she wanted  _whatever_  it was to work between her and cheryl. she was actually happy. she never in a million years thought that redhead would be the one to cause her happiness especially because of how gruesome they ended the last time. but she  _was_  happy. however she didn't have any hopes for the future. she was just taking it one day at a time. but a tiny part of toni, the teeny tiny part that she wished would shut the fuck up was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

_she's a mogul._

_a drop dead gorgeous mogul._

_a fucking rich, drop dead gorgeous mogul._

_she could have anyone._

toni would think sometimes at night. she would literally shake the thoughts from her head. she knows cheryl could have anyone but she invited  _her_  to this fashion show tonight. 

at 4:45 pm cheryl's glam squad had finished her make up and she was fully dressed when there was a knock on her door. sweet pea opened it to reveal cheryl's driver.

"good evening miss to- i mean toni. are you ready for our departure?" the driver asked taking a step inside the apartment.

"i'm ready." toni said. cheryl's driver stuck his bended elbow out and toni curled her fingers around his bicep as they exited the apartment.

"bye. you look gorgeous. have fun." veronica waved off.

"get laid." sweet pea joked and toni shot him the middle finger before they closed the door.

they walked outside and cheryl was standing out side of the car waiting for toni. both of their eyes widened and jaws dropped when they saw each other.

toni was wearing a black romper with a deep v that stopped about mid stomach. she had a sheer skirt with the front exposed so to show off her legs. she was wearing gold heels that was wrapped around her foot, a snake head crossing over her toes and a rattle wrapping around and going up her lower calf. her eye makeup was golden and her lips were nude. her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, her hair completely straight hanging down her back.

cheryl was wearing a black dress with slits going down both legs starting at her upper thigh. the straps of her dress choked around her neck and her back was completely exposed. she was wearing gold heels. her eye makeup was light pink and her lips were glossy, a great contrast with her dark dress. her hair cascades down her back and over her left shoulder.

"wow cheryl you look amazing." toni said once they came to a stop in front of her

"as do you." cheryl smiled. jeffery opened the back door of the suv and extended his hands as toni climbed in first followed by cheryl.

-

cheryl and toni entered the venue hand in hand. there was a long runway with about 5 rows of chairs on both sides running down the length of the run way. at the end of the runway there was a large red couch, and a bar towards the back wall of the venue. it was pretty empty due to the fact that the actual show didn't start for another hour and a half. as soon as they entered marcy was jogging over to cheryl and toni.

"miss blossom. toni. you both look divine." marcy said with a smile noticing their interlaced fingers.

"thank you marcy. is everything set and ready to go?"

"yes ma'am everything is ready, guest should start to arrive in about 30 to 40 minutes."

"great. about 15 minutes before the show starts can you get me an apple martini, and toni do you want a drink now or?" 

"i'll take a whiskey coke. you can bring it at the same time as hers."

"alright. anything else you need?"

"just make sure the models are ready, and see if they need anything."

"yes miss blossom." marcy smiled and walked away. 

"come." cheryl said and she led toni over to the large couch.

once the venue started getting crowded cheryl stood from the couch dragging toni with her as she socialized with the many guest, mostly just thanking them for coming. toni felt like arm candy as cheryl introduced her to people but did most of the talking. toni didn't mind though, she was completely out of her element. she was used to talking to people but that was at a night club, with loud music and she was usually tipsy. the only music to be heard was light jazz and she hasn't drank a single thing yet.

after about 40 minutes of talking cheryl led toni back to the couch and they took a seat. a couple minutes later a waiter came with their drinks. 

cheryl and toni talked for about 10 minutes until the lights dimmed down and joshua came out on stage with a mic is in his hand.

"good evening ladies and gentleman, i would ask that you all make your way to your seats if you have not already." he waited for a few moments as the remaining standing people found their seats. "alright ladies and gentleman. welcome. i know you all have been waiting patiently but wait no longer. on behalf of my incredible boss cheryl blossom and myself her associate designer, i present to you to the spring line of  _BLOSSOM."_

toni joined the crowd in applause as a techno song came over the sound system, and models began walking down the runway.

the entire show lasted about an hour and a half and toni was amazed. she was amazed mostly because she didn't get bored not once. she never thought seeing people walking up and down and runway over and over again with different outfits on would be entertaining. but she honestly enjoyed it. after it was over joshua walked back down the runway.

"and now introducing the woman behind blossom. ladies and gentleman put you hands together for miss cheryl blossom."

cheryl rose from the couch and made her way up the steps of the runway and grabbed the microphone form joshua.

"first i just wanted to say thank you to all of you for coming out tonight. thank you to all the investors. thank you to everyone who worked behind the scenes to help make this day happen. thank you to jonathan, thank you joshua and my entire design team, thank you to the blossom glam squad. thank you to our dj, the sound and lights people. a huge special thank you to my right hand woman. marcy, you are the best assistant i could ever ask for. blossom is my everything and without you all supporting me this company would be non-existent. so thanks again to everyone who showed up today and please stick around for refreshments, music and camaraderie."

-

toni and cheryl found themselves standing by a high table with their drinks sat on it. they held an enjoyable conversation, being interrupted often by people congratulating her and telling her how much they loved the new line.

"i'm sorry about that" cheryl said after about the 11th time of being interrupted.

"it's all good, i understand." toni replied with a smile

"so which look was your favorite?"

"i really loved the all white theme, especially the-"

"cheryl!" toni was cut off by a tall, beautiful woman approaching them, she called out her name rather excitedly

"ava!?" cheryl said with equal enthusiasm. 

she circled around the table to give ava a hug throwing her arms around her shoulders. ava buried her head in cheryl's neck and wrapped her arms around her lower back. this caused toni's eyebrow to arch. they pulled away from the hug but ava kept her hands on cheryl's waist.

"i thought you said you couldn't come tonight." cheryl said.

"i know i wanted to surprise you. the show was amazing as always. and  _damn_  you look." toni pressed her lips together as she watched ava's eyes devoured cheryl's body. 

"oh stop, you look great too, i wish i could have saw you up there but you're too big time for me now." 

"oh trust me, i'm never too big time for you." ava said in a low voice. toni could feel the anger rising as she watched ava glide her hands down cheryl's arms and took her hands into her own. toni waited impatiently for cheryl to turn around and introduce her like she has done every other guest.

"come one, i have some people i want you to meet." and with that ava drug cheryl away leaving toni standing at the table alone. 

she downed the rest of her drink in a shot and stormed out of the venue.

cheryl came back a few minutes later and furrowed her brows when she noticed toni was gone. she took her phone out of her purse.

 **cheryl [7:58 pm]**  
hey where did you go?

after 5 minutes with no reply, cheryl left in search for her date. she searched the entire venue before she went to look outside. she sighed when she toni standing outside of the venue.

"there you are. i was looking for you. why did you leave?" cheryl asked.

"shouldn't you be in there with your model girlfriend." toni said monotonously.

"toni? what are you talking about?"

"oh don't play dumb with me cheryl. i saw the way she was looking at you, and rubbing her hands all over you."

"toni-"

"so what are you sleeping with her?" cheryl was taken aback by that question.

"what? no of course not. i told you i haven't been with anyone that way since we broke up."

"how do i know you didn't just say that. how do i know you weren't just saying that so you could get back with me huh?"

"toni. where the hell is this coming from?"

"i saw the way she was looking at you, don't lie to me."

"toni look at me." cheryl said forcefully taking a step closer to the smaller woman, "i am not lying to you, okay. ava used to model for me and yeah we went on like three dates but that was it. she was too flirtatious for me. she flirts with every woman that comes in her path. i promise you i am not nor have i ever slept with her, or anyone for that matter." 

cheryl read toni's face and her eyes gradually went from anger to guilt. 

"fuck! i'm such a fucking idiot." toni balled her fists and turned away from cheryl.

"hey, no you're not." cheryl said wrapping her hand around toni's wrist and turned her to face her. she was crying. "you're not an idiot."

"yes i am. i'm an idiot for thinking i was ready to move on but i'm not."

cheryl's face fell, her eyes beginning to water.

"what do you mean toni?" cheryl asked.

_please don't say what i think you're about to say._

"i'm not ready cheryl. i'm not ready to move on. i'm not."

"but just last week you said-" a tear fell from cheryl's eye.

_i just got you back please don't end this again._

"i know what i said cheryl and at that moment i meant it. i wanted to take it slow for that reason but i'm not even ready for slow and this just proves that i'm not ready. i care about you cheryl i really do, but we can't do this, not yet." toni said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"please toni, don't do this. not again."

cheryl's words hurt toni. this was the second time she was about to walk away from them. but it had to be done.

"i have to cheryl." toni looked down at her feet.

_say it._

_say it._

_fucking say it._

"i love you" cheryl blurted out and toni head snapped up. "i love you toni, i never stopped loving you. please, we can work through this."

toni stepped closer to the redhead as she spoke.

"cheryl. i... i can't- i can't say it back." toni said as more tears flowed down her face and dripping off her jaw and puddling on the ground. "the last woman i said that to cheated on me, and now i just accused you of doing the same thing and we aren't even together. she broke me cheryl. she broke my ability trust."

"but we can work on that. together." cheryl refused to give up.

toni shook her head. "a relationship is nothing without trust. and i can't give my love to someone when my trust is shit, it wouldn't be fair. i have to work on that before i can give myself to someone, you have to understand that."

she did. she understood. she understood that completely. but damn it hurts. she was so close to getting the love of her life back. 

_fuck you vero._

"i do." cheryl said simply.

-

the ride to toni's apartment was painfully long. cheryl and toni sat at the completely opposite sides of the back seat both of them gazing out of their windows. when they pulled up to her apartment building cheryl's driver got out and opened her car door. he helped her out and she turned around to look at cheryl who was still out the window.

"goodbye cheryl." the redhead turned to face toni.

"goodbye toni." she said with a sad smile. 

her driver offered to walk her to her door but she politely refused.

once toni entered the apartment and slammed her back against the door after she closed it. 

"hey how'd it go." veronica asked sitting up off sweet pea's lap. 

her eyes welled with new fresh tears and she tried everything in her power to stop them taking in long ragged breaths

"what happened?" veronica asked looking concerned. toni couldn't fight it any longer as the tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks.

"oh honey come here." veronica opened her arms and toni crossed over the living and plopped down on her couch accepting the hug from veronica.

"what happened tiny?" sweet pea asked concerned but with force. if someone else hurt his sister...

"i fucked it up." toni said sitting up off veronica's shoulder and wiping her tears away.

"how?" veronica asked with furrowed brows.

"vero fucked me up v. she fucked up my ability trust. cheryl was just talking to this woman and i accused her of sleeping with her."

"shit tiny. what did she say?" sweet pea asked.

"she told me that she wasn't and i believed her but God i got so mad and just straight up accused her instead of giving her a chance to explain who it was."

"i mean that's understandable, vero did take advantage of your trust and that can cause you to have trust issues."

"i know veronica, that's why i told her i wasn't ready to move on. then she told me she loved me-"

"what?" sweet pea asked.

"she did?" veronica asked. and toni nodded. "do you... love-"

"i don't know v but i care about her so fucking much. but i can't allow myself to be hers when i don't have solid trust. that would just cause us to fight constantly. it wouldn't be fair to her or me if i was worried all the time about what she was doing and who she was with every time she went somewhere without me."

"i get that toni. and you made the right decision. how did she take it?" veronica asked.

"she was sad and disappointed but she understood."

"well then just give it time." sweet pea said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"he's right. you two are soulmates toni, and you found your way back to each other once, you'll find your way back again."

toni nodded. she knew she was doing the right thing. if it was meant to be she knew they would find their way back. 

somehow.

someway.

but for now she had to focus on herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know i'm sorry okay. they've separated again but this time for a good reason. but veronica is right, they are soulmates and will find their way back to each other. somehow...
> 
> next chapter on monday!
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	11. it needed to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we learn A LOT about toni.

it wasn't easy.

it wasn't easy at all.

it was hard as fuck.

but it worked.

3 weeks.

3 weeks since cheryl's fashion show. 3 weeks since toni flipped and accused cheryl of sleeping with someone. 3 weeks since cheryl confessed her love for toni. 3 weeks since they ended, whatever it was they had.

it was hard.

but it was the right thing to do. toni knew that and cheryl knew that. but it didn't mean they didn't miss each other. they both missed each other like crazy. but toni knew she had to end it now if they ever wanted a chance in the future.

but dammit it was hard. they were so fucking close to falling back into what they had before. no. it would have been different. it wasn't what they had in the past. it would have been something completely new. but that exciting feeling went away with the snap of a finger. which is why she had to walk away.

in the past 3 weeks toni and cheryl messaged each other a handful of times just to check in and say hello. the messaging didn't last long. they only texted back and fourth a few times before saying goodbye.

toni spent majority of the 3 weeks alone, by choice, delving into self care. she did things by herself including going out to breakfast, lunch and dinner, taking more photos, jogging a couple miles at least 5 times a week. getting a mani pedi, eating healthier foods, cutting out alcohol and weed, taking relaxing baths, etc. the only thing that would make it better is if she had her bike. however, spending all this time alone really gave her the chance to reflect on herself.

she tried to deny it, but she finally admitted to herself that vero had damaged her. she damaged her ability to trust. which was not okay in her book. trust was the most important thing to have. without trust, love would be meaningless. how can you love someone you don't trust.

love.

cheryl told toni she loved her.

_i love you. i love you toni, i never stopped loving you._

toni couldn't get those words out of her head some nights, playing on a constant repeat before sleep consumed her body. she used it as motivation on her journey of self reevaluation. she wanted to love cheryl. 

she  _did_ love cheryl. 

she realized she was in love with cheryl a few days after the fashion show when she was scrolling through her instagram one night. the same way cheryl realized she still loved toni.

one night, toni was laying on her back staring up at her ceiling. it was 3 am and she just couldn't go to sleep. all she could think about was that beautiful redhead. she had rolled over a grabbed her phone off her nightstand. she unlocked the phone and immediately opened instagram. she typed in cheryl's name and started scrolling through her pictures. cheryl had over 5 thousand pictures on her feed. she smiled as she scrolled past all of the pictures. majority of the pictures were of just cheryl, but their were a lot of some of the celebrities she dressed, a lot from events she's hostes and attended, a bunch of her and josie, a picture she posted of she and jason every year on their birthday, a few of her and nana rose. 

when she got down further down the feed she started scrolling past pictures of cheryl during her college days. a tear threatened her eye when she realized all the pictures of the two of them had been deleted, but she understood, she deleted the pics of them on her feed too. but she kept scrolling and smiled through her tears at the pictures she distinctly remembered taking with her camera. she scrolled down even further and started scrolling past pictures from high school. a lot of those pictures had been deleted too, even ones that weren't of toni were gone. she scrolled past a certain picture and stopped. she sniffled and wiped her nose as she allowed her tears to flow freely. the picture was of cheryl as sweet water river. it wasn't the same picture that toni posted on her photography page, but it was from the same photoshoot. 

the picture was of cheryl facing the camera, the bright sun beaming down in her face and reflecting off of the water behind her. her hair was being blown by the wind to the right, and she had a bright smile on her face and her eyes were squinted, she was in mid laugh. she read the caption and the comments.

 ** _cherylblossom:_**  if you knew who was behind the camera you'd know why i'm smiling so hard

 ** _tonitopaz:_**  i love you so much [red heart emoji]

 ** _sweet_pea:_**  obviously it's tiny duh [eye roll emoji]

 ** _officialjosiemccoy_** : you guys are so cute

 _cherylblossom:_ i love you more  **@tonitopaz** [heart eyes emoji]

toni chuckled as she read those comments, especially sweet pea's. she gazed longingly at the photo, taking in every single feature, the way her eyes were squinted, the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed. her signature red lipstick that she loved so much but hated when they made out. 

"God i love her." toni had said out loud to her herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

she loves cheryl and she wanted nothing more than to give that love back to cheryl. but not yet. not like this. not without trust. 

another thing she realized in her time she spent alone is that she was really codependent with vero. after her first breakup with cheryl she really hit rock bottom. not just using sex as an escape. but as a mask. a drug. she became addicted. when she met vero she intended for it to be a one night stand. she was meant to be another conquest. another pretty face to fuck the pain away. she didn't expect to fall for her. and she fell hard. for some reason she couldn't let her be a one and done. and the reason she fell so hard is because vero could see right through her.

_"oh my God... that was... fucking amazing" toni said through heavy breaths as she fell on her back next to vero. the two laid naked in toni's bed._

_"i know what you're trying to do here" vero said also trying to catch her breath._

_"what do you mean?" toni replied turning her head to face vero._

_"i can see right through you toni topaz."_

_"okay what the fuck are you talking ab-"_

_"you know i'm a regular at your club right? i go there all the time. have been for a long time. you don't think i noticed how you leave with a new girl and sometimes guy almost every night?"_

_"and yet here you are naked in bed with me." toni scoffed averting her eyes back to the ceiling._

_"i can also tell that you're hurting." she continues despite toni's comment, "someone obviously broke your heart and now you're jumping from girl to girl to guy and back to girl just to get over her... or him."_

_"so what you think you have me all figured out? you think you know me?" toni replied coldly._

_"yes, because i tried to do the same thing. and trust me it doesn't work. it only makes you feel shittier."_

after that night toni had spent almost everyday with vero up until their breakup. instead of sex being her drug, vero was her drug.

this is why being alone is so important to toni now. she wants to, no, she needs to learn how to be alone again. needs to learn how to live alone and be satisfied with being alone before she can give herself to someone else again.

-

"you sure?" 

"yeah drew i'm sure, just a coke." toni said as she stood at the bar of her club. it was saturday night and she was preparing to open in a couple hours.

she had been to work every single day the past three weeks. she usually took saturday and sunday off but she hasn't taken a day off since he fashion show. she still reserved the vip section on saturdays for sweet pea, fangs and veronica, and kevin last saturday, but instead of joining them she stayed in her office upstairs.

this saturday she decided she was going to join her friends. even though spending time alone was doing amazing things for her, she still felt bad for going incognito on her friends. they understood completely why she needed to, but they still missed her. she figured one night around her best friends would be more than okay.

"a coke? what happened to toni  _tennessee whiskey_  topaz." sweet pea said as he slumped in a bar stool next to toni

"cutting back, sweets." toni said raising her glass.

"well, i won't be an enabler. let me get a sprite." sweet pea said to drew who nodded and retrieved a glass from under the bar.

"just because i'm not drinking doesn't mean you don't have to as well."

"nah its cool, i can enjoy a nice refreshing sprite now and then get a beer later. it's all about pacing yourself right?" sweet pea replied as the glass of clear bubbly liquid was placed in front of him. 

"indeed." toni raised her glass and clinked it against sweet pea's raised glass.

"so how are you?" he asked after taking a few gulps.

"honestly. i'm good. like really good." toni answered honestly.

"so does that mean you're going to hang out with us tonight. i know you're on this self loving journey but i miss you tiny."

"don't worry softy, we're definitely hanging out tonight." toni teased.

"good. and i'm not a softy... punk." sweet pea pushed toni playfully by her arm.

"suuureee" toni drug out nudging him back with her elbow and they both fell into a small fit of laughter.

"hey can i talk to you about something?" sweet pea ask once their laughter died down.

"yeah pea. you can talk to me about anything."

toni furrowed her brows as sweet pea pulled out his phone making sure the screen was out of her view.

"so which one?" sweet pea said turing his phone screen towards toni. her eyes went wide and she grabbed his wrist to bring the phone closer to her face to make sure she was actually seeing what he was showing her.

"pea are you serious!?" she exclaimed excitedly. 

"i'm so serious." 

toni's smile grew impossibly wider. she was staring giddily at picture collage of three different engagement rings. she couldn't believe her best friend was actually ready to settle down. her heart felt so warm and she wanted to cry. 

"so... which one do you think she would like? i have them all on hold at kay's" 

"veronica doesn't look like a cushion cut girl, and the princess cut is too typical for her even though she acts like a literal princess. so, i'd go with the pear cut."

"thanks. i tried to ask fangs and he just said  _'a diamonds a diamond'"_ sweet said giving his best fangs impersonation. 

"i can't believe you're going to ask veronica to marry you. when are you doing it?"

"on our anniversary. man, four years. time when by so fast but it's been the best four years of my life, and i can't imagine my life without her. i need to marry that girl. she's my everything-"

"yeah you're not soft at all" toni said sarcastically.

"okay shut up. but seriously, i can't wait to start our future together." 

"and i am so  _fucking_  happy for you pea. you two were made for each other." toni smiled.

"thanks tiny." sweet pea smiled back at her with the brightest glow covering his face.

-

"i want to make a toast!" toni yelled over the loud music. she raised her glass of coke off the table that sat in front of them. she waited as the rest of the group raised their drinks with her. "to friends, no to family because that's what you guys are. you're my fucking family. and to love, cause there is nothing stronger than love, and i love you all so much"

"i love you too tiny. i love you all." sweet pea added.

"ditto" fangs said.

"okay why is everyone being so sappy?" veronica asked. the three of them just laughed. she had no idea what was coming for her.

"just say you love us babe." sweet pea said.

"i love you all so much."

"here here" they all cheered together and took sips of their drinks, toni's being the only non-alcoholic beverage.

"so what's gonna happen with you and cheryl?" veronica asked blatantly.

"babe." sweet pea warned.

"what? it's a simple question and i haven't had a chance to ask her. i haven't seen her."

"its okay pea. and honestly i don't know. i guess only time will tell."

"you still want to be with her though right?" fangs asked.

"i mean- look, do i wanna be with her? absolutely. but i'm not going to force anything. if its meant to be it will work out on its own accord."

"you're right tiny. things find a way of working themselves out. if its meant to be  _something_  will drive you back together." sweet pea said.

toni nodded and brought her hand up to her ear piece as she heard rob's voice. she unclipped her walkie talkie from her hip and brought it up to her mouth.

"what?"

_"vero is out here. she said she needs to talk to you"_

"i don't care. she's not allowed in here"

_"she said she'll wait out here all night if she has to."_

"ugh what the fuck! okay i'll be out there in a second." toni stood from the couch a re-clipped her walkie talkie to her black jeans.

"what's going on?" fangs asked.

"vero is outside and rob said she wont leave until she talks to me." toni rolled her eyes "man i could really use a shot right now."

_don't do it toni._

_you're strong enough without it._

"do you need some back up?" sweet pea asked cracking his knuckles.

"nah i got this." toni squared her shoulders back and maneuvered her way out of the club.

rob and daniel we're standing right in front of the door way. toni patted them on the back and squeezed past them and stepped out side and came face to face with her ex-fiancé. 

"what do you want vero?" toni asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"can we talk? please toni. please" she immediately begged.

"you have two minutes." toni rolled her eyes.

"i made a mistake toni."

"okay you know what never mind." toni turned around to re-enter her club but was stopped when vero gripped her fingers around her elbow and turned her to face her. toni looked down at the hand that was holding her as if she was 10 seconds away from ripping it off vero's arm.

"toni please. please."

toni held her gaze at vero's hand before raising her gaze back to vero's. she wasn't angry, but she was annoyed as fuck. rob and daniel stepped forward but toni raised her other hand to call them off.

"get. the. fuck.  _off me."_ toni spoke slowly and yanked her arm out of vero's grip on the words 'off me'. 

"toni please. two minutes. that's all i'm asking for."

"alright." 

"i made a mistake. a huge mistake."

"the first time might have been a mistake vero. but one year? that wasn't a mistake. it was a decision."

"you're right. i made a horrible decision. and i was wrong for that. you didn't do anything to deserve that. and i'm so sorry."

"please. i forgave you a long time ago. now we're done here." toni tried to walk away again only to be stopped by vero's words.

"i broke up with her. cris, i broke up with her."

toni chuckled and shook her head. "and you think you can just come crawling back to me? please."

"i miss you toni."

"wow.  _wow_. really? you had me vero. you literally had me. but you fucked it up. you decided to sleep with someone else. you decided to fall in love with someone else and string me along. and now that you're done you have the nerve to say you miss me. you really expect me to give you the time of day? you're pathetic."

"i know. you're right. you are absolutely right. i am pathetic. i have no right to miss you. but i do. and i don't expect you to give me a chance but here i am asking for one. i'm not saying i want you back in that way per say but i do miss you toni. i miss talking to you. and i know i have absolutely no right to ask this but please can we just at least be friends again."

"friends? you have to be kidding me." toni laughed.

"i'm serious. please. i wanna make it up to you. i know it's going to take a lot of work and i'll work for as long as i have to but please let me make it up to you. just let me take you to lunch one day this week please. and if you still absolutely hate me afterwards i'll leave you alone forever."

toni debated it for a long time in her head. yes vero did a fucked up thing. a super fucked up thing. but toni didn't hate her. she wasn't mad at her. not anymore. that built up anger was unhealthy and she had finally released it during the past three weeks. she in no way wanted to be with vero ever again. there was still a certain redhead stuck in her mind. but she was not going to deny her the chance to make amends for her decisions.

"alright. one lunch."

-

3 weeks.

it wasn't easy.

but cheryl knew it was necessary.

after dropping toni off at her apartment the day of her show, cheryl cried silently in the back seat of her suv as her driver drove her home. and that night she cried herself to sleep.

the next morning during her jog she knew it had to be done. toni was right. a relationship without trust would have been unhealthy and toxic. she knew that. she understood it.

but damn they were so close.

the past three weeks cheryl completely buried herself in work. she already began designing for her summer clothing line as well as starting plans for a mens clothing line. cheryl stayed late everyday of the week. and on weekends she just brought her work home. and her workouts were far more rigorous than usual, pushing herself past the limit. running an extra mile. adding an extra set when she lifted weights. she did all of this to distract herself from thinking about toni.

and it worked.

during the day.

but at night when all she had was her thoughts she couldn't help but think about her. her contagious laughter on replay in her mind. the way the dimples in her cheeks appeared when she smiled. the feeling of her soft skin under her finger tips. the feeling of her lips against hers, a feeling she could never forget. and of course her eyes. those  _fucking_ eyes. cheryl brought herself to her release a few times a week, imagining toni every time.

she couldn't help but miss toni. she smiled every time toni would text her just to say hi. the texts were short but she cherished them.

she wished she could just drive to manhattan and surprise her at her club. but she knew that toni needed this time alone. and she would wait for her. as long as it took.

they were meant to be. she knew they were. they were soulmates. and she knew that they would find their way back to each other. somehow. someway.

-

"good morning marcy" cheryl said cheerfully as she walked towards her office.

"morning miss blossom."

"follow me please." she said as she unlocked her office and they made their way inside. cheryl circled around her desk and sat down as marcy sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"i just want to say thank you so much for all you've done the past few weeks. you really are the best assistant. so, as a thank you i would love it if you wold join me for a spa day this saturday." cheryl said handing marcy a certificate to her across her desk

"wow miss blossom you really didn't have to-"

"marcy. please. i wanted to. all the work you've done since being hired, please let me treat you to a day of relaxation as a thank you."

"wow miss blossom i don't know what to say."

"say you'll join me?"

"of course i'll join you. thank you so much."

-

on saturday cheryl and her driver picked marcy up from her apartment building. she smiled widely as cheryl's driver helped her into the backseat.

"good morning marcy." 

"morning miss blossom."

"please marcy we aren't in a work setting. call me cheryl."

marcy smiled and nodded.

their day was nothing short of pleasant. they had a mud bath, spent time in the steam room, relaxed in a hot tub, and got a massage. now they were currently getting a mani pedi and a face mask.

"thank you so much for inviting me here today miss- i mean cheryl" marcy spoke up.

"of course. we both deserved a day of relaxation." 

"i've noticed how focused you've been on work lately."

"oh so you noticed that huh?" 

"of course, why do you think i've ordered you so many coffees without you asking."

"well thank you marcy. i  _have_  been flooding myself with work lately."

"i hope i'm not stepping over any boundaries but does this have anything to do with toni?"

"how did you know?"

"after the fashion show i noticed how you busied yourself with work more than you usually do. and you lost your glow."

"i had a glow?" cheryl chuckled.

"you did. especially when she came to the office for her fitting. you couldn't stop smiling that day."

"well marcy. it actually has everything to do with toni. she needed some time alone to work on herself, which i totally understand, and i will wait for her as long as it takes, but i still miss her you know."

"i can tell she really cares about you, it was all in the way she looked at you."

"wow you are very intuitive." cheryl chuckled.

"its one of my super powers. but, my grandmother use to always tell me, all things will work out if it's meant to be."

"your grandmother is a smart woman." cheryl smiled

"may i ask you a question?" marcy asked.

"of course."

"you love her don't you?"

"is this your super power or is it just that obvious?"

"both." marcy said and both girls fell into a fit of laughter.

-

after dropping marcy off at home cheryl had a smile on her face the whole rest of the way home. she had an amazing day with her assistant, so much that they even planned on doing brunch next weekend. but mostly because she had been so focused on work and exercising that she hadn't had a day to just relax, which today proved was much needed.

when she walked through the front door of her home her smile faltered a little when jeffery walked up to her with a sad look in his eye.

"miss blossom, you haven't checked you phone calls have you?" he asked.

"no i turned it off while as was at the spa and have not turned it back on yet. why what's wrong?"

"you need to call martha. as soon as possible." 

her heart started beating rapidly. the way jeffery said that made her so nervous, and her eyes began to well with tears. there would only be one reason for cheryl to have to call martha now. she pulled her phone out right in the middle of her foyer and turned it back on, instantly opening her phone app and calling martha's cell phone.

she's fine.

she's fine.

she has to be.

 _"cheryl."_  martha croaked out over the phone. it sounded like she had been crying. 

"martha, what's going on?" cheryl's voice shook with nerves.

_"cheryl, you need to come home right away. it's nana rose."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter on wednesday
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	12. something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is going to be pretty heavy in the beginning, but this is probably my favorite chapter. enjoy!

_"i miss you so much, everyday." cheryl kneeled down in front of the headstone. "i'm finally happy but i just wish you were here to witness that. i'm so sorry our family has failed you. i'm sorry i failed you." cheryl cried as she laid the flowers in front of the headstone and drug her hands across the rough marble._

_jason blossom beloved son._

_toni walked up behind her and placed her hand on cheryl's shoulder. cheryl stood and turned to face her. she buried her face in the crook of toni's neck and the shorter girl slid her hands up and down cheryl's back. after a few moments cheryl raised up and toni cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with her thumbs._

_"i know this day is harder than the rest. and it's okay to miss him. but he's still here cheryl." toni said as she placed her hand over cheryl's heart. "and trust me. he knows your happy."_

_cheryl smiled as a fresh tear fell down her cheek before toni caught it. "i know he's in a better place. but he and nana rose were the only one's that truly cared about me. and now she's the only blossom i have left."_

_it had been three years since cheryl came out to toni, three years since penelope sent her to the the sisters of quiet mercy. and in those three years penelope could never accept cheryl for who she was. she hasn't even seen her mother since she graduated high school._

_"just know that jason would be so proud of you right now." toni said giving cheryl a light kiss on her cheek._

_cheryl turned around in toni's arms and toni rested her chin on cheryl's shoulder._

_"happy birthday dear brother."_

_-_

cheryl sat in the chair next to nana rose's bed. she focused on the slow beeping of the heart monitor as her eyes remained locked on the sleeping old woman in the bed. she had an iv in her arm and oxygen tubes in her nose. she didn't take her eyes off of her even when martha entered the room with food for both of them. 

"i bought you a sandwich."

"that's okay, i'm not hungry." cheryl replied, her voice so small and cracking from exhaustion.

"cheryl you haven't eaten much these past couple of days. we don't need you in one of these beds too. please eat something." martha said forcefully but still gentle. cheryl sighed and grabbed the sandwich, only eating half of it before placing it on the table.

"cheryl? are you okay?"

"she's the only family i have left. i can't lose her."

"cheryl, your nana is strong, but she is also  _very_  old."

"i know. i just never prepared for this. i hope that i would have her for much longer." cheryl cried and martha scooped cheryl in her embrace and cheryl broke down into her shoulder.

-

it has been four days since cheryl got the call about nana rose. and since then cheryl has not left nana rose's side. martha begged her to go home one day just to freshen up. cheryl reluctantly agreed. she went to thistlehouse and showered and changed clothes before going right back to the hospital. she talked to nana rose everyday while she was asleep, hoping she could hear her. and on that fourth day cheryl's heart soared when she finally opened her eyes.

"nana rose. oh my God, you're awake." cheryl released a breath that she could've swore she's been holding for four days.

"cheryl dear is that you?" nana rose asked in a small shaky voice.

"yes nana i'm here." cheryl said through her tears. she grabbed her hand and squeezed it to let her know she was there and she wasn't going anywhere.

"cheryl. you know how much i love you." nana rose said.

"i love you too." cheryl said as more tears fell down her face.

"you have made me so proud dear. you lived your true authentic self. you finally stood up to your horrid mother. you've become a natural success, you saved the blossom name, a name that once made people shiver. i am so proud of you cheryl i need you to know that."

"nana." was all cheryl could say.

"cheryl. promise me something dear."

"w-what is it nana?" cheryl stuttered out.

"promise me you'll never stop fighting for antoinette. i need to make sure you'll be happy. promise me that dear."

"i-i promise nana. i p-promise" cheryl said. she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cold cheek and rested her forehead on their joined hands. she didn't even fight the sobs the came out.

-

"what the hell tiny. are you serious?" sweet pea asked frustratedly.

"yes i'm serious its not that big of a deal."

"what's not a big deal?" veronica asked appearing from her bedroom.

"toni is going on a date with vero." sweet pea snitched as if veronica was their mother.

"toni are you serious?"

"okay for the 5th time it's not a date. we're just going to lunch."

"toni please tell me you aren't thinking about getting back with her." veronica said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"no, absolutely not. look, i know she made some fucked up decisions that fucked my life up. but i'm done being angry. if she's ever going to change i should at least give her the chance to apologize and learn to make things right so she doesn't fuck up the next girl she comes across. that doesn't mean i want her back. i still want cheryl remember."

"okay you're right toni. just please be careful, don't let her try to wiggle her way back into your life that easily." 

"don't worry v. i wont." toni smiled. just she was about to grab her keys her phone rang. she pulled it out of her back pocket and answered it.

"hello?"

_"hi toni it's martha."_

"oh, hey martha, is everything okay?"

toni listened intently as martha spoke into her ear. sweet pea and veronica watched as toni's face slowly fell and her eyes started to water.

"okay... thank you... bye." toni hung up the phone and covered her mouth as the tears fell down her face.

"toni? whats wrong?" veronica asked.

"i have to go home." 

-

toni basically threw her clothes into a duffle bag and ran out of sweet pea and veronica's apartment. she hopped in her car and flew down the highway, exceeding the speed limit tremendously. she thanked God she didn't get pulled over once. fresh tears flowed down her face as she passed the riverdale town line and she headed straight for the hospital. 

she turned into the parking lot and pulled into a space, not even caring that she was crooked and taking up two spaces. she hopped out of her car locking it behind her and jogged into the hospital. when she entered the waiting room she saw cheryl being consoled by martha.

"cheryl!" toni called out. 

cheryl raised her head from martha's shoulder and sobbed when she noticed toni standing in the middle of the waiting room. she stood from her chair and they met each other half way, toni pulled her into a tight embrace as cheryl sobbed into her neck.

"s-she's g-gone" toni made out through cheryl's heavy pants.

"i'm here cher, i'm here." toni hugged cheryl tighter. cheryl went dead weight and they collapsed on the floor. toni pulled cheryl into her lap and held her impossibly tighter as the girl screamed her cries into toni's chest. cheryl started panting heavily and was choking on her sobs. toni knew this all too well. 

"cheryl, you have to breathe." toni whispered into her ear. when her breathing didn't calm down toni raised cheryl up and cupped her face in her hands. "cher please. breathe." she took cheryl's hand and placed it over her chest. "just like me, breathe... there you go just breathe."

toni pressed her forehead against cheryl's as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. she didn't know how much time had past but cheryl's breathing finally calmed to just whimpering.

"come one cher, lets get you home." toni said standing and pulling cheryl up with her.

"i c-can't go there toni. i-i cant go to thi-"

"don't worry we wont. we wont." toni wrapped her arm around cheryl's waist tightly and gripped her hand around her shoulder and they made their way out of the hospital.

-

toni booked a room at the pembrooke, and helped cheryl up to the room. cheryl's crying had calmed but tears we're still threatening her eyes and falling down her cheeks. toni inserted the jey into the door and led cheryl into the suite, straight to the bedroom. cheryl sat on the bed and started removing her shoes. toni's phone buzzed in her back pocket and she took it out to read the text message.

 **unknown [6:03 pm]**  
you didn't have to stand me up. you could have at least told me you weren't coming.

toni ignored the message and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"you didn't have to come back." cheryl said barely above a whisper, her voice horse from all the crying.

"of course i did cheryl." toni replied taking a seat next to cheryl on the bed.

"thank you." 

"i know this is probably a stupid question. but are you okay?" toni said grabbing cheryl's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"right now, no. but i think i will be." cheryl replied looking at their joined hands. and toni smiled in response. 

"toni?" cheryl said after a few moments of silence raising her head to look into toni's eyes.

"yeah?"

"will you... will you stay with me please. you can just sleep on the couch if you want i just- i don't want to be alone and-"

"cheryl." toni cut her off. "of course i'll stay. i'm not leaving you alone." toni said squeezing cheryl's hand and smiling.

cheryl looked into toni's eyes.

those fucking eyes.

she swore she saw nothing but love radiating from them.

she took a chance.

she leaned in closing the distance but before their lips could touch toni backed away.

_fuck._

"cheryl." toni said and cheryl shot up off the bed.

"oh my God, i'm such a fucking idiot. i'm so sorry i shouldn't have-"

"cheryl" toni cut her off again and stood off the bed in front of her. "i want to.  _believe me_. i want to kiss you so bad. but you're really vulnerable right now and i'm not going to take advantage of that." toni said and cheryl started to cry again.

"hey." toni cupped cheryl's cheeks and wiped her tears with the pad of her thumb. "it's okay, come here." toni pulled cheryl into another embrace. she wrapped her arms around cheryl's shoulders and cheryl wrapped her arms around toni's waist, gripping her shirt as an anchor. she cried into the crook of her neck and toni placed a kiss to her head as they stayed there for a while.

-

toni laid awake on the couch, unable to sleep. she was so heartbroken, not just for cheryl but for herself too. she loved nana rose and she hates that she never got to say goodbye. but she was so worried about cheryl, knowing how much jason's death had effected her. she was hesitant about sleeping on the couch, wanted nothing more than to cuddle cheryl to sleep, but she didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerability. 

she lit up her phone to look at the time. it was just after 3 am. she huffed and placed her phone back on the coffee table and placed her hands under her head as she stared up at the ceiling. she perked her head up when she heard sniffling coming from the bedroom.

_fuck it._

toni rose up off the couch and made her way into the bedroom. she rounded to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. she wrapped her hand around cheryl's stomach from behind and pulled her into her. cheryl interlaced their fingers and snuggled closer to her and she sniffled again. toni placed a kiss on her shoulder and another one to the back of her head.

"i'm here." toni whispered.

-

the funeral was hard but it helped that she had toni there. cheryl sat in the front row of the church as guests walked past to give her their condolences. toni sat by her side and not once did her hand leave hers. cheryl put on a brave face smiling through tears at all the guest that shook her hand. a lot of her employees were there including marcy and a lot of her past riverdale classmates showed up as well.

betty and jughead were the first of her old riverdale chums to show up. they both gave her a hug and told her how sorry they were for her loss, giving her words of encouragement. 

she was surprised to see f.p. behind them. but she smiled as he gave her a hug as well.

"i know its been a long time, but on behalf of all the serpents, just know that we are here for you no matter what. anything you need, we're there."

"thank you f.p. that really means a lot."

when josie appeared cheryl nearly broke down as she stood from the pew and hugged her best friend tightly, that was the first time she let go of toni's hand since arriving. cheryl and josie stayed in their embrace for a long time before pulling away.

"thank you so much for coming, i know how busy you are and it really means a lot that you could be here."

"of course cheryl, i will always be here for you no matter what." josie said her eyes welling with tears. she took a seat in the row right behind her next to jughead and betty. the last people in the line were fangs, kevin, veronica and sweet pea. they all gave her a hug and their condolences before joining the other riverdale alum in the row behind them. cheryl sat back down on the pew and found toni's hand again. toni raised their connected hands to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of cheryl's before resting them in her lap. cheryl smiled at toni before a figure stopped in front of her.

cheryl looked up at the person standing in front of her. her smiled faded as she looked into the eyes of her mother. toni tightened her grip on cheryl's hand.

"cheryl" penelope said. toni was surprised that her voice wasn't completely filled with venom.

"mother." cheryl replied.

"i'm sorry for your loss." penelope said quickly. 

"thanks." cheryl replied, and with that penelope walked away and cheryl's eyes followed her as she took a seat near the middle of the church. toni squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"you ready?" 

cheryl smiled and nodded and let go of toni's hand as she stood up. she squared her shoulders and made her way to the podium in the front of the church. she looked at toni who smiled and nodded as encouragement before she began speaking.

"thank you all so much for being here today. a lot of you didn't know my nana, most of you were afraid of her. but my nana was the most gentle loving person i've ever known. she was a typical old person. she was obsessed with soap opera's and bob ross and she always had hard candy in her purse. she was a loving person. even with dementia she always remembered things about me. everytime i saw her she would ask how's the city life. and i always told her it was amazing. oh how i wish she could have seen it. she was supportive. she along with my twin brother jason, were the only two people that loved me and accepted me for who i am. she taught me so much that i will carry for the rest of my life. she was an amazing human being who will forever live on  in my heart."

cheryl continued and made it through her eulogy without shedding a tear, but fresh tears fell down her face as she turned around and kissed her nana's closed casket.

"rest in peace nana rose." she whispered.

-

a few days later cheryl and toni pulled up the driveway and parked in front of thistlehouse. 

"you sure you're ready?" toni asked from the drivers seat of her car. 

"yes. i'm ready." 

toni turned the car off and they both exited, making their way towards the front door.

the morning after the funeral cheryl sat with toni and a few other blossoms at a private will reading. she was shocked when the testator revealed that her nana left her everything. ownership of thistle house, the maple syrup company, as well as her entire fortune. cheryl had sat at the table stunned as her other family members mumbled angrily and left.

cheryl unlocked the front door of thistlehouse and she and toni entered. she looked around as if it was her first time inside the old rustic house.

"can you believe you own this place?" toni asked.

"no. i can't even believe i own blossom maple syrup." cheryl spoke up. the two made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"so i guess now you have two companies that you own." toni said.

"co-own. after mommy left and uncle claudius was arrested nana rose signed a deal with this family from greendale to help run the business. i think i might sell my half to them and let them be the full owners."

"really? but it's  _blossom_ maple syrup. your family started it from the ground." toni furrowed her brows.

"that company has caused me nothing but pain in the past. besides i have my own name and my own company that  _i_  started from the ground." cheryl affirmed and toni nodded.

"so what are you going to do with your new found fortune?" toni asked after a few moments of silence.

"i have more than enough toni, and i was really thinking about this last night. but i want to use that money to start a charity or a non-profit organization to support people diagnosed with dementia as well as their families."

"i think that's an amazing idea. your nana would be so proud." toni smiled and cheryl returned it. cheryl looked down at the coffee table in front of them and her eyes fell on the large photo album. she leaned forward to pick it up and placed it on her lap.

"wow i haven't looked at this thing in forever." cheryl smiled as she opened the slightly dusty book. she ran her fingers over the old photos that were trapped behind plastic.

"your grandmother was so beautiful." toni said leaning over to look at the photo album with cheryl. she flipped through a few of the pages and toni burst into laughter when she saw a picture of nana rose in the 70s.

"i still can't believe she was a hippie." toni said through her laughter.

"yes she told me so many stories about how she was a huge pothead." cheryl joined in the laughter.

"i can totally imagine stoner nana rose."

"did you know she was arrested at a legalize marijuana protest?"

"no way." 

"yep she said she kicked a cop in the balls." cheryl laughed. toni smiled at her as cheryl flipped through the book and told her stories with a prominent smile on her face. she looked up at toni and stopped mid sentence when she noticed toni looking at her with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

damn. those. fucking. eyes.

"what?" cheryl asked.

"in this very moment... right now... how do you feel?" toni asked.

"right now... i feel... happy." cheryl replied honestly.

toni searched her eyes for a moment to see if cheryl was telling the truth. she saw no sadness behind those chocolate eyes. she truly was happy.

"can we go somewhere?" toni asked.

"sure, where are we going?" 

"that's a surprise." toni smiled as she stood off the couch. she extended her hand for cheryl to take and they exited thistlehouse.

-

toni pulled her car onto the dirt road near sweet water river and put it in park.

"what are we doing at sweet water?" cheryl asked.

"this used to be a place that held so many bad memories for you but it turned into a place where we shared so many happy ones. so i figured what better place to make a new one."

cheryl gave toni a confused look.

"come on" toni chuckled and the two of them exited the car and made their way closer to the water. toni stopped about 10 feet away from the shore and turned to face cheryl and took both of her hands into her own.

"do you remember that night you came to my club and i told you i don't like to live alone?" toni started.

"yeah."

"well that's because i  _couldn't_  live alone. can i be completely honest with you?"

"please."

"when we broke up, it broke me. i told you i used sex as a way to hide from my pain but it was more than that. i became addicted. i used sex as a drug. i became codependent on it and alcohol and weed. then i met vero. and then she became my drug and i became so codependent on her that i forgot how to live on my own. and then she cheated on me and i lost my drug.  _i_  was lost. and then  _we_  slept together. and all i could think about was what happened to me after we broke up. i didn't want you to become the next drug to mask my pain. that's why i wanted to take things super slow. and slow was working and i was really enjoying getting more comfortable with you again, but in the back of mind i was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. turns out that shoe was me. i realized that vero made me untrustworthy, and you didn't deserve that."

cheryl listened closely and toni took a break to gather her next thoughts.

"the next few weeks after that, i spent completely alone. i did everything by myself to learn how to be alone again. to learn how to be satisfied being alone. to learn how to not be so dependent on other things or people to get by. i even stopped drinking and smoking. and i became comfortable with myself. finally able to be happy without needing a substance. but, i couldn't get you out of my mind, not that i wanted to. i thought about you everyday, and used you as my motivation."

cheryl smiled as toni continued talking.

"then sweet pea said something that really stuck with me. he said that if it's meant to be it will work itself out and something will drive us back together. and then a few days after that i received that call from martha. and i packed a bag and drove here immediately. and i haven't stopped thinking about what sweet pea said this entire week i've been home. i know it's not the best circumstance but i believe  this was the  _something_ that drove us back together." 

toni took another pause and stepped closer to cheryl, their hands still intertwined.

"basically this is just a long winded way of saying... i love you cheryl. i am in love with you." 

cheryl's breath hitched as toni took another step closer, her eyes falling down to toni's lips. she removed her hands from toni's and wrapped them around her neck and closed the distance between them. 

finally.

this kiss was so soft and lingered for a couple seconds. cheryl pulled back to search toni's face for any hesitancy. toni gave her a small smile and a tiny nod. that was all cheryl needed.

cheryl closed the distance between them again. their lips moved together languidly. it was tender and sweet, which was much different from the kiss they shared two months ago, which was hungry and filled anger. 

toni's hands fell on cheryl's waist and slid around her lower back, pulling her body closer to hers. at the same time, they both tilted their heads to the left for a more intimate kiss, their tongues gliding against each others gently. cheryl sunk her teeth into toni's bottom lip and pulled away before releasing it and she rested her forehead against toni's.

"i love you too." she said barely above a whisper, and they closed the distance again.

-

cheryl's back was pressed into the bed, humming contently at the full weight of toni on top of her, their legs tangled together, and their lips pressing and pulling against each others. cheryl slid her hands up and down toni's back while toni's fingers raked through her hair. toni's tongue teased the redheads top lip before slipping into her mouth. the kiss was quickly becoming more heated. 

cheryl slipped her hands under toni's shirt and her palms came in contact with the warm skin of her lower back. she bent her leg up and her thigh came in contact with toni's center. toni moaned into her mouth as her hand slid down cheryl's side before finding its way under cheryl's shirt and sliding across the smooth skin of her stomach.

cheryl moved her thigh higher and toni groaned as she ground herself down on cheryl's thigh. she removed her lips from cheryl's and kissed a path down her jaw to her her neck, placing open mouth kisses all across the delicate skin. toni sucked at the area just below her ear, knowing it was one of cheryl's weaknesses. cheryl released a breathy moan and she gripped toni's waist and pushed her down against her thigh.

toni sucked in a harsh breath, removed lips from cheryl neck and raised up so she was looking directly down at her.

"cher." toni breathed out.

"i'm sorry, are we moving too fast? i just thought-"

"hey, you don't have to apologize... for anything" toni brought her hand that was under cheryl's shirt to her cheek "but yeah kind of. i just- would it be okay if we wait a little while before we..." toni trailed off.

"yes that's fine." cheryl replied and she lowered her leg back down flat on the bed.

"you have no idea how bad i want to, i just don't want to move too fast."

"i get it toni. especially after what you just told me at sweet water, i totally understand. we can wait."

toni smiled as she held her gaze on cheryl's. 

those.

fucking.

eyes.

cheryl bit her lip and tucked a lock of hair behind toni's ear. "have i ever told you how alluring your eyes are?" cheryl cooed. toni smiled and pressed a single kiss to cheryl's lips before laying her head on cheryl's chest.

"i've missed this. i've missed you, and i don't want to mess this up again." toni said in a soft voice snuggling her head impossibly deeper into cheryl's body.

"i've missed you too. and i don't want you to mess this up again either" cheryl and toni chuckled as she began rubbing her hands up and down toni's back again.

"i love you cheryl blossom."

"i love you toni topaz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reunited and it feels so good. toni and cheryl are in love y'all. there's only 6 chapters left but some good stuff is coming. don't worry for all you angst lovers, some more of that is coming but for now lets let them be happy for a bit!
> 
> next chapter on friday!
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	13. back in new york but this time with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no drama. no angst. just a little cute, fluffy filler chapter. enjoy :)

cheryl's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a buzzing phone. she looked down at the sleeping beauty whose face was hidden in the crook of her neck. she gently adjusted their position so that they were face to face. she moved toni's hair out of her face, and tucked it gently behind her ear. she pressed a kiss to her lips, and leaned back to scan her face for any movement. she moved her lips against toni's still ones, but toni was a very heavy sleeper. when toni still didn't wake up she sucked on her bottom lip and dug her teeth into it, pulled it back and released it. toni's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she was met with cheryl's soft eyes.

"morning" cheryl said softly.

"mmm morning" toni rasped out in her morning voice that cheryl absolutely loved.

"you're phone is ringing." 

"i forgot how light of a sleeper you are." toni chuckled as she sat up. she stretched her arms out before reaching over and grabbing her phone off the night stand.

"holy shit!" toni exclaimed.

"what?"

"i have 12 missed facetimes from veronica. yesterday was she and sweet pea's anniversary."

"i don't understand." cheryl furrowed her brows.

"well you're about to find out." toni sat in between cheryl's legs and laid her back against her chest so both of their faces could be in the screen as she facetime'd veronica.

 _"about time your ass woke up"_  veronica said as her face appeared on the screen but she wasn't looking at the phone.

"ronnie" toni said to get her attention and veronica's eyes went wide as she looked at her phone screen.

 _"oh, no wonder you're just now getting up. hey cheryl"_ veronica wiggled her eyebrows.

"hey veronica" cheryl smiled back.

"sooo?" toni asked.

 _"i'm engaged!"_  veronica squealed and she raised her hand to the camera to show off her diamond. 

toni looked back at cheryl whose eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"well it's about time." toni said.

_"wait did you know he was going to propose last night?"_

"i did" toni said proudly.

_"why didn't you tell me?"_

"why the  _hell_  would i tell you?" toni squinted her eyes.

 _"oh right duh."_  veronica laughed.

"so how does it feel?"

_"ugh toni i am so happy. i didn't know it was possible to fall even more in love with him but i did. i'm still falling t. he is my everything."_

toni smiled as she spoke about her best friend. "i am so beyond happy for you veronica. i can't wait until your my sister in law."

 _"please toni. we're already sisters."_ veronica smiled.  _"are you coming home soon because we're having an engagement party on saturday at your club before it opens."_

"how are you going to host a party at my club without my authorization?" toni chuckled.

 _"well seeing as i'm the one that runs this place when you're gone"_ veronica shot back.

"fair enough. and i don't know but we'll be there in time for your party"

 _"okay, well i'll let you two get back to your... morning"_  veronica wiggled her eyebrows.

"bye v." toni rolled her eyes and hung up. she tossed her phone to the side and interlaced her hands with cheryl's and wrapped her arms around the front of her body, bringing one of her hands up to her mouth to press a kiss to her knuckle.

"sorry for promising both of our presence, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"t.t. of course i want to." cheryl said placing a kiss to the side of toni's head.

toni turned her full body around in cheryl's arms and captured cheryl's lips in hers. cheryl moaned in surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around toni's back, savoring the moment before toni pulled away to just stare down at her.

"what?" cheryl asked.

"nothing. i'm just happy."

"me too." toni leaned down for a quick kiss before she shot up out of the bed.

"alright come on get up."

"why?" cheryl whined.

"i'm taking you out for breakfast."

-

"alright you ready?" toni asked as the two settled in toni's car. they were getting ready to head back to new york. cheryl's driver drove her to riverdale but she told him he could head back without her informing him that she would return with toni. 

"yes but can we make a quick stop first?" cheryl asked.

"sure? just type in the address."

a few minutes later toni pulled her car in front of a home just down the street from the cooper residence. 

"i'll be right back. this wont take long." cheryl said before exiting the car. 

she climbed the small concrete steps and rang the door bell. she waited a few moments before the door was opened.

"cheryl?"

"hi martha." cheryl smiled.

"hi. would you like to come in?"

"oh no thank you, toni and i are about to head back to the city. i just wanted to stop by and say thank you."

"oh honey you don't have to thank me, i was just doing my job."

"but that's the thing. it was more than a job. you left your own home to move into thistlehouse to look after my nana. you have been so wonderful all these years. you weren't just a hired caretaker martha. you've become apart of our family. and i just can't thank you enough for all you have done, not just for my nana but for me as well. you've been there for me so many times and i need you to know how grateful i am for you."

"oh cheryl i don't know what to say." martha said, her eyes welling with tears.

"well as a thank you i used part of my new found fortune and paid your house off."

"you... you what?" martha asked clutching her heart in her hand, the tears in her eyes flowing down her face.

"you have been a solid rock for my nana. you have taken care of her for a long time and i just wanted to make sure that you'd be taken care of." cheryl said, her own tears falling down her face.

martha, speechless, pulled cheryl into a tight embrace holding her their for a few seconds before pulling away. "thank you so much cheryl, thank you." martha said through her tears.

"no, thank you." cheryl smiled. "promise me you'll come visit me in new york some time?"

"oh absolutely." 

"great. well i better get going. see you soon." cheryl and martha gave each other one last hug before she made her way back to the car.

once in the front seat toni gripped her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

"you are such an amazing person you know that?" toni said. cheryl just smiled and peck her lips once more.

"you ready?" cheryl asked.

"ready indeed." toni smiled.

-

toni pulled into her parking space of the club and she and cheryl exited the car and they walked hand in hand into her club.

it was saturday around 7 pm. usually the club would be preparing to open in an hour, but toni pushed the opening to 9 pm, since veronica and sweet pea's engagement party starts at 8. 

toni and cheryl walked through the front door of the club and made their way down the small hallway before entering the main area. all of her employees were already there, as well as fangs and kevin. 

"wow boss you're late." rob joked from his seat at the bar.

"shut the fuck up, i literally saw you walk in as we were pulling up." toni jokingly shot back. usually toni shows up to the bar a couple hours before it opens, but she and cheryl were too wrapped up in each others lips to realize what time it was. 

toni and cheryl walked over to the bar next to fangs and kevin.

"wow i wasn't expecting to see you walk through the door holding hands." fangs said. "so when did this happen?"

"about a week ago" toni smiled at cheryl who returned it.

"well i for one am so happy you're back together." kevin smiled.

"thank you kevin." toni said. "yo drew!" she called out.

"hey! welcome back boss. your usual?" he asked.

"nah, let me get a virgin marg. babe you want a drink?" 

cheryl couldn't help but smile at the pet name. they hadn't put a title on what they were yet but she was in no rush. they were in love and they were together. that's all that mattered. 

"sure, i'll have the same."

"you sure? you know you can drink if you want to." toni reassured.

"i know i  _can_. i'm choosing not to." cheryl smiled.

"alright make that two virgin margs"

"you got it" drew replied.

"oh rob, don't forget that we aren't opening up to the public until 9, so anyone who isn't on the list is not aloud to step foot through that door until 9, and not a minute sooner."

"copy that boss."

-

the engagement party was well underway. kevin, fangs, betty, jughead, f.p., cheryl, toni, a couple of veronica's friends from work, and a few other serpents were all in attendance. 

toni and cheryl spent majority of the time with their arms wrapped around each others waists.

"cheryl. it's so good to see you." f.p. said as he walked up to the couple.

"it's really great to see you too." cheryl answered honestly 

"it's also really good to see you two back together. you look happier than ever." 

"we are" toni added. "we had a lot of growing up to do separately, but it all worked out."

"it always does." f.p. smiled raking his hand through his hair.

"attention everyone" veronica stood on the stage and tapped her glass with a spoon, sweet pea standing next to her. everyone in the room quieted down and focused all their attention on the couple. "first shout out to my girl toni for allowing us to use her club for this little party."

toni blew veronica a kiss as a you're welcome.

"and second, thank you all so much for coming today. it warms my heart that all of you could join us in celebrating our love. if you would have told me in high school that this hot headed, biker guy would ask me to marry him and i say yes, i would have laughed in your faces. but he is the softest and sweetest, no pun intended, man i have ever met and i just cant wait to love him for the rest of my life." veronica smiled up at him.

"yeah what she said." sweet pea added which caused laughter to erupt from the small crowd.

"to veronica and sweet pea!" toni yelled raising her glass in the air and they all echoed.

cheryl watched as veronica and sweet pea shared a sweet kiss, and smiled at each other as if everyone suddenly disappeared. her mind wondered as she thought about how this could've been she and toni all those years ago, celebrating their love in front of all of their friends. but she knew they weren't ready then. and she had toni now. she had the love of her life back and they were happy. and maybe one day in the future they would be up on that stage, and their friends would be toasting to them.

"hey" cheryl was pulled out of her thoughts as toni squeezed her waist. "you look like you're in deep thought. are you okay?"

cheryl leaned in to give toni a quick kiss. "i'm okay. i just love you so much."

"i love you too cher." toni pressed a kiss to the corner of cheryl's mouth.

-

cheryl sat at her desk and stared at her computer screen. she re-read the same email about 10 times now, unable to focus. all she could think about was toni, and how much she missed her. 

after the engagement party and an endless night of dancing toni dropped her off at home, after denying her invitation inside they kissed and said goodnight. it was currently thursday afternoon and cheryl hasn't seen toni since. they have both been so busy with work that they haven't had time to see each other, despite facetiming every night and texting each other throughout the week.

cheryl tried re-reading the same email again but zoning out once again. deciding she needs a break she closed the tab and pulled out her phone to text toni.

 **tt <3 [12:35 pm]**  
hey tt, i hope you're having a good day. mine is okay, i can't seem to focus. text me when you're free.

cheryl sat her phone on her desk waiting for a response. after about 5 minutes and no text back she let out a sigh and rose from her chair. she walked over to her large window to gaze out at the new york city skyline. she thought about toni. she couldn't help it. she thought about their profession of love at sweet water a couple weeks ago. she thought about waking up in each others arms. about how they danced for hours on saturday at toni's club. about how she and toni snuck away from the ruckus to go up to her office apartment. thought about how toni would not take her hand off of her thigh. she thought about those  _fucking_ eyes boring into her own, as if staring into her soul. thought about how soft her lips felt against hers. how small gentle hands caressed her body. she laughed at how pissed toni got when rob interrupted them with some minor problem.

she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard marcy's voice on her intercom.

_"miss blossom?"_

"yes?" cheryl said once she sat back down at her desk and pressed the button on the speaker.

_"there is someone here to see you."_

"i didn't think i had any appointments today."

_"this is more of a drop in."_

"alright send them in." cheryl turned her attention to her computer screen to quickly re-read her emails to check if she missed anything about someone dropping in.

"good afternoon miss blossom." cheryl smiled from ear to ear as she turned her attention towards the voice.

"toni. what are you doing here?" she said rather excitedly.

"i came to take you out for lunch. and judging from the text you just sent me you could really use a break."

"how very sweet of you." cheryl stood from her desk and grabbed her purse out of the drawer.

"oh you wont need that. today is my treat." cheryl didn't question it and she placed her purse back in the drawer. she grabbed her phone and circled around the desk to stand in front of her.

"you ready?" toni asked taking cheryl's hand.

"ready. but first." cheryl gripped toni's chin in between her thumb and pointer fingers and brought her lips to hers placing two pecks to her mouth before pulling away. "okay now i'm ready."

toni smiled and opened the door for cheryl.

"marcy, i'm taking lunch i'll be back in about an hour an a half." cheryl said to marcy as they walked past her desk and she nodded in response.

"so where do you want to eat?" toni asked as they walked hand in hand through the office towards the elevators.

"it's your treat babe. you have to pick." 

"ugh you know i'm indecisive when it comes to food." toni chuckled as the couple entered the elevator. 

after a small debate they settled on a simple deli in the city, not far from cheryl's office building. toni pulled into a space on the street and they both exited the car.

"since you're paying for lunch at least let me pay for parking." cheryl said as they walked over to the electric parking meter.

"if you insist." toni smiled.

cheryl inserted her card and typed in an hour before the machine spit out her card as well as a ticket. toni put the ticket on the dashboard of her car and they walked hand in hand into the restaurant. after ordering their food they grabbed the number stick from the cashier and decided to eat outside. they were entering summer and the air was warm and pleasant. the couple took a seat at the table as they waiting for their food.

"so why were you so unfocused at work today?" toni asked from across the table. she couldn't help but smile at how beautiful cheryl looked as the bright sun illuminated her face.

"oh because a certain someone kept running through my mind."

"and who might this someone be." toni smiled and tilted her head.

"oh just the most beautiful woman i have ever laid eyes on." cheryl said as she reached across the table to grab toni's hand.

"please that title belongs to you." toni said.

"let's settle on a tie how about that."

"fair enough." they fell into a comfortable silence as a waiter came to their table with their food. he placed a grilled chicken salad in front of cheryl and a turkey sandwich and a bowl of soup in front of toni and disappeared back into the restaurant.

"so how's work?" cheryl asked.

"work is pretty usual. but i think i might have to murder rob."

"what did he do this time?" cheryl chuckled taking a bite of her salad.

"he's just always fucking late. and he calls me for every minor inconvenience. like you are a grown man and i hired you for a reason. handle it on your own." toni said taking an aggressive bite from her sandwich.

"why don't you just fire him?" 

"he's got a daughter, so he works security on weekends to make extra money. plus even though he annoys me i love the guy. he's funny as hell."

"i understand. how old is his daughter?"

"she's 6 and she's the cutest little bean."

"how sweet."

"how about you? how's the fashion designing coming?"

"very well. i've starting on my designs for my new mens line that should be dropping this winter."

"that's amazing. maybe you can help pea out. i swear all he owns in black jeans and flannels."

"i would certainly love to give that roughed up ken doll a make over. maybe he could be my test dummy when i have tangible designs."

"he would hate that." they both laughed.

"oh and speaking of work i have something i wanted to ask you."

"okay."

"well, the vmas are next weekend, and i have a few celebrities that i'm dressing, including josie. and i know its kind of short notice but would you like to come with me? they're in los angeles this year."

"oh my God yes i would love to go with you! wow! cheryl and toni back in california."

"yeah but this time we're taking a plane and we'll be there in five hours instead of five days."

toni's eyes widened and she almost choked on the water she was drinking. "a- a plane?"

"well a private jet, but yes. what? you aren't afraid of flying are you."

"well i've never been on a plane before but you know i am deathly afraid of heights so i'm going to go with yes."

"hey there's nothing to be afraid of. you'll be enclosed and i'll be with you the whole time." cheryl assured with a smile.

toni smiled back but she was nervous as  _fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter on monday! :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	14. iconic trip to california part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another AMAZING *eye roll* trip to california. also toni and cheryl take a big step forward in their relationship.
> 
> i guess smut warning but its not like, graphic. (inspired by the plane scene from Beyond The Lights)
> 
> enjoy :)

"i am so fucking jealous" veronica whined. "first you get to go to a fashion show now you're flying on a private jet to california for the fucking vmas. and once again i'm not included."

the two were currently in toni's room helping her pack for her trip tomorrow.

"don't worry v. next time i will ask if you can crash." toni said with less enthusiasm than veronica expected.

"aren't you excited?"

"i totally am, but-"

"but what? what could possibly be the reason you are hesitant on flying to california with the love of your life to attend an award show."

"the flying." 

"you're afraid to fly?"

"yes! one, i've never been on a plane and two, i am deathly afraid of heights. so yeah those two factors are really making me hesitant."

"it's honestly not that bad toni. i mean the taking off may be a little scary but once your in the air it wont be that bad. you know unless there's turbulence-"

"is this supposed to help me?" 

"look just smoke a joint before you board, it will be fine."

"normally i would v, but i'm trying not to rely on substances remember?"

"oh yeah that's right, you all squeaky clean now." veronica jokes throwing a shirt at toni's head. she laughs and throws it back at her and they resume packing.

"other than the flying i am pretty excited though. and i may have a little something something planned."

"are you two finally going to have sex, cause you can cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife?"

"what! no? well... maybe" toni stared into space as she thought about what veronica just said. there has been this pent up tension that is just begging to be released. every time she and cheryl would make out it became harder and harder to stop from crossing that line, and maybe it's about time they did.

"earth to toni." veronica called out and toni blinked rapidly and shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

"sorry, but i meant i was going to ask cheryl to be my girlfriend again."

"i'm confused, are you not already girlfriends? i mean you professed your love for each other."

"yeah but we haven't made anything official yet. i want to make her mine.  _officially."_

"you are the sappiest fucking person i've ever met." veronica teased

toni just smiled. she couldn't wait to ask cheryl to her girl, and  _maybe_  just  _maybe_  seal the deal.

she just had to get through this  _damn_  flight first.

-

toni stared out the window of the suv, trying her best to stay calm but the further they got away from her apartment the higher her nerves got. 

"would it be okay if i rolled the window down." toni spoke up to cheryl's driver. he nodded and pressed the button to roll the back window down halfway.

"everything okay?" cheryl asked from her side of the back seat.

"yeah... i just... need some air" toni said not making eye contact with her. she didn't want cheryl to see just how nervous she was. that girl can read her like a book. she felt cheryl reach for her hand and she gladly accepted it but kept her eyes locked on the passing scenery. 

her heart started beating rapidly as the suv pulled to a stop near a plane. toni didn't realize how hard she was squeezing cheryl's hand until the other woman tried to break free of her tight clutches.

"hey," cheryl said but toni kept her eyes out the window, eyes focusing on the plane they would soon be boarding. cheryl removed her hand toni's and placed her pointer finger under her chin to turn her face towards her. "are you okay?" she asked softly.

"yeah..." toni swallowed the lump in her throat. "just a little nervous."

"hey don't be. i promise once you're in the air it will be relaxing." cheryl smiled. toni returned it but cheryl's words didn't help at all. she wanted to believe cheryl. oh how she wished she could believe her. but her nerves were sky rocketing as they exited the car. they walked hand in sweaty hand towards the plane as cheryl's driver walked in front of them rolling both of their suitcases and packing it into the plane. 

cheryl stopped in front of the steps that led into the plane and turned to face toni. she raised her sunglasses off her face and set them on top of her head.

"you ready?" she asked looking into toni with the softest eyes. toni simply nodded and closed her eyes as cheryl pressed a light kiss to her lips.

they walked up the steps and entered the plane. toni had to admit it did look really cosy. there were four leather seats towards the front two on one side and two on the other facing each other with a table in between them. the was a leather couch in the middle of the plane that sat sideways against the side of the plane. and there were two more leather seats in the back of the plane. and all of the windows were closed. cheryl led her to the couch and she sat down with a heavy breath. 

"good morning miss blossom." a man walked into the main area of the plane. he was wearing a blue blazer and a hat, toni assumed he was the pilot.

"good morning benjamin."

"we're about 5 minutes away from departure."

"excellent. benjamin this here is toni topaz, and it's her first time flying so please take good care of her."

"of course miss blossom. i will make sure this is the smoothest ride. the skies are clear so there shouldn't be much turbulence. would you like any refreshments before take off?"

toni was so close to ordering her usual drink but that feeling subsided when cheryl hand fell on her thigh. 

"i'll just have a water." toni said.

"make that two." cheryl responded and benjamin nodded before disappearing and returning seconds later with two bottle of water.

"alright. sit tight and buckle up. wheels up in two minutes." benjamin said before disappearing to the cockpit. 

they snapped their seat belts around their waists and toni closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply in her nose and out her mouth. cheryl rubbed her hand up and down toni's thigh and placed a kiss to her temple trying to calm her nerves, and it seemed to work.

for all of 5 seconds. 

toni literally jumped when the plane started to move. 

"relax. he's just driving up the runway." cheryl said placing another kiss to her head.

toni closed her eyes and  gripped cheryl's hand tightly in her own. she let out a heavy staggered breath when the plane came to a stop and benjamin's voice came over the intercom.

_"good afternoon, miss blossom and miss topaz. we are about to take off. the time is 8:06 am and our landing time will be 11:36 am pacific standard time. sit back, relax and enjoy your flight."_

toni was sweating and she starting breathing heavily and as the plane got louder.

"toni just relax." cheryl rubbed toni's thigh with her free hand.

"i can't- i can't." toni breathed out unevenly.

"baby, just breathe."

"i can't." toni was panting now, clutching her chest. "i need- i need a fucking drink."

"you don't  _need_  a drink, you  _want_  a drink. i know you're scared but i'm here. please just breathe" cheryl said calmly. she knew toni was on the verge of a panic attack.

the plane took off down the runway at a fast speed and toni literally screamed.

"i change my mind stop the plane, p-please." toni cried.

"toni just breathe" cheryl said softly but forcefully but toni's breathing only intensified 

cheryl gripped toni face in her hands and kissed her forcefully. she held her there as toni was breathing heavily through her nose. 

"cher-" toni breathed out as they parted trying to break away but cheryl tightened her grip on toni's neck.

"don't focus on the plane, focus on me." cheryl said boring her eyes into toni's intently. she closed the distance again kissing her deeply. she moved her lips firmly against toni's. toni's breathing started to gradually calm and she moaned into cheryl's mouth when she felt her tongue against her own. 

cheryl moved her hands from toni's face and unbuckled her seat belt as well as toni's. she turned her body on the seat and pushed toni down on the couch by her shoulders, not once tearing her lips from toni's and settled herself between toni's legs.  when toni's back hit the seat of the couch she wrapped her hands around cheryl's back and slid them up to grip her shoulders. cheryl scratches her nails gently through toni's hair in contrast to their kiss that was growing more heated.

cheryl smiled into the kiss as she felt toni's body start to relax. she tore her lips away from toni's and pressed open mouthed kisses down her jaw to her neck. she dug her teeth into the skin of toni's pulse point and sucked on the skin the was trapped between her nude lips. her lips curled into another smirk when she felt the vibrations of toni's throaty moan on her lips. cheryl trailed a hand down toni's side to grip the back of her thigh. 

the plane shook a little due to slight turbulence and toni winced out in fear and her muscles tensed. cheryl removed her lips from toni's neck and raised up to look her in the eyes.

"hey, it's okay." cheryl cooed before leaning down and capturing toni's lips again. 

cheryl could tell toni was being hesitant in the way she kissed her back. and she did what she knew would help distract her. she trailed her lips back down to toni's neck. she slid the hand that was gripping her thigh up the front of her body, under her black crop top and higher until she was cupping her bra clad breast. she kneaded over the material of the black lace. 

"ungh" toni moaned out arching her back further into cheryl's touch. cheryl repositioned herself on top of toni so their legs were intertwined. her lips found toni's again and she rose her thigh, and because of the short length of her shorts her bare thigh came in contact with toni's center covered by thin black adidas joggers.

"cheryl" toni breathed out breaking their kiss. 

"do you want me to stop?" cheryl asked, searching her face for hesitancy. 

toni really wanted to wait. she wanted to wait until after she and cheryl were official. she had an entire day planned. but right now she needed the distraction. she needed cheryl. 

"no" toni whispered with a shake of her head. 

cheryl searches her eyes for a bit longer making sure toni was absolutely sure. when she saw no hesitancy and nothing but need she reconnected their lips, quickly deepening the kiss, her tongue moving firmly against toni's. she pressed her thigh more forcefully into toni's center and toni squeezed her thighs around cheryl's trapping it there. toni bucked her hips up on cheryl's thigh and released a breathy whine into her mouth. 

cheryl squeezed her hand on toni's breast and rolled her nipple in between her pointer finger and thumb over the material of her bra. toni grunted and rotated her hips on cheryl's thigh and cheryl moved her leg to match her rhythm. toni lowered her hands down cheryl's back until she reached her backside. she spread her fingers and palmed at her ass covered by her black shorts. cheryl released a low moan and trailed her lips back to toni's neck sucking harshly at the warm skin of her pulse.

the plane shook again but instead of tensing up toni palmed greedily at cheryl's backside digging her nails into the material of her shorts and grinded onto her thigh more forcefully. 

toni was a whimpering and moaning mess under cheryl. her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth hung open. cheryl stilled her thigh allowing toni to move freely and have her way as she worked herself closer to her climax. cheryl knew she was close when toni was grabbing at her back desperately and moving her hips more sloppily and out of rhythm. cheryl moved her hand underneath toni's bra for skin to skin contact and pinched her erect nipple to help drive toni over the edge. 

"cher" toni whimpered.

toni clawed desperately at cheryl's backside and she sunk her teeth into cheryl's shoulder. her hips were rotating sloppily and her thighs twitched as she worked harder and harder for the realease she so desperately needed. had been craving for a while now. 

so close. 

she felt the burning in her stomach as her orgasm slowly began to rise.

_just a little more._

"let go babygirl" cheryl whispered into toni's ear. 

and finally with the help of cheryl's words.

"cheryl... shit" toni threw her head back into the couch. she squeezed her thighs around cheryl's and her hips stilled. cheryl rocked her thigh into toni to help ride out her high, stalling her movements when she felt toni's body relax. 

cheryl rested her head on toni's shoulder as the smaller girl tried to catch  her breath. once her breathing regulated she leaned up and caught toni's lips in a slow kiss, tilting her head and dragging her tongue languidly against toni's. 

"you feel better?" cheryl asked once they parted.

"yes" toni sighed out. "i didn't know how much i needed that."

"come here" cheryl said sitting up and toni followed her. "look" 

cheryl opened the window and they squinted their eyes as the bright light filled the plane. once her eyes adjusted toni looked out the window in true wonder.

"holy shit" was all she could say as she gazed out at the blue sky and the white clouds beneath them. cheryl chuckled and pressed a kiss to toni's temple.

"beautiful isn't it?"

toni turned to face cheryl and smiled. "it sure is." she closed the distance and meant for it to be one kiss but cheryl wrapped her hands around toni's neck and deepened it. she fell down on her back on the opposite side of the couch and pulled toni on top of her. after a few moments toni pulled away with a hiss.

"everything okay?" cheryl asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"yeah i just- as much as i really  _really_  enjoyed that i kinda had a plan for ya know...  _that,_  once we were in cali." 

cheryl pursed her lips and nodded, slight disappointment covering her face. 

"but i do feel bad not reciprocating..." toni continued and she furrowed her brows when she noticed some sort of  lightbulb go off in cheryl's head.

"well..." she started as a smirk grew on her face and she started trailing her fingers up and down toni's back

"well what?"

"i stayed over the clothes. so... if- and only  _if_  you want you can stay over the clothes too. but... no pressure."

toni stares down at cheryl as a smile grew on her face and she leaned down and kissed cheryl deeply. 

-

the rest of plane ride went well. toni was definitely relaxed after giving and getting release from cheryl. and she and cheryl spent the entire flight cuddled up and talking, stealing occasional kisses from each other. the nerves came back her heart rate picked up when they started to descend but cheryl's lips against her own was the perfect distraction and she didn't even know they landed until cheryl broke away and told her they were on the ground. she was honestly thankful for cheryl. 

"thank you babe" toni had said as they exited the plane.

"for what?"

"for helping me overcome my biggest fear." 

cheryl had pulled her by the waist and pressed a kiss to her lips after they descended the staircase and their feet hit the ground.

they were greeted by a man in a black suit similar to the one cheryl's driver back home wears, and he was standing in front of a similar looking suv. 

"good morning miss blossom, miss topaz. welcome back to los angeles." he smiled as he opened the back door for them, and placed their luggage in the trunk.

he drove them to the hotel they would be staying at for the next few days and were met by marcy in the lobby.

"good afternoon miss blossom, miss to- i mean toni. how was your flight?" she smiled.

"good afternoon marcy, and it was..." cheryl paused to smile at toni "nice."

"i'm glad to hear. the desk receptionist needs you to sign one document and then you'll be all checked in."

"excellent." cheryl walked up to the desk, dragging toni with her, refusing to let go of her hand. after signing the document the two made their way up to their room. they stood in front of black double doors as cheryl inserted to key card in the right door and opened it to reveal a quite sizable hotel room.

they walked through a small foyer, passing a hallway, that opened into a large living room. there was a golden chandelier hanging from the high ceiling in the middle of the living room. to the right there was a large u shaped couch that faced a fire place a flat screen tv hanging on the wall right above it. to the left there was a kitchen and a dining table. when they turned back to face the front door they looked up to see a balcony.

_2 fucking stories._

toni had never been a hotel room this big, let alone one that was two stories.

they walked back through the foyer and to the left down the hallway. when they got to the end of the hallway they opened the door that led to a staircase. they climbed up to the second floor and walked down another hallway, passing the balcony that overlooked the living room and stopped in front of another set of black double doors. 

cheryl turned both handles and opened both doors and toni's jaw dropped as they walked into their bedroom. the room was almost the same size as cheryl's bedroom in her new york mansion. the king size bed sat against the right wall. two feet in front of the bed sat a white couch that faced another flat screen that hung on the wall. towards the back wall there were two chairs will a small table in between them in one corner and a large circle shaped chair. 

toni walked through a door next to the bed towards the back wall that led to a very spacious bathroom. there was a standing shower in the far right corner. next to the shower were his and hers, in this case hers and hers sinks. in the far left corner there was a jacuzzi that looked big enough to fit four people

_that would definitely be getting used._

toni exited the bathroom and walked to the back wall. she opened the curtains and light instantly flooded the room. she rested her hand on the glass of the floor to ceiling window as she gazed out at the view of los angeles. she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she hummed in content as she leaned her head against back cheryl's shoulder. cheryl pressed a kiss to toni shoulder and trailed a path to her neck. toni turned around and draped her arms over cheryl's shoulders and they closed the distance between them. cheryl wrapped her hands tighter around toni's back as she breathed her in. they parted for a split second before diving back in. before getting too lost in each other cheryl pulled away and nudged her nose against toni's.

"as much as i would love to enjoy this moment, i have to get to my fittings." cheryl murmured placing a kiss to toni's nose. "you can stay here if you want to relax."

"i came here to be with you, whether you're working or not." toni replied. cheryl smiled and pressed a kiss to toni's lips. when she backed away toni followed and connected their lips again.

"t.t., we can't be late. there will be plenty of time for more of this later." 

"indeed there will be." toni placed one final kiss to cheryl's lips before they finally broke apart.

-

she was in the zone. and toni couldn't take her eyes off of her. the way her skin wrinkled in between her eyebrows when she was focused. the way she stood back and placed her hand on her chin to admire her clothing. the way she placed her hands on her hips when she talked to joshua. toni loved watching cheryl in her element, and she was so lost in the redhead that she didn't even notice she was coming towards her until she was sitting on the couch next to her.

"you okay?" cheryl asked toni.

"yeah. just watching you work away."

"well i'm almost finished. josie is my last one. normally i'd be mad that she's late, but i could use a moment to relax." cheryl leaned her head back on the couch and placed her hand on toni's thigh. toni watched as she cheryl closed her eyes. she looked so peaceful. peacefulness that lasted all of 10 seconds because her eyes snapped open when there was a knock on the door of the smaller hotel room they were occupying.

"miss blossom, josie mccoy is here." marcy spoke up as she entered the room with josie behind her.

"cheryl i am so sorry i am late-"

"no worries," cheryl interrupted as she rose from the couch, "my last client ran over anyways so it's okay."

josie looked at her with a confused look, wondering why cheryl wasn't giving her the  _'i love you josie but don't be late next time'_  speech. she looked around cheryl as toni rose from the couch, and she nodded as she pieced it all together. 

"umm... hey... toni" josie said as she got closer to them.

"hi josie" she responded. "its been awhile."

"indeed it has." josie said as her eyes bounced between toni and cheryl.

"i'll be right back, i'm gonna go call ronnie, i told her i would when we landed." toni said to cheryl.

"okay." cheryl said and smiled as toni gave her a chaste kiss and her eyes followed her out of the hotel room.

"okay, i have a lot of questions. one, when did that happen?" josie asked after hearing the door close.

"pretty recently actually." cheryl tried to bite back her smile, but failing miserably. 

"what!? how? last i heard she was engaged and you hated her."

"that was a lie. i didn't hate her. i hated that i still loved her-"

"oh my God you love her!?" josie interrupted.

"do you wanna hear the story or not?" cheryl chuckled.

"yes tell me everything."

"okay well basically you were right. i was jealous as fuck that she was with someone else. and i kept trying to convince myself that i hated her, but it did not work. nana rose, God rest her soul, made me realize that i was only kidding myself, and i still loved her."

"so how did you two get back together? did she leave her fiancé for you?"

"well not necessarily. a few weeks after the reunion i went back to riverdale as i usually do to check on nana rose and i saw her in pops. and i noticed she didn't have her ring on so i asked if she was okay, and she lowkey flipped on me. and we kinda, slept together that night."

"what!?" 

"yeah. but it wasn't like the perfect romantic reunion. it was pretty angry and heated. then the next morning she told me it was a mistake, so i flipped on her and kicked her out. then she followed me to new york and begged me to let her explain. she told me that what we did wasn't a mistake just how it happened. which i completely understood. and she said she wanted to take it slow, which we did. we took it really slow, so slow that we didn't even kiss for like a couple months. then something happened that i wont go into detail about, and we took a break from each other. then when my nana passed and she came back home, you actually saw her at the funeral."

"oh yeah i totally forgot she was there, i didn't even really pay attention to it because i was so worried about you." 

"yeah and so a few days after the funeral she professed her love to me and now here we are." 

"wow. first i want to say, i told you so. and second i'm so glad you found your way back to each other and you look so happy."

"thanks, i really am... alright enough about me your dress is hanging in the bathroom go try it on please."

-

the rest of the day was pretty chill. after cheryl's fittings which took majority of the day toni and cheryl went out to dinner then resided back to the hotel seeing as they were exhausted. after a few minutes of languid kissing toni cuddled into cheryl's chest and they drifted to sleep.

the day of the vmas was really exciting and a little overwhelming for toni. they were awoken by a wake up call at 6 am. toni stuck by cheryl's side the entire day, which was extremely busy. after breakfast cheryl, along with toni, checked up on her clients to see how her designs looked. which took up majority of their morning. afterwards, they went back to their own hotel had a quick lunch the got ready for make-up and wardrobe. after a couple hours and being pressed and pampered they headed off to the vmas. they didn't walk the carpet which toni was extremely happy about and they spent most of the award show back stage which toni was also fine with because they had amazing food and she got to meet a lot of her favorite artists including josie boyfriend.

"toni, cheryl this is my boyfriend jamison. jamison this is-" 

" _the_  cheryl blossom" he interrupted shaking cheryl's hand. "the woman that always has my girl looking good."

"please, she always looks good i just make the clothes." cheryl replied.

"i can agree with that." 

toni couldn't help being star struck. she shook his hand and told him how much she loves his music, and she asked for an autograph and he happily autographed her phone case. when he walked away back to his seat to watch josie perform cheryl gave toni a ' _really'_ look.

"i can't believe i acted like that" toni said smacking her forehead with her palm.

"don't worry, it's cute, you being a little fan girl." cheryl smiled placing a light kiss to toni's lips, so to not mess up their makeup.

the award show went by way faster than toni expected but the night was far from over. afterward she and cheryl went to the afterparty alongside josie and jamison, where cheryl introduced her to many more musicians and a few actors. toni played it cool this go round unlike she did when she met jamison. she and cheryl kept their hands wrapped around each others waists while cheryl talked to, and introduced her to "famous people" as toni described it.

"they're just regular people baby." cheryl had said.

"yeah cause tons of people ask me for pictures and autographs" toni had responded sarcastically.

they spent the rest of that night socializing and dancing until they were too tired to continue. they said goodnight to josie and jamison and exited the venue. they walked briskly to the car as paparazzi were waiting outside to capture pics of the many celebrities. 

they arrived at their hotel around 2 am. cheryl showered first and toni right after. they dressed in comfy pajamas and basically collapsed on the bed. they kissed each other goodnight and toni spooned cheryl and they fell asleep within minutes.

-

toni stirred awake a little after 10 am. her arm was loosely wrapped around cheryl's torso, and she knew cheryl was asleep due to the almost inaudible snoring coming from her parted lips. cheryl would never admit it but she snores, but toni thinks its cute. she's told her many times and every time cheryl would deny it.

toni wrapped her arm tighter around cheryl pressing her front tighter against her back and she placed open mouth kisses to her jaw. she sucked on her earlobe and nipped at the skin just below her ear. cheryl grunted and wriggled her body as she stirred awake.

"morning." toni rasped out, that morning voice cheryl wouldn't mind hearing every morning.

"mmm morning" cheryl hummed turning on her back to look up at toni. toni leaned down and captured cheryl's lips in a sweet kiss. she pulled away and flicked her eyes from cheryl's lips to her eyes and back to her lips. she closed the distance again and adjusted herself so she was laying directly on top of cheryl as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into cheryl's mouth. toni sucked at her bottom lip and dug her teeth into it and pulled it back before releasing it, and she stared into cheryl's eyes.

"you are so beautiful." toni murmured, gliding her fingers through red hair.

"so are you." cheryl smiled. "i could stay cuddled in bed with you all day.

"i could too" toni hummed "but that's too bad cause i have a whole day planned for us"

cheryl whined at the loss of warmth on her body when toni shot up from the bed.

"where are we going?"

"that's a-"

"let me guess, a surprise?" cheryl cut toni off.

"you know me so well. now come on, get up and get dressed. you can just be casual... for now." toni winked before disappearing into the bathroom.

-

toni took cheryl to a very popular brunch spot in la, the line to get in was incredibly long but it was worth the wait because the food was delicious. after brunch cheryl offered to pay but toni denied.

"not today miss blossom. you flew me here on a private jet and introduced me to at least 20 celebrities. the least you can do is let me treat you to a day out." toni had said.

after they finished with brunch they walked hand in hand through the grove, and did a little shopping. they walked into a store and cheryl found a couple outfits that she thought would look great on toni.

"ugh fashion designers" toni rolled her eyes.

"come on, try them on please?" cheryl clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin.

"ugh fine. you're lucky you're hot." toni joked.

"no  _you're_  lucky i'm hot."

toni rolled her eyes as cheryl drug her through the store to the dressing rooms. she tried on all the outfits cheryl picked out for her. every time she put on a different outfit she would model walk out of the dressing room and cheryl wold shower her with compliments. 

"beautiful"

"gorgeous"

"ravishing"

"sexy"

toni tried on the last outfit which was a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. it rose higher up her left leg and lower on her right and the v cut low to show off her cleavage. when toni opened the door cheryl's jaw dropped.

"damn" was all she could say.

toni smirked and cheryl pushed her into the fitting room. she closed the door and quickly turned toni around to slam her back against the door and attacked her lips, deepening it quickly. she slid her hands down toni back and palmed her backside greedily causing toni to release a moan into her mouth. this moment made them feel like they were back in high school sneaking into the locker room or bathroom for make out sessions during classes.

the sexual tension between them was high and toni couldn't wait to finally release that tonight. but for now she had to stop this before they got too carried away.

"mmm cheryl wait. we can't do this here." toni breathed out and cheryl took a couple seconds to pull it together. 

"you're right. sorry i just couldn't help myself, you look so damn good."

"patience baby. patience." toni said, "and i am definitely getting this dress now."

after shopping for a couple more hours toni and cheryl went back to their hotel room and cuddled on the couch for a couple hours and watched a movie on netflix. they freshened up and got redressed. toni told her to wear something nice but not too nice.

cheryl went with a simple white flowing dress and tan wedges. and toni wore a black romper with black doc marten heeled boots. toni took cheryl to a nice restaurant in santa monica.

after eating dinner cheryl insisted that she pay again but toni refused reaching for the check before cheryl could grab it.

"ha nice try beautiful." toni smirked. 

after dinner toni and cheryl went for a walk along the beach. their hands were interlaced and they carried their shoes in their free hands as their feet dug into the warm sand in contrast with the cool waves that washed up on the shore.

"you know cher." toni started and cheryl turned to face her as they continued strolling. "there was a tiny part of me that thought i would never find love again after what happened with vero. and then you kissed me in pops parking lot and everything changed. it was as if a locked box filled with my feelings for you that was forced down in my heart was burst open. and even though there were those few weeks we took a small break, i have never felt happier. like this feels way different than when we were first together. like of course i loved you back then but i just feel like... the love that feel for you now, is  _way_  stronger, i almost can't even describe it." toni stopped walking and turned to stand in front of cheryl. "and i know we had our problems in the past but i want to spend every waking moment making it up to you. i wanna smother you with my love. i want to pamper you. i wanna adore you. i wanna spoil you. i want you to be mine."

cheryl smiled at toni and looked at her with nothing but love and adoration as she continued talking.

"so... i was wondering if you'd like to make it official, and be my girlfriend? again?"

"i-" cheryl started. toni furrowed her brows at the confused look on cheryl's face. "i thought i already was." 

toni released the breath she didn't no she was holding and rose up on her toes to close the distance, capturing cheryl's bottom lip between her own.

"so is that a yes?" toni asked parting their lips.

"of course it's a yes." cheryl said pressing another kiss to toni's lips. they dropped their shoes and they clunked into the sand. toni wrapped her hands around cheryl's neck and cheryl slid her hands around toni's lower back. as if in sync they both deepened the kiss at the same time, both tilting their heads for more intimacy and closeness, not caring about the other people walking on the beach. 

toni pulled away and rested her forehead against cheryl's.

"why don't we seal the deal then?" toni said lowly in a voice that cheryl knows all too well. she looked into her eyes and they were filled with love but also dark with lust.

"yes  _please_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter toni and cheryl finally "do it" (fez voice) lmao
> 
> see ya wednesday! 
> 
> follow me on twitter @cheryltoepaz


	15. i love your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% smut
> 
> enjoy ;)

toni and cheryl entered their hotel room, lips already connected. toni pushed the door closed with her foot as they maneuvered blindly through the hotel. after bumping into a plant and knocking it over toni slightly opened her eyes, lips still attached to cheryl's to help guide them. she led cheryl backwards through the hallway until they reached the stairs. she lowered her hands over cheryl's backside down to the back her thighs. she squatted down a bit and gripped cheryl's thighs and the red head squealed into her mouth as toni lifted her in the air, and she wrapped her legs around toni's waist as she carried her up the stairs. she removed her lips from cheryl's and attached them to cheryl's neck, sucking and nipping at the porcelain skin. 

when they reached the top of the stairs she placed cheryl's feet back on the floor and finds her lips again. she wraps her arms around cheryl's lower back and cheryl grips her fingers in toni's hair as the smaller girl leads them down the hallway. toni stumbles over cheryl's feet and they almost fall. they giggled into each others mouth as toni continues to lead them backwards. when they finally reach the double doors of their bedroom toni reaches behind cheryl to open the door kicking it behind her with her foot once inside. she leads her backwards until they are standing in front of the bed. 

toni pulls away from the kiss and rests her forehead against cheryl's as they both catch their breath. 

toni leans away and stares into cheryl's eyes lovingly. she cups her cheeks and pulls her into a gentle kiss, lips just brushing against each others, to slow everything down. she doesn't want to rush this. she wants to take her time and explore cheryl's body as if it's their first time. 

she pulls away and drags her finger over the top of cheryl's nose, tracing her lips, down her chin across her jaw down the column of her neck, across her collar bone, down her chest, in between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach over the material of her dress around her waist to the small of her back, and up her spine until her fingers brushed over the zipper of her dress. she wrapped her fingers around the small piece of metal and looked into cheryl's eyes as if asking for permission. the redhead nodded once and toni slowly pulled the zipper down until it reached the bottom, not once breaking their eye contact. she trailed her fingertips up the newly exposed skin of her back and she curled her fingers around the spaghetti straps over her shoulders and slid them down her arms until the dress pooled at her feet. 

cheryl stepped out of it and kicked it to the side. toni placed a hand to the small of her back and the other over her ribcage. she placed a kiss to cheryl's shoulder, another to her chest over her heart, she slid the hand on her side around to her back and placed a kiss to her ribcage where her hand just was and nipped at the skin. she leaned back up a brought cheryl's lips into her own, moving against them slowly. the tip of her tongue teased cheryl's upper lip before sliding into her mouth as she pushed cheryl backwards and sat her at the edge of the bed.

toni turned around and scooped her hair into her hand and pulled over the front of her shoulder. cheryl, knowing exactly what toni wanted, reached for the zipper of toni's romper and slowly drug it down and she reached up and pulled the straps down until the one piece hit the floor. toni kicked it to the side and was about to turn to face her girlfriend but stood still when she felt warm hands slide up her outer thighs and land on her waist. cheryl leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lower back and toni closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling. 

toni turned back around and leaned down to capture cheryl's lips in hers. she used her lips to push cheryl back towards the middle of the bed until she was laying down on her back, her heels barely hanging over the foot of the bed. toni stood up off of cheryl and kneeled down at the foot of the bed. she unbuckled cheryl's heel on her left foot, removed it, and placed a kiss to the side of her foot before unbuckling her other heel and removing it. 

toni removed her own shoes and tossed them to the side. she stood up crawled up the bed until she was face to face with her girlfriend. she closed the distance and kissed cheryl's lips sensually. she deepened the kiss and hummed into her mouth as she slid her hands into her girlfriends hair scratching gently at her scalp. she pulled away and placed a kiss to her nose before nuzzling her face into the crook of cheryl's neck and sucked the skin into her mouth. she placed her hand under her chin and pushed her head back to give herself more access. she trailed her kisses down her neck over her collar bone, occasionally nipping at her skin. she kissed basically every inch of skin over her chest and over the tops of her breast.

she sat up and straddled cheryl's waist and the redhead placed her hands on toni's outer thighs. toni delicately traced the outline of the black laced bra and snaked her hands around cheryl's back. she arched her back to give her better access. toni unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms and dropped it to the floor. she took a second to take in the view and lips curled into a smile. she took both hands and rubbed the pads of her thumbs over both of her nipples. cheryl closed her eyes and sighed. she relaxed and enjoyed the sensations.

toni leaned forward and took one into her mouth, lathing her warm tongue over it before wrapping her lips around the rosy bud and sucking more of her into her mouth. cheryl released a breathy moan and tangled her fingers into toni's hair. toni continued to work her with her mouth as she rolled her other nipple in between her fingers. after about 2 minutes she switched and took her other breast in her mouth and roller her fingers around the one her mouth just left. 

cheryl could feel herself getting wetter by the moment but there was no way in hell she was going to rush this.

toni released her breast with a pop and travelled her lips down cheryl's stomach, not leaving a single inch of skin untouched by her lips. she stopped when she reached the hem of her black lace panties that matched her bra.

toni raised up on her knees and grabbed cheryl's right leg and raised it up to a 90 degree angle and rested it against her shoulder. she wrapped her hand around cheryl's ankle and slid her other hand slowly down the inside of her leg down to her inner thigh and around the top of her thigh, over her knee and back up to her ankle. 

she pressed her lips to her ankle and placed a path of open mouth kisses over her shins, around the side of her leg to her calf, leaning down lower as her lips travelled higher up her leg. she scooted her knees further back to allow her lips to comfortably reach the inside of cheryl's inner thigh. she fell onto her stomach, throwing her led over her shoulder, as her lips landed on the area of her inner though just outside the hem of cheryl's panties. she dug her teeth into her skin and sucked at the warm flesh until it left a mark.

cheryl released a gasp and gripped her fingers into her hair. toni released her skin with a suction sound and placed a kiss onto the dark purple mark. she sat back up and did the same exact thing to her left leg as she did to her right, leaving a mirrored mark on her inner thigh.

she sat up and hooked her fingers into cheryl's panties and slowly slid them down her legs and discarded them to the floor behind her. she took a minute to appreciate cheryl's naked body. she placed her hands on cheryl's knees and spread her legs apart, and she gasped when she saw how wet cheryl was. she was literally dripping.

"holy shit" toni breathed out and cheryl's cheeks were rosy red.

"what did you expect when you've been worshipping my body for almost 30 minutes."

"i can't help it. i love your body." toni smiled. she leaned down on the bed in between cheryl's legs positioning her face at her very awaiting center. she hooked her legs over her shoulders and cheryl crossed her ankles over her back. she let out a shuddering breath when she felt toni's balmy breath hit her soaked center. 

toni closed her eyes and she slowly drug her tongue through cheryl's wetness, she gripped her hands around her thighs and groaned loudly at the taste. it's the first time she's tasted cheryl in 7 years. and she tasted oh so sweet. she rolled her tongue over the roof of her mouth to savor the taste before licking another stripe. 

"God i've missed this taste" toni growled. she flattened her tongue and pressed more firmly into cheryl's heat and cheryl moaned and threw her head back into the pillow as her back arched. 

toni circled her tongue languidly around cheryl's clit a few times before wrapping her lips around and sucking, switching back and fourth between circling her tongue and sucking at the nerve. she drug her tongue up and down through her folds each time going lower and getting closer and closer to her entrance. she circled her entrance and dipped the tip of her tongue inside before pulling it back out. 

"toni  _fuck."_  cheryl's hips bucked up unintentionally and toni gripped her hips and pushed her back into the bed.

toni wrapped her lips around her clit again and sucked more forcefully. she opened her mouth wider to take more of her in her mouth. she pushed her tongue through her folds and moved her head up and down and she pushed her tongue impossibly deeper into her. 

toni couldn't enough of this. she sucked harshly and greedily and she dug her nails into cheryl's ass. she moaned and groaned into cheryl's center sending vibrations through her, up her spine.

cheryl moaned and whimpered and writhed and she dug her heels into toni's back and gripped the bed sheets beneath her as she felt a growing sensation building inside her.

"ugh! toni! i'm so cl- fuck" cheryl gasped out in a high pitch voice, fisting the bedsheets below her for dear life.

toni removed one hand from cheryl's backside and interlaced her fingers with cheryl's and she dug her nails into the back of toni's hand.

toni moved her tongue faster and sucked harder and for the first time since her tongue made contact with her center she opened her eyes to look up at cheryl. as if cheryl could feel the eyes burning into her she raised her head to look into toni's eyes, and the way toni was looking at her was enough to push her over the edge.

cheryl threw her head back into the pillow and arched her back high off the bed as a high pitch grunt escaped her mouth. toni slowed her movements but continued moving her tongue against her to help ride out her high. this orgasm was 10 times better than she one she had on the plane a couple days ago. 

cheryl huffed as she fell back on the bed and her muscles relaxed and toni placed one last kiss to her center before raising up. she swiped her fingers over her inner thigh to scoop up some of her cum that was left there and moaned as she placed the two digits in her mouth and sucked them clean. she just looked down at cheryl who breathing heavily. 

cheryl let out a giggle at the mess that was all over toni's mouth and chin. 

"what?" toni asked.

"you still got a little..." cheryl pointed to her own chin and she grabbed toni's wrist before she could wipe it off. 

"come here." cheryl pulled toni down and wrapped her hands around her neck as she licked her own arousal off toni's face moaning at her taste before connecting their lips and a messy kiss. 

their kiss grew heated fast, lips smacking and light moaning echoing through the large room. cheryl scratched her nails down toni's back until she reached her backside. she dug her nails into the plump flesh and toni grunted and trailed her lips down to cheryl's neck. 

toni slid her hand down the front of cheryl's body and she swiped a finger through cheryl folds and moaned at the slick feeling.

"damn you are so  _fucking_  wet." toni groaned in cheryl's ear, and she just moaned in response. toni circled cheryl's clit with her middle finger, pressing firmly into her already sensitive nerve. cheryl whined and bucked her hips up in search for more. toni slid her fingers further down and teased her entrance with her middle finger before inserting her middle and ring finger inside her and slid in knuckle deep.

"ungh  _toni"_  cheryl moaned out and dug her nails into toni's shoulder blades. 

toni leisurely pumped her fingers in and out of cheryl in long fluid movements, she smirked into cheryl's neck when she heard the desperate whines falling from her girlfriends lips. she knew she was driving cheryl crazy.

"toni... i need-" cheryl whined.

"what do you need baby?" toni whispered into her ear before wrapping her lips around her earlobe.

"i need more... p-please" cheryl stuttered when toni curled her fingers.

"your wish is my command, beautiful."

toni raised up a bit and pulled cheryl's right leg up and over her shoulder, cheryl's knee basically right next to her ear. she inserted her pointer finger to join the other two and she used her hips to thrust her three fingers even deeper.

"ah!  _toni"_  cheryl screamed out at the feeling.

"mmm you like that?" toni growled as she started thrusting her fingers into her strongly.

"God  _yes"_ cheryl's eyes rolled into the back of her head when toni started thrusting into her spot. 

_the_  fucking spot.

_holy shit this is so fucking good._

"there! toni there! holy fu- mmm" cheryl was cut off by toni's long tongue sliding into her mouth. 

cheryl clawed at her back when toni sped up her movements and the heel of her palm came in contact with her clit on every thrust. toni grunted in pain as cheryl's nails dug into the skin of her back. her hand started cramping but she pressed through knowing cheryl was close when her walls started squeezing her fingers. 

"cum for me babygirl" toni demanded. 

toni's name fell from cheryl's lips and she bucked her hips up in a stutter before her whole body went stiff. toni slowed her movements to a tortoise speed but continued moving until she felt cheryl's body relax. she kept her fingers inside of cheryl and left her leg over her shoulder and she rested her forehead on cheryl's and stayed there for a few moments as they breathed heavily in each others faces. once their breathing started to regulate she pulled her fingers out slowly causing cheryl to wince due to extreme sensitivity and toni lowered her leg back down to the bed. she rolled off of cheryl onto her back with a huff and shoved her fingers into her mouth to clean of cheryl's cum moaning again at the taste.

"i'll never get over how fucking good you taste" toni spoke up as both girls stared up at the ceiling.

"give me a few minutes and then it's your turn." cheryl breathed out.

"take as long as you need baby".

toni slid her hands under her head and stared at the ceiling and waited patiently for her girlfriend to recover. 

after about 5 minutes cheryl rolled over on top of toni without warning and attacked her lips. toni moaned and it took a couple seconds to keep up with cheryl's lips. she slowed their kiss down a little bit before she started to descend her body. 

much like toni did, cheryl forced herself to slow down and really appreciate toni's body. her lips painted toni's caramel skin, making sure every inch is touched. after removing toni's bra she spent about 6 minutes worshipping toni's breast before forcing herself to move on.

cheryl loved toni's entire body but if she had to pick a favorite it would be her breast.

cheryl trailed kisses up both of toni's legs before hooking her fingers in her panties and sliding them down her legs and flinging them to the side. after commenting about how wet toni is she positioned herself at toni's center and threw her legs over her shoulders. she dipped her tongue into toni's wetness moaning loudly at the taste.

now she understands how toni felt when she was in this same position. maybe even more seeing as this is the first time she's tasted another woman in seven years.

seven _long_  years.

yeah, she was making this last.

her tongue moved so slowly through toni's folds that it was tortuous. toni was a whimpering and whining mess, trying to buck her hips into cheryl's mouth but grunting when cheryl pushed her hips down into the bed and held her there. all of the working out paid off as she finally had the strength to force toni to stay still. strength she didn't have back when she and toni first dated. 

after a few minutes of languid movements cheryl finally sped up her tongue and pressed harder into her. she wrapped her lips around toni's clit and sucked forcefully.

"God cheryl" toni moaned out her chest rising and falling quickly.

cheryl circled her entrance with her finger and slid inside with ease and started pumping in a steady rhythm soon adding a second finger. toni cried out when her fingers rubbed over her spot. toni was desperately fisting the bed sheets and was moaning out short staccato pants in rhythm with cheryl's fingers. 

"cheryl... i'm-  _shit"_  toni couldn't get the words out but cheryl already knew she was close.

cheryl raised her eyes but could only see the bottom of toni's chin as her head was thrown back into the pillow. 

"look at me" cheryl commanded. toni raised her head and gasped when she looked into cheryl's eyes, black with lust. "cum for me sweetheart." cheryl said lowly and reattached her lips to toni's clit.

toni let go and she tried to keep eye contact but failed and her head fell back into the pillow as a strong wave of ecstasy consumed her entire body, cheryl's name falling from her lips in a breathy cry. 

"fuck cheryl!" toni screamed out when cheryl didn't stop, only picking up speed to bring toni to another orgasm. and she did within a minute. toni's body tensed and a plethora of curse words in between moans came from her mouth, this time cheryl slowed her movements to help her ride out her high before stopping completely when toni's limbs when lax. 

cheryl crawled up toni's body and hovered over her and watched as her girlfriend, whose eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed and mouth parted, recovered from her back to back orgasms. toni opened her eyes and looked directly up into cheryl's. she leaned down for a deep kiss sharing toni's taste with her and laid her full body weight on toni. 

"holy shit bombshell.  _you..._  are the best i've ever had." toni said breathily once they broke apart.

"really?" 

toni opened her eyes again to look up at cheryl and she trailed her fingers up and down cheryl's back. "honestly... yeah cher. i know that may be hard to believe with my high body count, but no feelings were ever involved in those sexcapades, most the time i never even came. and with vero it was good but-"

"toni please" cheryl contorted her face in disgust at the name of toni's ex.

"no- babe, i know- but listen i'm trying to explain. it was good but it was never as good as what just happened. how it was when we first dated doesn't even compare to what just happened. that was like nothing i've ever felt before, i don't know how to describe it. like it just felt so... fuck- i honestly don't know. it was different. like in a good way. like on a whole other level."

"i agree. i've definitely never felt that before. it felt like we were more connected than we've ever been."

toni nodded in response and leaned up for a chaste kiss.

"i love you cheryl blossom. i love you so much. like  _so fucking_  much. you are everything i never knew i needed and everything i've always ever wanted. you have my whole heart. it's yours." cheryl smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

"i love you so much toni topaz. my t.t. i'm so glad fate pushed us back together because you are my everything, and you make me so fucking happy. you have my whole heart too." 

cheryl leaned down and closed the distance again. toni wrapped her arms tightly around cheryl's back and cheryl clutched the back of toni's shoulders and they deepened the kiss. it progressed and both girls could feel themselves getting riled up again. cheryl broke away and looked into toni's sultry eyes.

"you aren't done are you?" cheryl asked and a smirk grew on toni's face.

"oh i'm definitely not done yet." toni rasped and she flipped them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter on friday... you know who might make an appearance...
> 
> follow me on twitter @cherxserpent


	16. don't run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff... and you know who is back.
> 
> enjoy :)

"mmm... okay... baby... i should go" toni said in between kisses. 

they have since returned from california and were in the backseat of cheryl's suv parked outside of sweet pea and veronica's apartment building.

"no... don't go..." cheryl said moving her kisses down to toni's neck.

"did you not get enough last night, or this morning?" toni chuckled tilting her head back to give her girlfriend more access.

"seven years babe. seven years." cheryl sunk her teeth into toni's neck and she grunted and grabbed cheryl's face, pulling her away, causing the redhead to whine. "you sure you can't come back home with me."

"believe me i want to baby, but-"

"i know i know. space is healthy. but i can't help but miss you."

"i know, i'll miss you too. but i'll see you on friday for our date." toni said and presses a quick kiss to her girlfriends lips.

"i love you." cheryl said.

"i love you too." toni replied, she closed the distance for a few more moments before finally pulling away and saying goodbye with a final kiss to cheryl's forehead. she exited the car and grabbed her suitcase form cheryl's driver. she saluted to him and made her way inside the apartment building.

"toni! you're back!" veronica shouted from the couch as toni entered the apartment.

"what did you get us?" sweet pea said pausing the movie they were watching on the tv.

"what makes you think i got you anything?"

"tiny, i know you."

"you're right i got you something." toni said as she dragged her suitcase across the apartment and plopped down in the couch next to veronica. she laid her suitcase on the floor and opened it to retrieve the gifts.

"this is for you," she said as she handed veronica a snow globe of the hollywood sign, "and this is for you." toni handed sweet pea a shirt from hard rock cafe in hollywood. 

"thank you t. so... how was it?" veronica said crossing her legs to prepare herself for the details of toni's trip.

"oh my God, v, it was sooo amazing. we hung out backstage at the vmas and cheryl introduced me to so many musicians, including josie's boyfriend."

"no way! you met jamison?" veronica exclaimed.

"yes, and i made a complete fool of myself in front of him. i acted like a total fangirl. but he was so cool about it. then we went to the after party and partied with him and so many other celebrities. i was completely star struck." 

"hmmm and how was the rest of your trip, like the stuff with cheryl?" veronica asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"it was amazing. the first couple of days were pretty tiring cause she was working. but the third day we had all to ourselves. i took her out for breakfast, we did some sight seeing. and then we had dinner and went for a stroll across the beach..." toni trailed off.

"and..." veronica drug out and toni knew exactly what she was waiting for.

"and... we made it official. she is officially my girlfriend, again." toni smiled. 

"did you guys finally have sex?"

"and that's my cue to leave." sweet pea said raising off the couch.

"whatever sweets, don't be like that." toni rolled her eyes.

"i don't wanna hear details about you and red doing it." sweet pea said as he made his way to his bedroom

"please i have heard many details about you and ronnie." toni blurted out.

"you what?" sweet pea snapped his head around.

"not graphic details babe. just girl talk." veronica said quickly.

"oh my God." sweet pea shook his head and he disappeared into his room and closed the door.

"anyways... did you?" 

toni licked her lips, bit down on her bottom lip and smiled.

"oh my God you  _did!"_ veronica bounced and playfully pushed toni by she shoulder.

"ugh, we did v and it was  _amazing._ " toni said unable to smile even if she wanted to.

"well it's about time." 

"and it just felt soo... fuck- i don't even know how to describe it. like it just feels so different this time."

"different how? like good different?"

"like fucking amazing different. like- our connection just feels way stronger than it ever did before."

"that's amazing toni. i've said it before but i'll say it again, i am so happy you're back together."

"me too v. i think this will last this time. i feel like she's it."

-

"good morning beautiful" cheryl said to her phone screen after toni answered her facetime.

"good morning my love." toni rasped out half her face hidden by the pillow she was laying on. 

"i'm sorry did i wake you?"

"you did. but i'll let it slide because you're so beautiful."

"i can't wait to see you tonight." cheryl said leaning back in her office chair.

"me neither." toni said sitting up and rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

"i was thinking maybe after our date you could... come over to my place." cheryl asked timidly.

"and what would we be doing at your place?" toni smirked.

"oh i think you know." cheryl smirked back.

"yeah well maybe i want to hear you say it." toni giggled and cheryl rolled her eyes.

"i'm not doing this while i'm at work. i'll see you tonight t.t. i'll pick you up around 6."

"fine. have a good day at work baby. love you"

"love you too."

-

"ronnie can you get that? i'm not ready yet!" toni shouted from her bedroom after hearing a knock on the front door. veronica rose from her seat at the kitchen island and opened the door to reveal cheryl wearing a red spaghetti strapped romper and black chunky heels. 

"cheryl, welcome to our humble abode. please come in, toni's almost ready."

"alright." cheryl walked in and followed veronica and sat on one of the bar stools. 

"hello sweet pea." cheryl said greeting the man as he worked around the kitchen.

"hey red."

"what are you making?"

"steak, potatoes, some broccoli. since you and toni never want to take us to those fancy restaurants we gotta make it ourselves" sweat pea joked.

"we'll have to double date sometime soon."

"yes! we totally should!" veronica exclaimed. just then toni's bedroom door opened and she walked out wearing red black and grey plaid pants and a black sleeveless turtleneck. she was wearing flip flops and had her heels in her hand and an duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"hey beautiful." toni said and cheryl hopped down from her seat to greet her girlfriend with a quick kiss. 

"you ready?" cheryl asked and toni nodded and took cheryl's hand in her own

"bye v, bye sweets, keep me updated if anything drastic happens at topaz tonight, and i'll see you at the club tomorrow." toni waved as they walked towards the door.

"got it under control tiny." sweet pea saluted.

"have fun." veronica sang as the couple exited the apartment. 

"no driver?" toni asked as they walked up to cheryl's maserati.

"nope. felt like driving myself today." cheryl explained as she opened the door for toni.

"thank you baby." toni said as she slid in the car and threw her duffle bag in the back seat. cheryl closed her door and rounded the front of the car and slid inside.

"so where are we going" toni asked as she slipped her heels on her feet.

"nowhere too eloquent, which is why i told you to dress nice but not too nice."

"so is what i'm wearing okay?"

"you look perfect." cheryl said. she pushed the car to start and headed towards the restaurant. about two minutes into the drive she reached over the console and rested her hand on toni's upper thigh.

cheryl drove them to a popular family owned restaurant in midtown. she parked on the street and they both exited and cheryl payed for parking before they entered the restaurant hand in hand. cheryl walked straight up to the host stand.

"hi, how many?" the hostess asked.

"i called ahead. i have a reservation for blossom." cheryl explained.

"yes, i see. you're table will be ready in about 5 minutes." cheryl thanked the hostess before leading toni to a bench and taking a seat.

"you know i have passed this restaurant so many times and have never eaten here before." toni said as they sat down on a bench.

"i stumbled across this place a couple years ago. their food is amazing." 

a couple minutes later the hostess escorted toni and cheryl to a booth. they both slid in opposite of each other. they thanked the hostess as she handed them their menu's.

"so what would you recommend?" toni asked as she scanned the menu.

"the filet mignon is really divine. their salmon is absolutely amazing. pretty much everything on the menu tastes wonderful."

"oh are you on this menu i must've passed that." toni smirked and furrowed her brows when she felt cheryl kick her under the table.

"behave baby." cheryl warned. "and for the record that joke was corny and unoriginal."

"wow i can't believe my girlfriend doesn't think i'm funny." toni placed her hand over her heart faking being hurt.

"no you're hilarious. but that joke just wasn't it." cheryl joked back.

"okay i see how it is." toni chuckled. cheryl was about to retort when a waiter came up to them.

"good evening, my name is josh and i'll be your server today. can i get you started with something to drink?"

"yes i'll have a strawberry lemonade." toni spoke up.

"i'll just have a regular lemonade."

"alright i'll get that right out for you." 

josh disappeared and came back a minute later with their drinks. he took their food order and left again. cheryl and toni talked to each other about their week, telling each other things they forgot to say on their nightly facetimes. cheryl was discussing her plans for her male clothing line and toni was lost in a trance. she looked at her with so much love in her eyes as cheryl was speaking so passionately about her work.

"and i was thinking of to using the same designs but male versions so you know couples can dress alike and..." cheryl trailed off when she noticed the way toni was looking at her. "what?" 

"just listening to you speak so passionately about your work... i love you." toni smiled and tilted her head.

"i love you." cheryl echoed and grabbed her hand across the table.

after dinner toni and cheryl decided to go for a stroll in central park. their fingers were loosely intertwined as they traveled along the concrete path. the sun was setting causing a golden hue to cast over the park. as they continued walking they noticed a small crowd standing in front of a violinist.

"babe look" toni said pointing towards the crowd and they walked over and stood to the side to get a good view of the man playing an electric violin. cheryl disconnected their fingers and moved to stand behind toni. she wrapped her hands around toni's waist and toni laid her hands on top of cheryl's and leaned her body back into cheryl's and they swayed subtly to the tune of the music. 

when the song was over the couple joined in clapping and reconnected when he started playing another song. cheryl tightened her grip around toni and leaned down to sing into her ear.

"wise men say only fools rush in but i can't help falling in love with you" cheryl finishes her line with a kiss to toni's jaw. the smaller girl turns around in her arms and drapes her arms over cheryl's shoulders and stares up at her lovingly and sings the next line.

_"_ shall i stay? would it be a sin if i can't help falling in love with you"toni sang softly. cheryl leaned down and pressed her forehead to toni's. just as she was bout to connect their lips her phone rang in her purse.

"mood killer am i right?" cheryl said as she pulled away and reached into her bag. she was about to press end call when she realized who it was calling her.

"oh my God, baby i am so so sorry this is the investor for blossom men."

"its okay take it." toni reassured. cheryl pressed a quick kiss to toni's nose.

"cheryl blossom." cheryl said into the phone. she mouthed  _i'll be right back_  and walked away to take the call.

toni smiled and turned back around to enjoy the music, swaying her body as she enjoyed how lost the violinist got into the song. her peacefulness was suddenly interrupted.  

"toni?"

_no. fucking. way._

toni turned toward the voice.

"vero." toni simply said.

"wow, fancy seeing you here." vero said as she stopped right next to toni, dressed in workout clothes, stopping in the middle of a jog. toni turned around to look at cheryl but she was turned around so she could only see her back. "so first you stand me up then you ghost me, and now you're ignoring me?"

"what do you want vero?" toni crossed her arms over her chest and faced her ex.

"you know what i want toni. all i wanted was a chance to make things right and you completely stood me up."

"well i'm sorry about that but something came up, i-" 

"and you really couldn't shoot me a text saying you couldn't make it?" vero interrupted. "i know what i did was fucked up toni but you could have at least given me the chance to apologize."

toni did a mix between a scoff and a chuckle, "what you think i owe you that? i don't. vero, i told you at my club i already forgave you. i've moved on. we're done here."

"no, i refuse to believe that." vero said boldly. toni squinted her eyes and tilted her head at her ex.

_meanwhile_

"okay... yes... thank you so much... i'll see you on monday." cheryl smiled as she ended her call. she turned around and froze in her tracks when she saw toni talking to her ex.

_what the fuck?_

cheryl could feel herself getting angry already. she couldn't see her girlfriends face but she could see vero's. she couldn't read her facial expression but she was standing rather close to toni. and toni was just... standing there. 

_why is she talking to her?_

_why won't she just walk away?_

cheryl glared at them from a distance. the old cheryl would run and fight with toni about it later. but things were different. she was different.

_don't run._

cheryl took a deep breath, squared her shoulders back and walked towards her girlfriend.

"everything okay here?" cheryl asked stopping behind toni and cutting off whatever vero was saying. toni turned to face cheryl and she could see just how annoyed toni was. she relaxed a little.

_okay, it's not a pleasant conversation._

"yeah everything is good babe." toni replied taking cheryl's hand.

"babe? oh you have got to be kidding me. don't tell me you're back with her?" vero fumed.

"yes. she is." cheryl said firmly and toni smirked.

"it won't last." vero scoffed crossing her arms.

"excuse me." cheryl raised an eyebrow.

"this won't last. she doesn't care about you. she's probably only using you for sex. yeah. she's a sex addict. when you broke her heart she jumped around from person to person... that is until she met  _me_. and now that were done she's probably doing the same to you. it won't last" vero said with attitude in her voice. she felt like she won, but furrowed her eyebrows when toni started laughing.

"you really think you did something huh? first of all you're wrong. i don't _just_  care about her, i am crazy in love with her. and she didn't break my heart, i broke hers, but i will spend every minute of everyday for the rest of my life making up for that. and everything you just said she already knows. yeah, i told her  _everything,_ but nice try." toni said with slight anger rising in the back of her throat, squeezing cheryl's hand to say calm. cheryl yanked her arm and gripped the back of toni's neck to connect their lips to punctuate toni's rant.

"i'm crazy in love with you too." cheryl said looking into toni's eyes.

"you can move along now." toni said turning to face her ex.

vero stood there for a few seconds trying to come up with a retort. when she had nothing she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"whatever" vero said struck with defeat. she brushed past toni's shoulder and made her way down the concrete path.

"hey are you okay?" cheryl asked rubbing her hands up and down toni's arms.

"yeah. i hadn't told you this yet but we were supposed to get lunch one day. it wasn't like a date or  _anything_ like that. i was just going to give her the chance to apologize so i could forgive her and we could move on. but just as i was about to go meet her i got that call from martha. i hopped in my car and drove straight to riverdale. she texted me a couple times but i ignored her because you were my priority. so she was mad that i ghosted her or whatever. but  _ugh_  throwing all that crap in my face to try and get between us was so un- _fucking-_ necessary."

"hey." cheryl cupped toni's cheek to calm her down and toni closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "it doesn't matter. nothing she can say will come between us my love."

toni cupped cheryl's cheeks and brought her lips to hers in a sweet kiss, lips moving together unhurriedly.

"come on. let's get out of here" 

-

"miss blossom, toni, welcome back. shall i take your bag?" jeffery asked as the couple entered the mansion. 

"oh you don't have to, but thank you." toni replied shrugging her bag over her shoulder.

"jeffery you and the staff are relieved for the night. i would like to spend the night alone with mon amour" cheryl said taking toni's hand in hers and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"are you sure miss blossom?" 

"i'm quite sure. and take tomorrow off as well." 

"wow thank you mis blossom. i'll let the staff know. enjoy your evening, and your day tomorrow." jeffery bowed with an excited smile.

cheryl pulled toni up the stairs and down the hall and through the double doors to her bedroom. cheryl grabbed toni's bag off her shoulder and placed it on top of the upholstery bench in front of her bed. she walked back over and stood in front of her girlfriend. she gripped her waist and pulled her into her capturing her bottom lips between hers.

"you can relax, i'm just gonna go freshen up." cheryl murmured, she disappeared into her bathroom as toni walked over and fell onto the double king size bed.

toni laid on her back and slid her hands under her head. she hummed and closed her eyes as she sunk further into the comfortable mattress. she doesn't know how much time passed but she hears cheryl's bathroom door open but keeps her eyes closed.

"you aren't falling asleep are you?" she hears cheryl ask.

"no... this bed is just so comf-" toni says as she raises her head and she stops mid sentence when she sees cheryl standing in the doorway of her bathroom with noting but a towel wrapped around her body and her hair pulled into a messy bun.

"i just ran a bath, would you like to join me?" cheryl coos raising her hand to rest against the door frame.

"oh absolutely." toni hops off the bed and follows cheryl into her bathroom. her jaw drops when she enters the en suite. the large bathroom was lit with candles and she could smell the aroma coming from the bathtub. it smelled like jasmine and the water was a purplish-pink hue due to the bathbomb cheryl used and the bubbles rose just above the hight of the tub. toni was pulled away from admiring her bathroom when cheryl faced her and dropped her towel to the ground. toni scanned her body with adoration.

"your a little over dressed t.t." cheryl said as she reached for the hem of toni's shirt. toni raised her arms to allow cheryl to remove it. she helped her girlfriend undress until her body was completely bare. 

cheryl entered the bathtub first, sliding in until the water just barely grazed over her shoulders. toni followed after pulling her hair up and sat in between her legs and leaned her back against cheryl's chest and her head against her shoulder. cheryl placed her hands on toni's stomach under the water. toni placed her hands on top of cheryl's and interlaced their fingers and wrapped her arms tighter around her. cheryl dropped a kiss to toni's shoulder and another one to her neck and they sat there in a comfortable silence, basking in the feeling of being wrapped up in each other.

"cher?" toni said after a while, breaking the silence.

"hmm?" cheryl hummed in response.

"i just want you to know that i meant what i said in the park."

"what do you mean?"

"i'm the reason we broke up. it was all my fault. i broke your heart. it was all on me. and i fucking mean it when i say i'm going to spend every waking moment making it up to you, even though i don't deserve it."

"toni-"

"let me finish please" toni interrupted squeezing cheryl's hands in her own. "i really don't deserve this second chance. i mean i'm  _really_ grateful for it, but i don't deserve it. and i am going to work everyday to prove to you that my heart belongs to you and only you. i want you to know that i'm not going to leave you. you aren't going to be able to get rid of me this time. and it may be hard to believe because of what was said the night of our breakup. but... this time is different cheryl. i've never been more serious about anything in my life. you deserve so much better than me and i promise to you i'm going to work everyday to be just that for you. i love you so much cheryl"

"i love you too toni. and i believe you. i believe you. this is where i want to be. we've grown so much and we're not going to mess this up again. this is it." cheryl finished her statement with a kiss to toni's neck. she meant for it to be a quick kiss but toni leaned her head back to give cheryl more access and she took full advantage.

toni and cheryl spent the rest of their night worshipping each others bodies. nothing but sweet kisses, gentle caresses, longing gazes, and many i love yous. they ended the night curled up into each other, toni holding cheryl from behind so tightly as if she were let go she would disappear. 

they really meant it.

this was it for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more chapters left :( but the last two chapters are sooo good :) 
> 
> next chapter on monday!
> 
> follow me on twitter @cherxserpent


	17. i can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one year time jump with flashbacks of cheryl and toni's first year back together. also, the gang heads to hawaii for veronica and sweet pea's destination wedding.
> 
> *smut warning*
> 
> enjoy :)

to say the past year has been the best year of cheryl and toni's life was an understatement. toni meant it when she said she was going to work everyday to be what cheryl deserved, and she did. she did everything in her power to make sure cheryl happy. she was completely transparent with her girlfriend. they shared everything, making sure nothing was ever left unsaid before going to sleep. they were always honest with each other. 

their relationship was extremely healthy. as much time as they spent together they also made sure to spend time apart. toni spent time with her friends apart from cheryl as well as spent a good amount of time alone. she finally was able to bring her bike to new york so she spent a lot of time cruising the city on it. and cheryl spent time with marcy, the two of them had actually become great friends, so much that she allowed her to call her cheryl even in work settings. the couple trusted each other wholeheartedly whenever they went out without each other.

their connection was so strong they knew each other like the back of their hands. their communication was solid. they had their first fight about 5 months into their relationship, and they handled it with so much maturity.

-

_"cheryl! i am so sorry i'm late" toni called out entering cheryl's home. she walked through the foyer into the living room and saw a less than happy cheryl sitting alone on the couch. "where is-"_

_"it's over. you missed it." cheryl deadpanned._

_"cher i-."_

_"you knew how important this night was for me and you weren't here."_

_"i know but i got caught up at the club and didn't have my phone on me so i lost track of time."_

_"but this night has been planned for months and i told you how much i wanted you to be here."_

_"i know, okay but i was working. that's my job."_

_"it's saturday toni. i know you were working but you were also hanging out with fangs and kevin and ronnie, i know you were. i know that's **your** day but all i asked was for one saturday night. one night where you could be by my side, celebrating with me!" cheryl said rising from the couch to stand in front of her girlfriend her voice gradually getting louder._

_"cheryl i'm always there celebrating by your side! always! okay so i missed one event. it's not like there wont be others!"_

_"that's not the point toni! i specifically asked you to be here because i **wanted**  you here! you don't know how embarrassing it was when everyone that came up to me asked where you were tonight! everyone's spouses, boyfriends and girlfriends were here! celebrating something we had been working tirelessly on for months! but you missed it toni! you weren't here!" cheryl voice started raising in octaves._

_"wait wait! cher stop!... stop." toni said trying to calm the situation. she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and reached her hand out "come here."_

_"toni-"_

_"i know you're mad at me. just come here." toni extended her hand more. cheryl sighed and took it, and toni pulled her closer. she wrapped her hands around cheryl's neck and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a loving kiss. cheryl started to relax and she placed her hands on toni waist before the smaller woman pulled away._

_"you're right cheryl. you are absolutely right. i should have been here. i had every intention on leaving work early to be here but i really did leave my phone in my office and i really did lose track of time. but that's no excuse. i knew how important this night was for you and i missed it. and i am so so sorry baby."_

_cheryl took a deep breath, "no, i'm sorry, i'm overreacting-"_

_"hey, no you aren't. you are appropriately reacting. you don't need to apologize, i'm the one that's in the wrong here. i am so sorry cheryl. please forgive me, and please let me make it up to you."_

_"i forgive you toni, and how?"_

_that night toni ran a soothing_ _bath for her girlfriend. she_ _sent cheryl's staff home and cleaned the entire aftermath of the party while cheryl relaxed. after cleaning she brought a bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses up to the room and made her own personal toast to celebrate her girlfriends accomplishment on the dropping of her mens clothing line. after that she gave cheryl a full body massage and congratulated her with release after release._

_-_

that was the only fight the couple has had so far in their relationship. because they were so good at communicating now they talked everything out before it ever got too heated. 

about 7 months into their relationship toni was apartment searching a cheryl had the perfect idea to help with that.

-

_cheryl entered sweet pea and veronica's apartment after it was opened by veronica and she found toni sitting at the kitchen island working away on her laptop. she didn't even look up to notice her girlfriend had walked in._

_"um hi baby." cheryl said as she stood next to her and leaned her elbow on the counter._

_"oh sorry. hi" toni peeled her eyes away from her laptop to greet her girlfriend with a kiss before turning her attention back to her laptop screen._

_"what are you doing?" cheryl asked taking a seat next to her._

_"apartment searching." toni responded as she continued scrolling._

_"yeah she doesn't want to live with us anymore it's fine." veronica scoffed from the the other side of the kitchen as she poured herself and sweet pea a cup of coffee._

_"please you know how much i have loved living here but you two are getting married in four months and you deserve your own space, especially when you start procreating." toni replied with an eye roll seeing as this is the seventh time she's explained her reasoning for moving out to veronica._

_"well how is the hunt coming?" cheryl asked leaning over to read the laptop with toni._

_"eh not great. i want somewhere that's close to work, but i don't want a studio. but all the one to two bedroom apartments are either too far away or out of my price range."_

_"why don't you just live with me?" cheryl blurted out like word vomit, unaware of what she was saying until she already said it. her stomach fluttered with nerves as she watched toni completely freeze up. it was too late to take it back and honestly she didn't want to. even if toni said no she wouldn't regret her invitation._

_toni closed her laptop and turned in the chair to face her girlfriend._ _"cheryl, are you- are you serious?"_

_"i- yes i am." cheryl said with confidence._

_"do you think we're ready for that?"_

_"honestly. yes. toni were are so strong together. our communication is great. we spend enough time apart. we are good baby." cheryl explained and her nerves started to relax when she saw toni lips curl into a small smile. "and if you don't think we are, that is perfectly okay. you don't have to live **with me**  with me. i have 9 other bedrooms that are unoccupied and a guest house on the property, if you want to stay there. and you wont have to pay rent-"_

_cheryl was cut off by toni lips on hers and she squealed in surprise before relaxing into the kiss._

_"of course i'll move in with you." toni said after pulling away. "and i want to live **with you**  with you. i want to wake up in your arms every morning. we're ready baby." toni said closing the distance once more._

_"so much for somewhere close to work." veronica spoke up._

_"don't ruin the moment bitch" toni joked._

_-_

and living together was great. it was working. they still spent time apart doing their own thing but at the end of the day they always came home to each other. 

about 8 months into their relationship toni and cheryl drove back to riverdale, to visit toni's grandfather.

-

_"cher your palms are sweating. why are you so nervous?" toni asked from the front seat of her range rover, her hand intertwined with cheryl's in her lap._

_"it's been so long since i've been back here, in sunnyside, amongst the serpents, and your grandfather. what if he won't have me back?" cheryl said as toni pulled her car to a stop in front of her grandfathers trailer._

_"babe. just trust me. come on." toni pressed a kiss to the back of cheryl's hand and they exited the car, their hands rejoining as they climbed the small staircase. "by the way. that jacket still looks so good on you." toni said admiring the red leather serpent jacket._

_toni knocked on the door with her free hand and it was opened moments later by thomas, who had a surprised expression on his face when he saw the both of them together._

_"hey grandpa. we're back" toni said raising their joined hands up. thomas nodded and smiled._

_"well it's about time. please come in." he said with a smile._

_"told you." toni whispered to cheryl as the couple entered the trailer._

_-_

everything was going great. the two of them were happier and stronger than ever. 

they were coming up on sweet pea and veronica's wedding, as well as their one year anniversary. sweet pea and veronica had decided on a destination wedding in hawaii. since their anniversary was 2 days after the wedding they decided they would stay longer to celebrate. 

"baby have you seen my blue bikini? the one i bought yesterday? i swear i just saw it." toni asked as the couple are currently packing their suitcases, preparing for their flight tomorrow.

"uhhh" cheryl said as she searched through the shopping bags on the floor. "ah here it is, mixed in with my stuff." cheryl said as she tossed the bikini over to her.

"thanks, i can't believe their big day is already here." toni said as she packed the bikini into her suitcase.

"i know, and our one year anniversary is right after that. this year has flown by."

"but it's been the most amazing year." toni smiled which cheryl returned.

"alright i think i'm done." cheryl said looking at her suitcase that lay open on the bed, double checking to make sure she has everything.

"me too." 

the couple closed up their suitcases and placed them on the floor by the bedroom door and toni jumped onto the bed cheryl following after and crawled on top of her. she laid her full weight down and pressed a soft kiss to toni's lips followed by another one that lingered longer and another one that was deeper. toni slid her hands down cheryl's back and rested them on her backside.

"i can't believe it's almost been a year since we got back together." cheryl said softly pressing another kiss to toni's lips.

"me neither." toni said. she gave a squeeze to cheryl's backside and the redhead gigled before capturing her lips again.

-

_"attention passengers. welcome aboard. you are on flight 160, new york city, new york to maui, hawaii. we will take off in about 5 minutes so buckle up, and enjoy your flight."_

"you okay?" cheryl asked reaching over her seat to grab toni's hand.

"i'm good." toni smiled and cheryl leaned over to give her a tender kiss.

"please tell me you aren't going to be showing your public displays of affection the whole flight." fangs said from the row behind them.

"well we weren't but since you said something" toni gripped cheryl by her neck and slid her tongue into her mouth. they pulled away giggling when fangs made a gagging sound.

toni and cheryl were sitting in the middle aisle of the plane next to veronica and sweet pea, and fangs and kevin and betty and jughead were in the row behind them. usually cheryl either rode first class or privately but she figured she could deal with business class for her friends.

the flight was pleasant. toni was okay. she plugged in her airpods, closed her eyes and gripped cheryl's hand tightly during take off. but after that she was okay. the flight was 9 hours long. about halfway into the flight toni passed out on cheryl's shoulder. when the plane shook with turbulence toni readjusted her head on cheryl's shoulder and her lips were just barely grazing her skin. her mouth was parted and cheryl shivered when she felt the hot breath from toni's mouth hit her neck. cheryl hates that this is turning her on but each breath that hits her neck sends a shiver straight down her spine and into her core. cheryl's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned her head back against the seat.  

she tried to move her off her shoulder a couple times but toni was a rock when she slept and she stayed that like for the remainder of the flight. 3 and a half hours of torture. when the captain announced over the intercom that they were about to descend cheryl shook toni forcefully and bounced her shoulder up and down.

"hmm?" toni grunted once she woke up.

"we're about to land baby." 

"okay?" toni rasped out not caring and she slammed her head back down on cheryl's shoulder and wrapped her arm across cheryl's chest to grip her other shoulder. cheryl reached across toni's lap gripping her outer thigh and placed a kiss to toni's hairline.

when the plane touched the ground and came to a stop cheryl patted toni's legs to get her to sit up and she stood out of her seat to grab their carry on's from the overhead bin. 

"thank you baby" toni said as cheryl handed her a gucci duffle bag. 

"damn is that gucci?" jughead asked from the row behind them as he reached up to grab he and betty's carry on's

"wow you're so rich" kevin said standing in the row right behind her.

"it was a birthday gift from my baby." toni replied standing from her seat.

"you are so spoiled," sweet pea joked next to her.

"and? is something wrong with that?" cheryl came to toni's defense sliding her hands around her waist and placing a kiss to her cheek. 

"and i spoil her just as much." toni replied wrapping her hand around cheryl's neck and scratching at her baby hairs. toni definitely didn't miss the way cheryl shivered at her touch and she rose an eyebrow in response. needless to say cheryl is still pretty worked up.

the crew made their way off the plane, to baggage claim and out of the airport. they split up and hopped into two separate uber's. the cars drove the group to the hotel. they all exited their cars, retrieved their luggage and made their way inside after being greeted by the locals.

"aloha, welcome to maui, hawaii." they said as they placed lei around their necks.

"hey we got lei'd" fangs joked causing almost everyone to roll their eyes.

"babe, i love you but that is the oldest joke in the book." kevin said. the group walked into the lobby of the luxury hotel that sat right off the beach. they checked in and veronica called them over before separating. 

"okay gang, lets unpack, relax, get settled in and then meet for brunch in an hour." veronica said. they caught their flight at 7am eastern standard time so it was only around 11 am in hawaii.

"sounds good." betty replied and they all broke off into their separate rooms.

cheryl inserted the key of their hotel room and walked in. it wasn't extremely elegant due to all of the couples rooms being side by side, because they wanted to stay together. they walked through the entrance, a small hallway with the bathroom to the left. it opened up into the bedroom, a queen size bed sat against the wall facing a tv. further back into the hotel their was a couch against the same wall as the bed with a coffee table in front of it and a small dining area, a square table and two chairs on either side. they had a large balcony that looked out over the beach.

toni left her luggage next to the bed and threw her duffle bag on the couch and headed straight for the balcony. she slid the door to the side and stepped out onto the concrete and leaned her hands on the black railing and took in the view. below them were a lot of people walking on the street, most of them tourists. she looked out at the beach a saw a lot of people already claiming areas in the sand with their families. she look at the ocean, bright and blue, almost blinding as the sun reflected off the water. she saw some people surfing and a couple of people parasailing. 

as she was taking in the scenery she felt a pair of arms wrapped around waist and plump lips attach to her neck. she interlaced her fingers with cheryl's and leaned into her body, sighing when cheryl started sucking on her skin.

"cheryl" she hummed.

"you know... you... were turning me on the  _whole_  flight... torturing me" cheryl said in between kisses to her neck.

"how? i was asleep." toni replied tilting her neck to give her girlfriend more access to her neck.

"oh something like this." cheryl licked a line up toni's neck and blew her cool breath over the wet trail. and toni shivered as cheryl took her earlobe into her mouth.

"sweetheart, we're outside and there are a lot of people." toni murmured biting her lip to suppress a moan. but, she whined when she felt cheryl's body disappear. toni turned around to see cheryl walking into the room already removing shoes and her shirt.

_oh shit, it's like that._

toni basically ran into the room, closing the sliding door behind her. she wrapped her hand around cheryl's elbow and turned her body around and pulled her into her, bringing her lips into hers in a bruising kiss. cheryl squealed in response but placed her hands on toni's hips as the slightly shorter girl wrapped her hands around cheryl's neck. 

they kissed each other hurriedly, tongues slipping around each others almost sloppily. toni dragged her hands down cheryl's back and greedily grabbed two hand full's of cheryl's back side. toni walked cheryl backwards until they bumped into the square table. she lowered her hands to cheryl's thighs and lifted her onto the table and trailed her mouth down to cheryl's neck. 

toni gripped cheryl's thighs and wrapped them around her waist before snaking her hand around cheryl's back. she brought her other hand to cheryl's neck, placing her thumb under her chin to tilt her head further back. she ravaged her neck before trailing her lips down to her chest placing kisses over the top of her breasts. she unclipped her bra and quickly disposed of the clothing throwing it over her shoulder and wrapping her lips around a rosy bud. 

"toni.." cheryl moaned out, throwing her head back and tangling her fingers in toni's hair. 

toni released her breast with a suction sound and gave the other one attention. she fumbled with the button of cheryl's red shorts. she finally got the top button undone and searched for the zipper but furrowed her brows when she realized there were two more buttons. 

"how many damn buttons do these shorts have." toni chuckled as she took her attention away from cheryl's breast to focus on removing her shorts. after finally undoing all the buttons she hooked her fingers into her shorts and panties, swiftly sliding them both down her legs. she was about to recapture cheryl's lips when she stopped her by placing her hands on her shoulders.

"you are far too overdressed my love." 

toni smirked and she crossed her arms grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head. she kicked off her shoes and slid her blue jean shorts down her legs and kicked them to the side. she grabbed cheryl by the back of her knees and wrapped her legs around her waist once more. she recaptured cheryl's lips and sucked messily at them. 

she slid her hand down cheryl's taut stomach and swiped her middle finger through cheryl's wet heat. she pressed into her clit and rubbed in quick circles. 

"toni..." cheryl called out in a whine throwing her head back. toni knew this was her needy whine. she bucked her hips forward in search for more, and toni was not going to keep her girl waiting.

"look at me." toni demanded in a growl. cheryl raised her head to look toni in the eye, black with lust.

_those. fucking. eyes._

toni slid two fingers inside of cheryl and her eyes closed instantly and she threw her head back again. toni gripped the back her neck with her free head and raised her head back up.

"keep those beautiful eyes open baby." toni murmured and cheryl fluttered her eyes open. toni slowly slid her fingers out until only the tips of her fingers were hidden them slammed them back into her, causing cheryl to scream out and dig her nails into cheryl's back. 

toni wrapped her free arm around her back fingers squeezing into cheryl's side and she pulled her even closer causing her fingers to slide deeper. she used to hips to help thrust her fingers, and she was thrusting into her her hard. 

cheryl wanted to close her eyes and throw her head back but she forced to keep her eyes open. the way toni was looking at her, she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

"shit!" cheryl screamed out when toni entered a third finger. toni pumped in and out of cheryl at a quick pace. cheryl was panting and she clawed at toni's back searching for an anchor. when toni's fingers thrusted into cheryl's spot she couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut as released a guttural moan and bucked her hips forward to the rhythm of toni's fingers. 

toni growled and pressed her forehead into to cheryl's and pushing her back at an angle to get her fingers even deeper and cheryl released a filthy moan. she felt her walls squeezing her fingers and slammed the heel of her palm onto her clit to help drive her over the edge.

"cheryl. open your eyes baby. i wanna see you when you cum." toni demanded and cheryl forced herself to open her eyes. three more prominent thrusts and cheryl came undone.

cheryl came with toni's name falling from her lips. she squeezed her legs tighter around toni's waist and her head fell backwards as toni slowed her thrusts not stopping until cheryl's muscles relaxed, prolonging her orgasm.

toni pulled her fingers out and put them into her mouth, moaning as she licked off her girlfriends arousal. cheryl drug her tongue across her bottom lip and dug her teeth into it and looked a toni with low hooded eyes as she watched toni lick her arousal off. 

"bed now" cheryl commanded. toni squealed in surprise as cheryl lifted her off the ground and basically threw her on the bed.

-

"well look who finally showed up." veronica said as cheryl and toni were walked up to the table. they didn't realize how late they were until they noticed everyone already had food. toni pulled cheryl's chair out for her before taking her own seat.

"so nice of you to grace us with your presence." sweet pea said sarcastically. 

"sorry we lost track of time." toni apologized.

"clearly" veronica rolled her eyes as a waiter came up to take their order

"can i get you ladies a drink?" he asked.

"yes she will have a mimosa and i'll take a regular orange juice." toni said and the waiter nodded and disappeared. when they received their drinks fangs raised his glass in the air.

"i'd like to propose a toast" he started and the rest of them rose their glasses along with him. "to sweet pea and veronica. tomorrow is the first day of the rest of your lives. and i think i speak for everyone here when i say it has been just a joy to watch you two fall in love. and i wish you two many many years of happiness. and... when you have kids i get to be the godfather" fangs blurted out the last part with a wink.

"you can't just call godfather." toni rolled her eyes.

"well thats too bad i just did." fangs retorted.

"anyways," cheryl said breaking up their play fight, "to sweet pea and veronica"

"here here" the group replied.

-

the wedding was beautiful. the ceremony was held on a more private section of the beach, away from all the tourist. it was just the four couples and they wouldn't want it any other way. hiram was back in prison and veronica didn't really have a relationship with her mother anymore so they both agreed on a small ceremony, just their four closest friends. 

toni smiled and a tear fell from her eye as she listened to her best friend say his vows with tears in his eyes. the same guy who once said he would never fuck a north sider. the same guy who said marriage was a scam when they were in high school. that big tough guy with a tattoo on his neck was here now standing in front of a former north sider, crying as he told her how much he loved her.

"...i now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride."

the group all cheered and clapped as sweet pea grabbed veronica's face, leaning down tremendously to kiss her. after the ceremony the group went out for dinner and dancing. sweet pea and veronica called it a night early to consummate their marriage, leaving cheryl and toni, betty and jughead, and fangs and kevin, on the dance floor.

"the ceremony was so beautiful." cheryl said and her arms were wrapped loosely around toni's waist.

"it was very beautiful" toni said her arms thrown over cheryl's shoulders.

"and i never thought i'd ever see sweet pea cry." cheryl chuckled.

"honestly though, that's the first time i've seen him cry since we were kids."

"i guess love pulls those emotions out of you." cheryl murmured.

toni rubbed her fingers up and down the back of cheryl's neck. 

"cheryl..." toni started but trailed off.

"what is it?" she said softly.

"i- i just- God i love you so much. you're my everything, you know that?" toni said looking at cheryl with the doughiest eyes.

"aw t.t. je t'aime, mon petit amour. i love you so much." cheryl said just above a whisper. she leaned down and brushed her lips gently against toni's as they swayed to the soft music.

-

the next morning the gang met in the lobby to say goodbye. cheryl and toni, as well as fangs and kevin were staying in maui, veronica and sweet pea were headed to honolulu for their honeymoon, and betty and jughead were heading back to riverdale.

"bye! have a great honeymoon" toni called out with a wave as sweet pea and veronica ducked into an uber.

"have a safe flight betty and jug" kevin called out.

they waved each other off and the two remaining couples walked back into the hotel.

"you ready baby?" cheryl said to toni, wrapping her arm around toni's shoulder.

"what do you two have planned for the rest of vacay?" kevin asked curiously.

"well our anniversary is tomorrow so we're moving to an airbnb, and we're going to just relax today then we have a whole day planned tomorrow." toni replied with a giddy smile on her face.

"that sounds amazing" kevin replied.

"babe, why don't you head up to the room, i'm just gonna make one last call to make sure everything is set." cheryl nodded and headed up to their room after placing a quick kiss to her cheek. toni looked back at the elevator to make sure it was closed before turing back to fangs and kevin.

"okay boys, i need your help."

-

"wow this place is even more beautiful in person!" toni gasped as they exited the uber, looking up at the place they'd be staying for the next three days. the uber driver help them retrieve their luggage and they made their way into the airbnb. toni unlocked the wooden double doors with the key and opened the front door, holding it open for cheryl to walk in first.

the front door opened into a large, and very spacious living room. the couple walked through the entire place giving themselves a personal tour. starting in the kitchen which was to the far right of the airbnb. it was pretty large with an island and four bar stools sat under it. moving into the living room, there was a large L shaped couch in the center with a love seat on the other side of the couch, and a wooden misshaped coffee table in the center. the furniture faced a fireplace that was at the bottom of a section of the wall that was rock while the rest of the walls on either side were wooden. above the fireplace was a mounted flat screen. the back wall of the living room, which was just floor to ceiling windows, was already open and led outside. 

they walked into their room and set their luggage by the foot of the bed as they took in the scenery. there was a king size bed in the middle of the wall that faced the double sided fire place, the same one that faces out into the living room. the bathroom was to the left of the bedroom. it wasn't as large as the bathroom they had when they were in california, there was no tub, just a standing shower, private toilet, and hers and hers sinks. to the back of the bedroom the wall was already opened. they walked through the wall to the backyard of the airbnb. there was a sitting area with four beach chairs that were facing an infinity pool, with a jacuzzi elevated in the corner of the pool. they had to walk down a couple marble steps to get down to the pool. 

they walked over to the far side of the outdoor space to two curved outdoor couches that were split by a fire pit. as they looked out past the pool they were right off the beach. they walked back into the airbnb through the wall of the living room.

"this place is crazy." toni said after walking through the entirety of the airbnb.

"tell me about it, its a mixture of modernism and luxury that works so well together." cheryl explained still taking in her surroundings. she was brought back by the feeling of toni's hands on her waist, and her lips on her neck.

"why don't... we get... out of these clothes..." toni said in between kisses to the column of her neck, "and into our bathing suits... cause i'm dying to get into that jacuzzi" she finished with a kiss to cheryl's lips.

"that sounds like a great idea." 

toni and cheryl changed into their bathing suits and slid straight into the jacuzzi. they relaxed in the hot bubbling water for about 30 minutes before showering and throwing on their pajamas. the closed the back wall in the living room before they sat on the couch of the living room and played a movie on netflix. but they never had any intentions on actually watching it. 10 minutes into the movie cheryl dropped her lips to toni's neck and within a minute the shorter girl was straddling her lap sucking messily at her lips, before being lifted into the air and carried into their bedroom. they didn't even bother closing the wall to the bedroom. they let the cool breeze blow through their room, in perfect contrast with the heat between their bodies.

-

cheryl was woken by the feeling of warm pillowy lips on her neck, jaw and chin. she kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds to enjoy the moment before turning around to face her girlfriend.

"happy anniversary my love." toni said in her raspy morning voice that cheryl honestly can't get enough of. she smiled into the kiss toni placed on her lips.

"mmm happy anniversary sweetheart" cheryl smiled dragging her thumb across toni's bottom lip before closing the distance again.

they kissed for a long time, staying laid sideways and wrapped around each other. if felt like an hour, neither one of them wanting to take it further, until toni pulled away. 

"you ready to get up? we have a whole day of activities planned remember?" toni asked and chuckled when cheryl grunted.

"just five more minutes." cheryl pouted childlike.

"okay five more minutes." toni chuckled out closing the distance once more.

after about 15 more minutes of languid kisses the two finally got out of bed, showered and got dressed for the first part of their day.

they had breakfast at a very popular restaurant. after breakfast they hopped into a jeep driven by a tour guide and he drove off onto a dirt road and parked the jeep as they exited, and they met with a small group of people that they would be joining for a hike. 

they hiked until they reached the twin falls. a lot of the tourist were already removing their shoes and clothes as to jump from the rocks into the water. cheryl's eyes went wide when she saw toni taking of her shirt to reveal her blue bikini top and her shoes.

"babe? are you- are you jumping?" cheryl asked shockingly.

"yes and you're coming with me."

"but baby, you're terrified of heights."

"correct, but i love you and i want you to know that i'll always take a leap of faith with you." toni said as she finished removing the remainder of her clothes and shoving it into her backpack. cheryl removed her clothes and shoes and inched closer to the edge. she grabbed toni's hand in hers as they looked over the edge down to the water, the rest of the group already down there, they were the last two on the cliff.

"toni we don't have to do this if you don't want to." cheryl said cautiously.

"i know i don't have to. but you helped me get over my fear of planes. and i want to take this leap of faith...  _with you_. _"_ toni reassured with a firm nod. she closed her eyes and gripped cheryl's hand tighter.

"okay. on the count of three."

toni took a deep breath as cheryl counted down. when she got to one she gripped cheryl's hand impossibly tighter as she lifted her feet off the uneven rocks. she felt like they had been falling forever, as if it was happening in slow motion, but she refused to open her eyes. she felt her feet touch the cool water first before their heads plunged under the water. she could hear muffled cheering getting clearer and clearer as their bodies rose above the surface. 

"holy shit!" toni screamed before laughing out loud. "i just jumped off a fucking cliff!" she exclaimed with disbelief.

"you did it baby!" cheryl cheered.

"i can do anything with you." toni smiled before giving cheryl a tender kiss to her lips while they treaded the water.

-

after their hike, which was only about a mile an a half they got lunch, before heading back to their airbnb. they showered a fell into the bed, muscles tired from their hike, and worn out from the heat. cheryl laid her head on toni's chest and soon both girls drifted to sleep.

after about 3 hours toni's alarm on her phone when off, causing both girls to stir from their sleep. they got up and got redressed for their evening activities. they dressed pretty casual. cheryl wore a pair of loose high waisted shorts with a white spaghetti strapped shirt with lace over the top, and a pair of grey birkenstocks. toni wore a pair of black shorts with a black crop top and a blue jean button up tied around her waist and black flip flops. they had a lovely dinner at a restaurant close to the beach.

after dinner they carried their shoes in their hands and strolled on the beach, just as the sun was setting casting an orange hue across the beach.

"i love you so much." cheryl said breaking their comfortable silence.

"i love you too baby." toni said. suddenly cheryl stopped walking. she turned around to face toni. she dropped her shoes into the sand and grabbed toni's flip flops and dropped them into the sand too, before taking both of her hands in hers.

"i was thinking a lot about what you said today."

"i said a lot of things today." toni chuckled and cheryl rolled her eyes.

"when we were at twin falls this afternoon, and you said you wanted to take a leap of faith with me..." 

"yeah...?" toni nodded as she remembered and cheryl continued.

"i must confess that i took a leap of faith a year ago when you barged back into my life. i never knew what would happen. i gotta be honest i was scared, i didn't know if it would last. but i love you so much and that outweighed my fear. and i took that leap of faith. with you. and i'm so glad i did, because it feels like i'm still falling. i fall more and more in love with you everyday. you took a leap of faith with me today, and i want to do the same." 

cheryl let go of toni's hands and reached into her cross body purse. she pulled out a squared black box and she kneeled down, her right knee digging into the warm sand. she opened the box to reveal a 3 carat cushion cut diamond.

"cheryl" toni breathed out in shock.

"t.t. you are my everything. you have made me the happiest i have ever been. you are the love of my life. i never want to wake up again for the rest of my life without you in my arms. you are it for me. so, antoinette topaz, will you take a leap of faith with me, and marry me?" 

cheryl looked up at toni with hopeful eyes, shining due to tears threatening to fall. toni was frozen, her face stuck with shock, and it was hard for cheryl to read. and the longer toni was silent the faster her heart started beating.

"cheryl... i- i can't" toni stuttered out.

cheryl heart dropped.

"are you serious?" cheryl said she was about to raise up when toni placed a hand on her shoulder.

"cher... i can't say yes to you because..." cheryl watched with furrowed brows as toni reached into her back pocket. she pulled out a black velvet box and dropped down to her knee so she was eye level with cheryl.

_OH_

she opened it to reveal a princess cut engagement ring. it was only 2 carats so it was slightly smaller than the one cheryl held open for toni _  
_

"i can't say yes to you because i want you to say yes to me." toni said and cheryl's heart soared as the tears streamed down her face. "cheryl you are literally the best person in the world. you forgave me when i didn't deserve it. you gave me a second chance when i didn't deserve it. you allowed me to move into your home, and fly me on private jets when i didn't deserve it. you  _loved_ me when i didn't deserve it. i don't deserve you cheryl but i meant what i said when i said i will work everyday for the rest of my life to be the person you deserve. so cheryl marjorie blossom. will  _you_ marry me?"

"yes toni yes yes! of course i'll marry you!" cheryl squealed as her tears of joy flowed freely. toni took the ring out of the box and slid it onto cheryl's finger. she leaned down to place a kiss to her ring finger before raising her eyes to cheryl's tears also flowing down her face. 

cheryl wrapped her hand around the back of toni's neck and brought her into a deep kiss, smushing their faces together as close a possible. she stood from the sand, pulling toni up with her, their lips staying connected as she wrapped her other arm still holding the ring box around toni's shoulders. toni dropped her empty ring box to the sand and wrapped her hands around cheryl's back pulling her body closer to hers as their lips moved together passionately. after a few moments cheryl pulled away with a gasp.

"wait... you didn't answer my question-"

"cheryl yes! of course i'll marry you! i'd be honored." toni said before cheryl could finish her sentence. cheryl smiled as they pulled out of their grip. she took the ring out of the box and rose toni's left hand into hers and slid the ring on her finger. 

"also thanks for stealing my leap of faith speech, i was planning on saying that. it was the main reason why i jumped off that cliff" toni playfully rolled her eyes.

"beat you to it baby" she shrugged and toni smiled at each other before closing the distance between them again.

-

"keep them closed" toni said as she lead her fiancé through their airbnb, her hands on cheryl's waist. she lead her through the door of their bedroom and stops her from walking. "okay open them."

cheryl opened her eyes and her jaw dropped as she looked around their room. the floor and bed is covered in red and pink rose petals and the room is completely lit with unscented candles. 

"toni... how did you..."

"i may have had some help from fangs and kevin." toni says as she places her arms around cheryl's waist from behind and dropped her lips to cheryl's shoulder. she placed a path of open mouthed kissed across cheryl's shoulder up to her neck. toni wrapped her hand around cheryl's neck as she sucked softly at her skin. cheryl leaned her head back and hummed in appreciation.

toni turned cheryl around by her waist and immediately grabbed her tank top, untucking it from her shorts and lifting it up and off her body. cheryl raises her arms to allow toni to remove her shirt before doing the same thing to toni. the help each other undress until their bodies are completely bare.

toni recaptures her lips in an unhurried kiss, the tip of her tongue just barely teasing cheryl's. she lifts cheryl in the air, her legs immediately wrapping around toni's waist and toni crawls onto the bed and lays cheryl's back onto the pile of rose petals, their lips never disconnecting. they kiss so slowly as toni drags her hands all over cheryl's body beneath her. cheryl's hands doing the came, caressing her back gently.

"i love you." toni whispers on cheryl's lips.

"i love you" cheryl echoes. toni trails her lips down to cheryl's neck, sucking the skin just below cheryl's ear. her sweet spot. cheryl shudders.

"t.t. i want you." cheryl whimpers.

"you have me... forever." toni whispers into her ear before raising her lips back to cheryl's placing one sweet kiss to them before raising up a bit.

she placed her hands on cheryl's thighs and spread her legs further. toni repositioned herself so that her center was hovering directly above cheryl's. she lowered herself slowly and they both release a long moan as they connect. the feeling is indescribable.

"oh  _God toni_..." cheryl breaths out in a high pitch voice.

"you feel  _so good_ cher" toni shuddered.

toni moves her hips on top of cheryl, it's slick so they glide across each other so smoothly. its unhurried and gentle but the feeling of their clits rubbing together has cheryl's eyes rolling in the back of her head, their mouths parted, the both of them moaning uncontrollably. 

toni continues grinding on top of cheryl, her hips bucking up to match the rhythm and the feeling is so intoxication. cheryl digs her fingernails into toni's back and toni squeezes her eyes shut tightly as she grips the bedsheets below her. toni rotates her hips and speeds up her movements as she feels herself getting closer. they are both panting and toni rests her forehead on cheryl's.

" _oh_... shit-" toni breaths out. she tries to kiss cheryl but fails, their lips brush, placing one kiss to her lips before her mouth parts and she's moaning again. she hears cheryl moaning just as much and she wants to open her eyes to see her but  _damn_  she just can't. the feeling of her and cheryl connected this way is consuming her entire body. 

the same for cheryl. she feels toni lips against hers but is unable to kiss her back when moan after moan falls from her lips. she honestly cant control the sounds that are coming from her mouth. 

"toni... ton- shit! i'm so- so" cheryl barely gets out. 

"i know...  _fuck cher_... me too." toni breathes out.

cheryl grips toni's shoulders to prepare herself from the orgasm that is slowly building in the pit of her stomach. it's growing so slowly and she knows its going to be mind blowing.

toni speeds her motions just a hair to help climb to their release. she's so fucking close. 

_so fucking close._

she continues moving on top of cheryl, her orgasm is growing so slowly that it's borderline painful but she knows the release is going to be so fucking sweet. both of their eyes were shut so tightly, and their brows were furrowed as they work insistently to get that release their bodies are begging for. they both grunted, harmonizing in different octaves, to the rhythm of their hips.

"ungh"

so close.

"ungh"

so fucking close.

"ungh"

just a little more

"ungh"

almost fucking there.

"ungh- ungh- oh fuck"

and finally.

it was the same feeling as when they jumped off that cliff, falling forever until, they plunged beneath the water.

they both came with each others name on falling from their lips. they scream and moan filthily, hips losing their steading rhythm as they help work each other through their highs, each motion getting slower and slower until they both stiffen, holding it until their orgasms pass and they relaxed, toni falling on top of cheryl as they breath heavily. they stay there for a while both trying to regulate their breathing. once it's finally steady toni rolls off of cheryl onto her back next to her.

"holy shit" toni breathed out raking her hand through her own hair.

"agreed" cheryl replied. 

after a few moments of silence cheryl rolled over on top of her fiancé and placed a single kiss to her lips.

"je t'aime mon fiancé" cheryl whispered.

"i love you too my fiancé" toni smiled. she rubbed her hand up cheryl's back and furrowed her brows.

"what?" cheryl asked. toni brought her hand from around her back holding a couple rose petals that were stuck to cheryl's back. both girls fell into a fit of laughter before closing the distance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choni is engaged! i know that sounds like an ending but it's not! only one more chapter left :( 
> 
> till wednesday!
> 
> follow me on twitter @cherxserpent


	18. finally a home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter :(
> 
> a bunch of cute fluffy time jumps

-a year later-

_deep breaths._

toni stood in front of a mirror looking herself over. she was nervous. she didn't even know why she was nervous. but it was an excited nervous feeling. she drug her hands down her hips over the material of the white dress. she smiled as she saw sweet pea and fangs' reflection as they walked up behind her. they were both wearing black tuxes with pink vests and bowties

"you look beautiful tiny." fangs said with teary eyes.

"don't start! jessica will kill me if i mess up my makeup" toni pointed at his reflection. jessica was the makeup artist they hired to do their makeup.

there was a knock on the door. sweet pea opened it to reveal a very pregnant veronica. she walked in wearing a long red dress. 

"toni... you look so beautiful" veronica walked up behind toni to admire her reflection.

"thanks v" toni replied with a smile. "how is she?"

"she's freaking out cause her nail polish doesn't match her shoes." veronica rolled her eyes. "she's is such an annoying perfectionist"

"it's one of the many things i love about her... but please go and tell her i said i love her so much, she looks perfect and i can't wait to start the rest of our lives together." toni said hoping some words from her soon to be wife would help relax her. 

veronica nodded and left the room. she walked to the door right next to toni's and knocked before entering. 

"but cheryl it's not that big of a deal" josie said, wearing a similar dress to veronica's.

"yes it is. today has to be perfect josie." cheryl replied.

"cheryl" veronica interrupted their little argument and cheryl turned around to face her. "toni told me to tell you that she loves you so much, you look perfect and she can't wait to start the rest of you guys' life together." veronica said reaching out to grab cheryl's hand.

"how would she even know i look perfect." cheryl said slightly freaking out.

"does she really need to know what you look like to know you look perfect?" veronica asked with a raised eyebrow. 

cheryl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. veronica was right. cheryl always looked perfect in toni's eyes.

"i know your nervous, and that's totally normal. i was nervous as hell on my wedding day too. but you are about to marry the love of your life. your soulmate. and then you and toni have the rest of your lives to spend together."

"you're right." cheryl simply said and she relaxed. 

"are you ready?" josie asked.

"i'm ready" cheryl replied with a confident nod.

_meanwhile_

there was another knock on toni's door and it was opened by sweet pea. toni's grandfather walked in wearing a black tux with a pink necktie. 

"wow." he said as he looked at his granddaughter with a bright smile. "you look stunning"

"thank you grandpa."

"you ready." he asked and toni nodded and wrapped her hand around her grandfathers bent elbow.

unlike veronica and sweet pea, cheryl and toni got married right in new york and had a pretty hefty guest list. old riverdale classmates, both cheryl and toni's employees, many of the serpents, and of course martha. cheryl entered the wedding hall through the side door along with the officiator. 

she had told toni she wanted to watch her walk down the aisle, especially considering she didn't really have a father figure to escort her.

the wedding party made their way down the middle aisle next as the pianist and violinist they hired played an instrumental. josie and fangs came down the aisle together first. once they were in position on their respective sides sweet pea and veronica made their way down the aisle next. 

kevin took his place next to the musicians and rose the microphone to his mouth. the audience stood up and as the toni and thomas stood at the back of the aisle and kevin starting singing.

"wise men say only fools rush in"

toni and her grandfather made their way down the aisle. toni and cheryl had their eyes locked on each others, smiles wide and eyes watery. it's as if everyone disappeared and they were the only two in the room. 

when they got to the front thomas placed a kiss to toni's temple and took his seat in the front row. toni took cheryl's hands and stood directly in front of her soon to be wife. they were looking at each other with the most soft and loving eyes. they didn't even realize the officiator started the ceremony as they were so lost in each other.

they came back to reality when it was time for the vows.

"toni. you are the best person i have ever met. you were the only person who could see right through me. the only person that could break through my walls. you took this broken girl and turned her into something beautiful. you loved every part of me, even the flaws i tried so hard to hide. even though it hasn't always been perfect you have always been the one toni. i love you with my heart, my soul, with everything in me, and i promise spend the rest of my life loving you."

"cheryl you-" toni paused as she started crying. she took in a deep breath to continue. "you are the most loving, selfless, caring, strong, beautiful, passionate, talented, amazing woman i have ever met-" toni took another pause and let out a light chuckle when cheryl wiped the tear that fell from her eye with the pad of her thumb. "i ask my self every single day what i ever did to deserve someone like you. i can't thank you enough for allowing me to love you, and for loving me back. you have shown me a love like no other. and i've said it a hundred times but i'll say it once more. i will spend the rest of my life working to be the woman you deserve. and i promise to love you wholeheartedly everyday from this moment forward. you are my entire world." 

"may i have the rings" the officiator said. josie handed cheryl toni's wedding band and sweet pea handed toni cheryl's. they slid their rings on each others fingers with the giddiest smiles.

they're really doing it. 

"do you, cheryl marjorie blossom, take this woman, to be your wife. to have and to hold from this day forward till death do you part."

"i do."

"do you, antoinette topaz, take this woman, to be your wife. to have and to hold from this day forward till death do you part." 

"i do."

"by the power invested in my by the state of new york i now pronounce you wife and wife. you may kiss your bride." 

toni gently took cheryl face into her hands, cheryl hands wrapping around the small of toni's back and they closed the distance between them. their first kiss as wives.

the kiss was sweet, and only lasted a couple seconds, keeping it short due to the large audience applauding in front of them. 

"we're married" toni whispered once they broke apart.

"we are, we really are." cheryl smiled.

-

"enjoy your stay" the desk receptionist said as she handed cheryl and toni their room keys. it's the day after their wedding and the couple just arrived in bora bora. 

they rode on a golf cart over the wooded path above the clearest blue water toni has ever seen, as they passed all the luxury bungalows. the driver pulled to a stop in front of one of the brando suites and they thanked him before they hopped off the cart, grabbed their luggage and waved him off.

they walked into their bungalow and as always took a tour of the place they would be staying for the next week. it was cozy. it opened into a living room. there was a small kitchen and a dining table. to the right through a door led to the bedroom which wasn't extremely large but that didn't matter. in the bathroom sat only a tub and a sink. the walked outside through the back door in the living room and there was a deck with two lawn chairs and their own personal pool as well as an outdoor shower. the stairs next to the pool led down to the ocean.

"this water is so beautiful" toni spoke up. "you gonna swim with me out there?" 

"babe there's literally a pool right here."

"yeah but it's all apart of the experience."

"whatever. the only thing i wanna swim in right now is you." cheryl asked completely changing the mood as she looked at toni with darkened eyes.

"oh is that right?" toni asked lowly. cheryl nodded.

"all... day..." cheryl murmured stepping closer to toni and dragging her hands up toni's outer thighs to her hips. without warning toni lifted cheryl in the air, wrapped her legs around her waist, and basically ran back into the bungalow.

-

"cheryl  _fuck_ " toni's back arched and she gripped her hair into her fingers. "baby i want you too" toni moaned out. cheryl removed her mouth from toni's center and rose up. she climbed up toni's body until her center was hovering over her mouth and she flipped around facing the opposite direction. toni gripped her hips and pulled her down to her face dragging her tongue through cheryl's wetness, moaning appreciatively at her taste. after a few moments she patted cheryl on her rear to tell her to do the same.

cheryl leaned down and gripped her hands around the back of toni's thighs, raising her legs up, her feet still pressed into the bed. she licked a single stripe through toni's folds and wrapped her lips around toni's clit. they used their mouths to work each other up at the same time occasionally moaning into each other sending vibrations through them. 

toni could feel herself getting really close. she dug her finger nails into cheryl's backside and groaned possessively into her before flipping them over. she ground herself on cheryl face as she sucked harshly at her clit. 

"toni  _fuck_..." toni knew she was close by the way she was pulsating and her fingers were digging into her skin. 

cheryl slid her tongue into toni's entrance curling and circling it. 

"holy  _shit!"_ toni rode cheryl's face as she worked cheryl closer and closer, moving her tongue faster and sucking diligently on her most sensitive area. 

"cheryl- cum with me." toni growled and both girls let go at the same time, moaning uncontrollably and gripping at each others skin for dear life, hips bucking until they stiffened then relaxed. 

toni rose her hips up off cheryl's face when her wife was done cleaning her up. she turned around and fell on her back next to cheryl with a huff. they sat their in silence for a few moments, catching their breath.

"whew... as much as i am  _loving_ this, we really need to go outside and do something." toni said rolling on her side and traced patterns on cheryl's shoulder with her fingers.

"why?"

"because we've been here for three days and we've barely left this bed, except for the times we did it in the shower, and the bathtub, and the pool, and in the kitchen after eating. we're only here for four more days, i wanna do some fun stuff."

"having sex with your wife isn't fun?" cheryl turned on her side to face toni.

"oh no trust me, it is. it really _really_  is. but we're in bora bora. i wanna go snorkeling, or hiking, or go  _out_ to dinner instead of postmating."

cheryl let out a sigh "i guess you're right. i do kind of want to go jet skiing."

"see, i do too." toni said excitedly.

"but." cheryl started as she rolled over on top of toni. "can we do that tomorrow. i still want you" cheryl taking toni's bottom lip in between hers and sucking on the plump flesh before pulling back and releasing it. that was their thing.

"you know i can't resist you babe." toni cooed and cheryl kissed her deeply.

-

-6 months later-

toni knocked lightly on the door of the apartment she once lived in and a few moments later it was opened by sweet pea. 

"ladies, welcome. please come in." sweet pea smiled and the couple followed him inside the almost empty apartment, looking around at the many packed boxes. 

veronica and sweet pea were preparing to move into a new home just outside new york city. 

they walked up to the couch veronica was occupying and smiled as they saw 5 month old baby boy bouncing in her lap and giggling.

"oh my goodness he is so handsome" cheryl cooed as the couple sat down on the couch next to her. 

"look aaron, it's auntie cheryl and auntie toni." veronica said in a high pitch voice.

"may i?" cheryl asked as she held out her hands. veronica smiled and placed the baby in her arms.

"he looks just like you pea." toni shouted over the couch at her best friend, who was taping up boxes. he looked up at her and smiled.

"nah he's beautiful. that's all veronica" sweet replied and veronica shot him a wink.

"hi aaron. hi" cheryl sang in a high voice and toni placed her finger in his hand and smiled when he gripped his little fingers around her finger. 

the couple continued to played with the baby for an hour or so as they talked to veronica, while sweet pea moved around the apartment packing up stuff.

"so when are you guys moving?" toni asked as she held aaron in her arms. 

"two weeks from today." veronica replied and toni nodded in response as aaron started to cry.

"someone's hungry" veronica said. "babe."

"already on it." sweet pea said as he moved into the kitchen to heat up a bottle. a couple minutes later he handed toni the bottle and she placed in aarons mouth and leaned his head back in the bend of her arm. they continued talking and just before the bottle was empty aaron drifted to sleep.

"he really is so precious." cheryl said as she smiled at the image next to her. 

"thank you, he really is the most amazing bundle of joy." veronica smiled. "so... what about you two?"

"what about us two?" toni asked quietly as to not wake the sleeping baby in her arms.

"are you two thinking about kids?"

"we've talked about it. we do want kids but we want some time to ourselves as newlyweds first before we start a family" cheryl explained.

"i totally understand. sweet pea and i decided on a year. though after being together for so long before getting married we were ready then and there."

"yeah we definitely wanna start a family. seeing as how we both grew up i just want to pour so much love into a little bean like this." toni said looking down at a sleeping aaron.

she agreed with cheryl to wait a while before having a kid so they could enjoy their married life together. but she really couldn't wait to start a family. she couldn't wait to raise a kid and be the best mom she could be.  cheryl grew up to be an amazing woman  _with_  horrible parents and toni grew up to be an amazing woman  _without_  her parents. but, she wanted to bring a kid into a happy family and shower them with nothing with love and affection.

-

-a year and a half later-

"how much time left" cheryl asked barely above a whisper, leaning against the sink in their bathroom.

"two minutes." toni replied looking down at the timer on her phone. also leaning against the sink. the white stick laying on the counter in between them. in two minutes this white stick will decide what happens next. will they be overjoyed or will they have to go to plan b. 

after learning that toni can't get pregnant, which was a hard day for the both of them, they decided that cheryl will be the one to carry their child. however, they have been trying for a year. this is their last chance. 

"cher..." toni started, breaking the silence. cheryl closed her eyes for a couple seconds before looking at her wife. 

"toni... i'm nervous" cheryl shakily whispered.

"i know. me too."

"what if it's negative?"

"what if it's positive?"

"toni, it's been a year. if it's negative we can't do this again. i can't deal with that again. feeling like a failure."

"cher... you're not-"

"toni i can't even give you a baby... i've failed for a whole year."

"sweetheart, you're not a failure to me." toni reached out a grabbed cheryl's hand, rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. "and if its negative, there are other options baby. whatever happens when this alarm goes off just know i still love you. i love you so much."

toni's alarm on her phone went off and cheryl squeezed toni's hand out of nerves.

"i can't look." cheryl said and toni nodded and picked up the stick in between them. 

"what does it say?" cheryl scanned toni's face as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. her heart started to drop when toni's eyes watered and tear fell down her cheek. she released a breath as her eyes started to water as well. 

_i failed again._

"it's negative isn't it?" 

toni placed the test back on the counter and moved to stand in front of cheryl, she looked at her as tears flowed down her face. she dropped down to her knees and cheryl furrowed her brows in confusion. toni raised cheryl's shirt up, laid her hand on cheryl's stomach and placed a light kiss just below her belly button. 

_oh my God._

toni placed another kiss to her stomach and looked up at cheryl with a smile. 

"we're pregnant?" cheryl asked as the tears fell from her eyes.

"we're pregnant." toni said with a nod. 

cheryl cupped toni's cheeks and pulled her up to her feet, and kissed her with so much love. toni wrapped her arms around cheryl's back sliding them up and down her back and cheryl wrapped her arms tightly around toni's neck. they cried into their kiss. tears of pure joy. they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each others.

"i love you" toni whispered.

"i love you" cheryl echoed and toni buried her face in the crook of her neck and they stayed in their embrace for a while.

-

-4 months later-

"so hows the pregnancy going? any crazy hormones? cravings?" sweet pea asked as he bounced aaron on his knee. he, fangs and toni were talking in she and cheryl's backyard, sitting by their pool, along with many other guest who where present.

"no weird cravings like pickles and yogurt and shit. she just wants a lot of junk food, like pizza and fries and stuff. and no crazy mood swings for real but she's horny, all. the. time." 

"veronica was the same way." sweet pea laughed. "but don't worry, it only gets worse."

"thanks sweets." toni deadpanned and rolled her eyes. 

"but enough about me. congrats fangs, mister engaged." toni nudged fangs on the arm.

"just so you know i lost $50 to tiny cause she said kev would be the one to propose." sweet said with an eye roll.

"hey i wanted to, he just beat me to it." fangs shrugged and looked over at his fiancé who was currently talking to betty, veronica, josie and cheryl on the opposite side of the pool.

after about an hour and food, and conversation josie called everyone's attention.

"attention everyone! now for the reason you all are here. it's time to reveal the gender of the future topaz-blossom baby! toni, cheryl." 

toni and cheryl walked to the front of the crowd. josie handed each of them a black balloon that was filled with paint. and they turned towards the large white canvas.

"alright of the count of three! one! two! three!" josie yelled.

toni and cheryl both threw the balloons at the same time and everyone gasped and cheered when the balloons broke and splattered all over the white canvas and some on the concrete.

cheryl and toni froze for a few seconds looking at the canvas in shock.

the once white canvas was now covered in blue and pink paint.

"it's twins!" they heard josie cheered.

_damn, those blossom genes._

"we're having twins" toni said quietly. "we're having twins" she repeated with a little more enthusiasm turning to look at cheryl. when she saw the pure joy in cheryl's eyes it hit her. "we're having twins!" toni cheered.

"we are!" cheryl pulled toni into a hug, and placed a single kiss to her lips. toni leaned down and placed a kiss to cheryl's growing stomach.

"hi babies"

-

-cheryl is now 7 months pregnant-

cheryl was laying down in her bed when she heard a ruckus coming from down the hall. she sat up and got out of bed throwing a silk robe around her and making her way down the hall towards the noise. she stopped and stood in the doorway and smiled as she watched the scene before her.

"tiny i'm telling you this piece goes right here!" sweet pea yelled frustratedly.

"sweets i'm looking at the fucking directions that doesn't look like this piece!  _i'm_  telling you it's this one!" toni slammed her finger on the paper in her hand.

"here give it to me!" fangs yelled as she snatched the paper from toni.

the three of them were currently in the room that would be occupied by their twins in a couple months, building furniture.

"tiny i literally have a fucking son and i've built tons of shit! i know what i'm talking about!" sweet pea shot at toni.

"obviously you don't if you think that piece is supposed to go here." toni shot back.

"ronnie and i pretty much have the same crib!" sweet pea yelled as fangs continued to scan the instructions.

"no you don't sweets, it's not the same brand. and i'm not about to have my babies falling out of their cribs because your dumb ass built it wrong."

"both of you dumb asses shut up! i'm trying to concentrate" fangs shouted breaking up their argument. he moved his eyes from the paper in his hand and the unbuilt crib pieces scattered on the floor. 

"you're both idiots." fangs said calmly.

"what are you talking about." toni bit.

"look. the pieces are color coded. so you both were wrong.  _this_ piece goes here." fangs said setting the paper down and grabbing a piece of the furniture. 

"see told you you were wrong." toni said to sweet pea, helping fangs hold the piece as he screwed it on.

"toni, you were wrong too, the fuck?" sweet pea replied.

"you all better make sure my babies will be secure." cheryl spoke up causing the three of them to snap their heads up towards her.

"don't worry babe. not on my watch." toni smiled, her frustration immediately gone when she looked up at her wife.

"and please don't kill each other." cheryl chuckled.

"don't worry red. i'll keep these two in line." fangs smirked pulling an eye roll from the other two. 

-

"sweet pea and fangs gone?" cheryl asked from their bed as toni walked into their bedroom.

"yeah they just left." toni crawled up the foot of the bed and sat right in front of cheryl's feet. she picked her right foot up and started pressing her thumbs into the bottom of it. 

this was their nightly routine. every night before bed since around cheryl's 5th month of pregnancy, toni would give her a foot massage and talk to their babies.

"did you get everything built?" cheryl asked, her eyes fluttering closed.

"yep." toni replied simply, smiling down at her wife who looked so peaceful in this moment. after about 20 minutes, 10 min on each foot, toni climbed higher up the bed until her head was leveled with cheryl's stomach. she placed a kiss to the top over her stomach and peppered a trailed of kisses around her stomach in a circle until reaching the top again. she placed her hand on the side of cheryl's stomach and cheryl snaked her fingers through her wife's hair.

"hello my babies, it's mama again. 7 months down, about 10 weeks to go. i just want you both to know how excited your mother and i are to finally meet you. and we can't wait to spoil you and smother you and shower you with so much love and affection. we're really going to be those annoying parents that wont leave you alone so get ready. we love you both sooo much." toni finished placing a few more kisses to cheryl's stomach before crawling higher and placing a kiss to her lips. "and i love  _you_  sooo much"

"i love you sooo much too." cheryl smiled and giggled into the kiss. 

-

2 months later.

"toni. toni wake up!" cheryl shook toni forcefully and she snapped her eyes open and quickly sat up. 

"what? what? i'm up. whats wrong?" toni asked quickly, slightly panicked.

"my water just broke." 

"oh shit okay okay, lets go." toni shot out of the bed and quickly threw on some sweats and a hoodie that have been laying bedside for the past month in case they had to leave in the middle of the night in a hurry. toni quickly grabbed the pre-packed duffle bag and her car keys and helped cheryl out of the room and down the stairs, being as gentle as possible. when they reached the garage door cheryl stopped to look at toni.

"what? what is it?" toni said eyeing her nervously.

"we're having our babies." cheryl simply said with watery eyes. toni relaxed and her eyes softened and she brought her free hand to cup cheryl's cheek and leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"we're having our babies." toni repeated and the two of them took a couple seconds to appreciate this moment before heading for the car. the next time they will step foot back in their house they will have two babies with them. their babies.

-

"ugh!" cheryl grunted as she slammed her head back against the bed. she was dripping with sweat and her hair was stuck to her face. toni never thought she looked more beautiful.

"and your baby boy is here." the doctor said as she held a naked, crying baby in her hands. "mom would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"yes of course." toni smiled elatedly as the nurse handed her the scissors and guided her on where to cut. one of the nurses took the boy to be cleaned and toni made her way back to cheryl's side to prepare for their baby girls arrival. 

"alright cheryl relax for a bit, next baby should be along in a couple minutes." the nurse warned.

"i can't... i can't" cheryl cried. 

"yes you can cheryl" toni said squeezing her wife's hand.

"i can't baby i'm so tired." cheryl said as a tear fell down blending in with her already sweaty face. toni completely understood how tired cheryl was. it took almost 24 hours to get to 10 centimeters, and toni winced every time cheryl would have a contraction. she knows that this time the pain is for a good reason but she still hates to see her hurting in any way. 

"hey. look at me." toni said softly but firmly. she gripped cheryl's chin in between her thumb and pointer finger and turned her face to look at her. "i know you're tired, and i know you're in pain. but you can do this cher. you're half way there baby. and just think, when this is finally over we get to take those babies home and raise them, and love them, and all of this pain will be worth it." toni brought her hand up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

"and  _you_  are cheryl fucking blossom. you don't back down from anything. so let's go." toni said with finality and cheryl took in a shuddering breath and nodded her head.

"alright cheryl you ready?" the nurse asked repositioning herself between cheryl's legs. 

"i'm ready."

-

"knock knock" veronica sang lightly as she and sweet pea entered the room and instantly smiled when they saw the babies in cheryl and toni's arms.

"oh my God, they are so beautiful." veronica murmured with teary eyes. 

cheryl was laying on the hospital bed carrying their baby boy, and toni was seated in a chair right next to the bed holding their baby girl. 

"what are their names?" sweet pea asked.

"well this here is thomas." cheryl said motioning to the sleeping boy in her arms.

"and we named our girl rose. but i think i might call them tommy and rosie" toni said with the brightest smile despite how tired she was. 

the couple decided on their girls name first, wanting to pay homage to cheryl's late grandmother. so they figured they might as well do the same with their boy.

"may i?" veronica asked toni and she nodded and stood up placing a light kiss to her babies head before carefully placing her in veronica's arms.

"sweet pea?" cheryl asked and the man nodded eagerly and carefully took the baby boy out of cheryl's arms. toni sat on the edge of the hospital bed and interlaced her fingers with cheryl's as the other couple held their children.

"i love you cheryl." toni said softly lifting her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it.

"i love you toni."

-

toni pulled their new white bmw x5, or as toni called it,  _the momobile,_ up the driveway, parking right at the bottom of the marble staircase. they recently bought the new vehicle because of the reviews saying it was safe for children.

toni exited the car and and ran around the front to open the door for cheryl, just as jeffery made his way outside to help. toni grabbed cheryl's hand and helped her out of the car before opening the back door. she unhooked and removed the baby carrier holding their baby girl from the car.

"welcome back home! do you need any assistance?" jeffery asked as he reached the bottom of the stair case.

"yes could you get tommy please, the whole carrier?" toni replied, not wanting cheryl to put so much strain on her still adjusting body. jeffery nodded and opened the other side of the door to remove the carrier holding their baby boy. 

toni wrapped her arm around cheryl's waist and cheryl gripped toni's shoulder as they all climbed the stairs and walked into their home. jeffery followed them upstairs to the nursery. he set the carrier holding thomas on the floor next to rose, and nodded as toni thanked him and he left the room. toni bent down and unhooked thomas from the carrier and carefully placed the sleeping baby boy in his crib before doing the same to rose, placing her in the crib right next to thomas'.

she wrapped her arm around cheryl's waist as they just stared down at their sleeping children. cheryl let out a sigh.

"whatcha thinking bout babe?" toni turned to face her as cheryl kept her eyes on the babies.

"you remember a few years ago before we got back together when you showed up on my door step?"

"yeah" toni chuckled.

"and you asked me if it ever got lonely living in this big mansion alone." 

"yeah" toni replied. she still remembers that conversation verbatim.

_maybe one day i'll be able to fill it with a family._

 cheryl turned to face her wife.

"i finally have a family to fill this place. it's not just a big house anymore. it's finally a home."

"our home." toni replied. cheryl smiled and they closed the distance meeting halfway, their lips connecting in a soft lingering kiss. they pulled away and stared down at their sleeping babies.

finally a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats it. a happy ending. there will be a sequel coming soon... i just want to say that you all so much for reading my first fic. and thank you all for the wonderful comments you've left, and shout out to the people on twitter also. i already have ideas for four new choni fics coming soon so be on the look out. 
> 
> also happy riverdale premiere day aka choni day!!
> 
> till next time :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @cherxserpent


End file.
